My Chosen Path
by Happy-Red-Rabbit
Summary: Tyki x Lavi story. Fem/Lavi had three sides to herself, Exorcist, Bookman and Noah, she will have to fight which path she chooses and who she chooses to go with, though why can't she have all? The Noah Clan, Bookman Clan and Exorcists will try to win her.
1. Chapter 1

_Red Bunny : Sorry that I haven't posted much about My Pet, My Toy and My Doll lately, but I have explained it will be on pause until I can understand what I need to write, if anyone has any ideas on how to start the next chapter then feel free to give a suggestion! ^^ _**_Sadly I don't own -Man . Warning also this is a female/Lavi story, don't like it then don't read it. Anyway I don't own -Man it belongs to Katsura Hoshino._**

**_Also this story belongs to my friend on Deviantart who has asked me and redo her story since she doesn't seem to go onto Deviantart anymore and wanted to see if I could make a better one than her, so we are having a bet on it kinda ^^; If you do want to read her version it's this - .com/#/d32cv52 though for some odd reason she told me she had round about 5 chapters though she only put 1 up from what I could find._**

_** My Chosen Path Chapter 1 **_

* * *

><p>Ireland, a country shrouded in darkness showing the people of that country it was time for rest, showing people that the shadows have taken over the light sky and that they could do nothing more than relax in a lightened place since no one would be able to see. It the darkness smoke, fire and echoes of terrified and pained screams could be heard around a small village in the countryside at the heart of the village itself you could see monsters tearing apart buildings and breaking the souls and limps of the children, woman and men that filled the street. The men tried to defend their home but quickly lost it to smoke and flame. In the middle of all this a figure was seen standing, she did not look scared or hurt though. Her shiny blue eyes showed excitement and happiness, her pale skin around her body and face held the expression of contentment. What terrified the villagers most of all about her was that she was letting out a laugh while watching these innocents suffer, she looked beautiful, long dark brown hair gently blew with the wind that had fallen onto the village making the fire leap out a people as is they were hungry people wanting the food you had stored in your pockets. Her dark blue dress blew around her body as well pinning it to her skin. The dress was just above her knees and was sleeveless. She wore no shoes and danced around a terrified child clinging to her mother in freight.<p>

"What do you want from us?" The woman cried, in fear for her town and daughter.

"Your husband never paid me back my lady, and so, the deal shall be carried out."

"D-deal?" She asked meekly when she saw one of the monster's looming next to her.

"Hush, you don't need to fear, neither does your daughter, you will live as long as your husband defies us, once he gives me what I want you will go free, your husband however won't."

"What will you do to papa?" The young girl curled up against her mother whimpered softly.

"Shh, you have no need to know about that, just sleep." The older girl said with a large smirk while staring into the young girl's eyes which started to dull and close slowly.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" A older male said running in front of the woman and child and stood protectively in front of them while the monsters aimed their guns at him.

"Die." The blue eyed female hissed and stabbed him with a large sword that seemed to have been made of ice and that appeared out of nowhere.

A scream of fear escape a figures mouth as the person shoot up from the bed like a bullet. The female that was sitting on the bed was trembling at the realistic dream she had. Her green eye was wide open and sweat gently and slowly appeared on her peachy coloured skin. The short red hair also dangled down and was completely messed up. Lavi sighed softly and laid herself back down on the bed and curled up on her side.

"What was that dream? It felt real, too real, and…was that person…Jane?" She murmured to herself trying to understand.

Lavi then shook her head and tried to relax again though her head was pounding which was annoying her and causing her pain. The green eyed female growled out, pulled her covers back from her body, covered her right eye with her eye-patch and forehead with bandana then walked towards the door, though she looked back to see her Master tucked in bed at the top bunk. She was rather annoyed that she was forced onto the lower bunk of the bed but he didn't let her argue about it which made her twitch each time that she wasn't aloud to carry out her argument. The red haired female opened the door and stepped out of the room in her pyjamas which were a black t-shirt and black shorts with green paws placed along the shorts while there was a large paw on her t-shirt. The female shivered at the cool air in the building but continued her way down towards the kitchen, once she made it to her destined place she grabbed a cup and poured some cold water in it and grabbed a pain-killer and swallowed it while drinking the water. The green eyed female had poured herself out another drink but jumped when she heard the fridge slam shut and turned around to find a blonde haired female kneeling down and looking through it.

"Nyoibou, what are you doing here?" Lavi asked quietly.

"I was hungry, that and you were gone so I went to check on you." The Innocence replied while grabbing a carton of milk and drinking out of it.

"So Jane and Bookman are still asleep then?"

"No…Bookman is, but I haven't heard from Jane all night." She said with her child-like voice while smiling after putting the milk back in the fridge and walking back towards Lavi's bedroom, well also Nyoibou's since her Master is Lavi.

"Strange…" The Bookman Apprentice yawned but had crawled back into her bed once she had opened and closed the door and sat the cup of water on the table next to her bed.

The young female snuggled into her bed while the brown eyed female smiled and turned back into her weapon form.

Blue eyes snapped opened to the darkened sky as she felt a wave of energy throughout the air while is passed her. She let s sigh escape her red lips as she stood up with her head titled down which she brought up so her fringe and the rest of her dark brown hair started blowing to the side while she glanced at the large building in the town she was in.

"Innocence, I can feel it pulsing through the wind. Why is it reacting this way?" She spoke out softly, and then her skin started to turn a dark grey and her eyes golden. "Well it doesn't matter, I'll just break it." She said as the female jumped away from the hill and landed in the middle of another street with ice covering her feet to stop her landing from hurting.

She tip-toed into the building and started to wander around turning sharply at different corners and hiding whenever she felt the need to, soon she had reached her requested location and opened the door to find a glowing green object floating in the middle of the room making her lips curl upwards into a smirk.

"Found you." She purred putting on a long pair of elegant gloves and reaching for it but before she even touched it the Innocence was gone from her view making her gasp and turn to her side to see a tall male wearing a nobleman's suit and a tall top-hat holding the Innocence tightly in his grasp.

"Hello Jane, how are you this fine night?"

"Isn't it past your bedtime _Pleasure_ surely you should be fast asleep."

"You are younger than me my dear that means you should be out cold as well; does that mean you need help falling asleep?"

"My other halves are fast asleep. Now, give me that Innocence and I won't hurt you." She snarled, her golden eyes flashing in anger while his own golden eyes just held amusement making her even angrier.

"Lord Millennium had requested destroy Innocence, so I won't be giving this to you my young friend." He purred while his hand began to glow with a dark purple energy that was starting to cover the green energy.

"_Don't. You. Dare_." She hissed out.

"Woops." He smirked as the Innocence shattered into millions of pieces though he frowned afterwards. "Too bad, it wasn't the heart."

"Tyki, I'm going to kill you!" She snarled jumping at him though he just passed through the wall behind him.

"See you around Jane, oh and send my greetings to Lavi."

The brown haired female took a deep breath and calmed herself down, her midnight coloured dress floated around her body while she calmed herself down, once she finished with that she walked out of the room and away from the building.

"Great, I wanted that Innocence." She murmured before disappearing into the shadows.

**_ .…:): End of Chapter :(:…._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

A loud scream of fear reached the ears of a red haired female who bolted up from the bed with a yelp while her Master on the bed above her just sat up.

"Was that you stupid apprentice?" He growled out.

"No! I thought it was you Old Man!" She snapped in reply before receiving a slap to the back of her head when the old and short man reached the floor.

"Do not disrespect me brat!"

"Why'd you hit me?" She cried out.

"You deserved it." He spoke calmly.

"Oh yeah you old-" She was about to insult him more but another scream of fear and desperation reached both their ears.

"Oh who keeps screaming?" A different voice was added to the group as a blonde haired girl appeared out of nowhere where a small hammer had been before. "Can't anyone let me sleep peacefully anymore?"

"We should check it out." The gray haired male said walking towards the door but turned around to see his young apprentice lying down on her bed.

"You go do that Gramps." She muttered with a wave of her hand then sighed in contentment as she snuggled back into her warm bed then twitched when the covers were pulled off her and she was dragged off the bed and out the door.

"You're coming to brat." He muttered while dragging her out the room with the brown eyed girl following cheerfully behind.

"I don't care if there's a person being murdered! Just let me sleep dammit!"

Once they reached the science department where the screams came from a tired looking male with blonde hair sighed at the two who where in pjs, the blonde girl from earlier he could not see who was dancing around him laughing, he closed his eyes trying to get his thoughts straight.

"Komui's murdering Russell."

"Curses…" The female wearing an eye-patch and headband muttered. "Me and my big mouth."

The girl dancing laughed even harder.

"What was the screaming about?"

"Komui was screaming because Lenalee was going to town with Russell again then a mission straight after. Sorry if he woke you up Bookman and you two Lavi."

"…It's okay…" Lavi growled out with another twitch.

Reever sweat-dropped.

"You don't like mornings do you?" He asked the female.

"…No…"

"By the way Lavi." The blonde haired male said with a grin.

"What?" She asked looking at him again.

"Nice pyjamas." He said as his grin went even larger because of Lavi's squeak of surprise but then he turned pale when Lavi smirked evilly.

"Why Reever, I never knew you were a pervert."

"I'm not!"

"But you were commenting on my choice of clothing with a grin, you little perv."

"Sorry Lavi…" He sighed softly in defeat.

"You're forgiven." She smirked then turned around and walked out of the room with Reever sighing more.

"Bookman, forgive me for saying this but sometimes that girl just likes to show-off her body."

"I think she doesn't realise it actually" Bookman replied but then glanced at Reever with an evil expression. "Do many people comment on her?"

"Eh…n-no, no they don't!"

"Good." The older male replied and followed after his student.

"He'll never admit it but he is quite protective over her…" The scientist muttered.

* * *

><p>The red haired female walked back towards her bedroom and changed into her Exorcist uniform (same as the male version, the short jacket uniform) after she did that she went to the bathroom to clean herself up while Bookman was allowed to come in with the blonde haired girl's permission.<p>

"Thank you Nyoibou."

"I still don't know how you can see me." She frowned.

"I do know your secret."

"Yeah but still! It's annoying!"

"That I can see you?" He asked while climbing out of his own pyjamas and reaching for his uniform while Nyoibou sat on the couch crossing her legs over, she didn't really care who was naked in front of her for some odd reason.

"Yes! It means I can't pull pranks… or at least successful ones." The Innocence piece huffed while throwing her arms up then crossing them over and leaning against the back of the couch. "Wrinkly old small person." She grumbled out of her mouth making Bookman twitch.

"I'd hurt you but I know you would just fade away before I get the chance."

"Pretty much." The brown haired female grinned.

"Where is Jane anyway? She is the only sane one to speak to out of you three."

Nyoibou shrugged while standing up waving about ever so slightly.

"We don't know, she wasn't around last night or yesterday morning either." The female said walking around oddly, she swung one leg upwards and turned to the other side while waving her arms un and down just to reach her own clothes since she was only in her pjs which were a pair of white trousers with ducks on them and the top blue with the words 'Swim me to Sleep' on the long sleeved top.

Once she reached the draw she pulled out a short blue skirt and a white top with blue stripes running down the top, once she pulled those out the draw she chucked off her clothes and started messily putting her new ones on and then banging on the bathroom door.

"Let Nyoibou brush her hair Lavi!" The Innocence yelled though was met with silence.

"Lavi? Earth calling Lavi! Lavi give a response!"

A loud bang was heard then someone climbing back up to there feet and unlocking the door, the red haired female was clutching her head while holding the door.

"Sorry Nyoibou I wasn't thinking for a bit."

"Lavi, your eye-patch."

"Eh? Ah!" She yelped reaching up to find her eye uncovered though it was closed. She marched back into the bathroom and clamped the eye-patch over her eye then dragged the brush through her hair while putting her head band back on though some blood managed to trail down her forehead so she wiped it away with a cloth then rinsed it and left the bathroom.

The blonde haired girl brushed her hair and cleaned herself up, she quickly grabbed two hair-clips and styled her hair a little like Lenalee's expect there was no fringe. Once Nyoibou was out the bathroom the girls walked towards the cafeteria, the Innocence was skipping behind Lavi and spinning around giggling until she fell over while the red haired female just grinned and left her behind, but once she was walking along she frowned.

'My body felt like it was on fire in the bathroom, I know it wasn't Nyoibou and it wasn't me, does that mean Jane? But she mostly avoids fire thanks to her own powers. I was choking and I wasn't sure if I wasn't going to pass out or not before Nyoibou called out to me, she didn't seen to feel anything but I don't think it was imagination playing tricks on me, maybe I should tell Bookman. I don't think it had anything to do with my Noah side though so I only have one option, find Jane and see if she knows what happened to me just there.' The red haired female though to herself but then when she reached the dinner hall she put up a giant grin and happy façade to full most of the people there.

Unfortunately she did notice the look of worry from a certain green haired female who was trying to make sure a white haired male did not choke on his food while trying to stuff all the contents into his mouth. The older female also grinned when she saw a long dark haired male sitting as far away from them as possible at the same table and trying desperately to ignore them. The Bookman Apprentice sat down across from Allen Walker and next to Yuu Kanda. Once seated she began to eat the food she had brought with her after getting it and chatting cheerfully to the group of people she held dear to her, though soon she began to just stare into space while the others, Lenalee and Allen, just chatted though before that she asked while Lenalee wasn't away into town but she said her brother managed to stop her from escaping his clutches.

"Lavi? Lavi? Are you listening?" A soft male voice asked her.

"Lavi?" A female's voice asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry, head's in the clouds." The female laughed.

"Her brains never active, if it's even there at all." Kanda muttered.

"Oh c'mon Yuu! Don't be mean!" Lavi laughed but then squeaked when a sharp edge of Mugen was pointed at her neck.

"Shut it you Baka Usagi _(Stupid/Idiot Rabbit)_! I told you many times not to call me that!" The grey eyed Exorcist snarled in anger.

"But Yuu!"

"Die!" He growled and pushed the sword towards her neck to stab it though she ducked down with wide eyes.

"Oi! BaKanda _(Idiot/StupidKanda) _leave her alone!" Allen growled.

"Shut it Moyashi _(Bean sprout)_!"

"I'm not a Moyashi, BaKan-" Allen was about to shout but a blade was starting to cut into his neck while the older male had a dark aura around him.

"Do not test my patience." He growled while Lavi added in the background "What patience?" Kanda then continued like he didn't hear her. "I will kill you." He said as he slowly slide the blade along Allen's neck making the cursed boy go pale.

"K-Kanda, you wouldn't really would you?"

"I would." The older male hissed but then both of the males got whacked by a pair of boots who were being worn by Lenalee Lee.

"Enough both of you!" She sighed in annoyance as she sat back down while the red haired female was smiling.

"You really do know how to keep them under control don't you Lenalee?" She laughed as the purple eyed female giggled.

"You just hit them." She replied back to the Bookman Apprentice.

"Easier said than done!" The female laughed but then froze half way through it because she felt a ringing stinging her head making her frown in irritation as she stood up. "I'll see you guys later, I've got to go do something."

"I'll come with you then." Lenalee said softly while just moving to get out of her chair.

"No its okay, just Bookman stuff." The female wearing an eyepatch replied then started to exit the room.

'Jane, you're back.' She thought to herself but before she managed to fully exit the room a Finder stopped her.

"Komui wants to see you four." The Finder said pointing at her, Lenalee, Allen and Kanda who all got out their seats.

"Now?" Lavi whined.

"Yes." The Finder said coldly before leaving.

"Jerk…" The female hissed, before walking out with the others towards Komui's office.

.…:): End of Chapter :(:….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Once the group of Exorcists reached the room they had found more of the holy saviours inside the large room, Bookman, the small old male with tall grey hair that he managed to somehow get to stand upwards and who is also known as 'Panda' because of the black circles around his eyes and next to him on the couch was a giant (compared to Bookman) red haired male with his right face covered by a white mask while smoking a cancer stick known as a cigarette, was Cross Marian, making the white haired male standing at the door scream in horror and try to flee the room before the door shut behind him locking him in the same room as his Master, unluckily for him his three 'friends' grabbed his arms and dragged him further into his 'doom.'

"YOU TRATIORS!" The 'poor' boy screamed while kicking and struggling in the hold of Lavi, Lenalee Lee and Yuu Kanda.

"Shut it Moyashi! You're going to sit down!" Kanda snarled, his grey eyes flashing in annoyance while the red haired female beside him grinned happily.

"Yeah Allen! Take it like a man!" Lavi grinned.

"You guys don't understand! That guy's a demon!"

"Watch your mouth stupid apprentice!" Cross growled out.

"Let me go!"

Once they managed to all settle down the purple haired male sitting at the desk managed to speak after trying to hug his baby sister.

"Well, there has been a large attack of Akuma and Noah at a small town in Ireland, we want you to go and investigate what has been happening, get rid of the Akuma and run the Noah out of town before they hurt anyone else."

"How many Noah is there?" The purple eyed female questioned her older and 'insane' brother.

"Witnesses have been saying that three Noah have been spotted, but…"

"But?" Allen asked with confusing written all over his face like everyone else's.

"Another female seems to appear a lot, she looks like a Noah but she doesn't seem to go anywhere near them."

"What does she look like? And who is she?" The General asked.

"We don't know her name but she had dark brown hair which is long and blue eyes when she looks human." Komui described as best as he could.

The female Apprentice felt a pair of eyes gaze at her making her shiver slightly, she had a thought of who the 'mysterious' woman could be and it annoyed her to no end that her knowledge managed to be unhelpful for once.

"Hey Lavi, are you cold?" The cursed Exorcist asked noticing her shiver which made her grin in embarrassment and start rubbing her hand against the back of her head.

"A bit, sorry about that!" The female faked a laugh, she did not feel happy, no way could she, if the person really was _her_ then Lavi herself may get found out and destroyed like any Akuma, she right now, had a feeling of sickness and fear washed over her.

"It is a little cold, sorry about that Lavi." The Supervisor said with a laugh.

"It's okay, now for my question, when do we leave?"

"Tonight."

"Lovely, notify us at the last second why don't you…" Nyoibou hissed out, of course the only ones who could hear the poor girl were Lavi and Bookman since only they are supposed to know about her.

* * *

><p>Once the group arrived in the small town they found that the place looked deserted making them having to wander in deeper and be cautious. Unfortunately they were ambushed more than a couple of times and rather quickly by many Akuma, it got to the point were they had to hide which made most of the Exorcists annoyed, expect for the red haired female behind them who was gritting her teeth because of her pounding headache.<p>

"Why are there so many of them?" Lenalee asked in surprise, she looked quite tired from the running and fighting as did most of the people in the group save Cross and Kanda.

"It seems things were worse here than we thought, do you think anyone is alive now?" The white haired male asked who was kneeling beside the purple eyed female.

"There could be." The red haired male standing next to them muttered out.

"Lavi, are you okay?" Nyoibou asked the female without anyone hearing her, though she did notice Bookman turn his head a little towards the red haired female since Nyoibou was in her Innocence form, she also noticed Cross's head titled towards them as well.

'I'm fine; it's just that there are so many Noah here that it's starting to hurt me a little.' The female replied in her thoughts, so none of the others thought she was crazy, though that was the least of her problems.

"It must hurt… being like this." The Innocence commented softly.

'Sometimes…'

"We should try to gain better shelter; this place won't keep us safe for long." Bookman muttered beginning to get ready to make a move back outside.

"Agreed." Cross grumbled walked towards the door with everyone following, he pulled out his gun with a smirk. "But you might want to be ready."

"Che." Kanda replied and walked straight out the door with his sword unsheathed, but he froze, noting that he was pointing it at a young scruffy blonde Finder who looked like he was about the die of shock. The dark haired male turned around back to Cross who had a very large grin on his face.

"I didn't say there would be any Akuma around." The older male taunted.

"Are you alright?" Lenalee asked the Finder rather gently while she moved next to him.

"I-I y-yes, Master Exorcist." The Finder whined softly.

"My name is Lenalee, please just call me that."

"That is very kind of you, thank you Lenalee." The grey eyed Finger smiled.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself y'know." Lavi commented. "You could have gotten hurt."

"I'm sorry, but I began to worry, you were supposed to be at the hotel an hour ago, so I came to look for you."

"Hotel?" Everyone asked blinking.

"Uhh yes?"

"KOMUI!" Allen and Lavi screamed while the rest just sighed.

"The Supervisor sucks…" The Innocence commented.

"Big brother…" Lenalee whined softly then smiled at the confused Finder. "We didn't know about the hotel, could you please lead us there?"

"Uhh, I'm a little lost… sorry?"

"AHHHH!" Lavi and Allen cried out and fell over while Kanda and Cross started twitching.

"We'll just have to continue on as we have then." Bookman spoke as he walked past everyone and towards a random direction.

"Gramps? Do you even know where we are going?" The green eyed female asked following him.

"Shut up, of course I know you idiot!" He snapped while truthfully, he really didn't know, but he wasn't just going to admit that to his apprentice now was he?

"Oh boy…" Lavi sighed while her Innocence laughed inside her head.

* * *

><p>"Finally…" Was the word heard around the small room as the red haired female fell onto the bed while the other occupant of the room sat on her bed and smiled at her friend.<p>

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Lavi."

"Beds are good!" Lavi smiled cuddling into her bed.

Lenalee giggled at her friend's words, but she felt something was on her fellow Exorcist's mind, she just didn't know what it was, the purple eyed female frowned and looked over to the other female.

"Lavi…"

"Hm? Yeah Lenalee?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course! Apart from being tired, why?" Lavi asked with a frown on her face, but Lenalee couldn't see it because her knees hid it the she raised up.

"You just sound…well, sad."

"Hm, wonder why you would think that, I'm actually in a happy mood right now." Lavi lied; she was worried, about the Akuma, about the Noah, and about how she would hide her secret from her fellow Innocence user.

'This'll be fun.' Her Innocence commented sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Soft groans were heard from the darkened room that had the Bookman Apprentice contained inside, Lenalee Lee had already left with Bookman while Allen left with Kanda to clear out the Akuma during the night while General Cross and Lavi slept so they could start in the morning., Lavi had been groaning as she was feeling a dull ache in her head making her uncomfortable. Slowly her eye opened up to reveal the darkened room she was in, the red haired female sat up and looked around to find a figure standing in the corner of the hotel room making her move towards her Innocence which was no longer there.<p>

"Relax Lavi, I'm not here to harm you." A female's voice spoke softly.

"Jane…" The green eyed female spoke softly, starting to relax again.

"Yes," The female confirmed moving to the centre of the room were the moonlight hit her body to how her long hair and golden eyes with the long dress and tall boots she wore. "I never expected you to be in the town I was terrorising." She spoke as the now golden eyed female inspected her finger-nails.

"We have a mission here Faith."

Jane laughed.

"Now, now, I shouldn't be the one who's called Faith, I am _your_ Noah side after all." The taller female purred as she walked casually to Lavi's bed and sat down leaning close to Lavi's face as her red nail-polished hand gently tore off the Exorcist's eye-patch to reveal a golden eye. "You should show that eye more often, _Exorcist_." She smiled as Lavi glared at the Noah half.

"Why this town?" The shorter hair female questioned to change the subject.

"The Mayor owes me, and never repaid, I wanted his Innocence, the man thought it was one of the rocks he collected! But Pleasure and I had been fighting over it and it managed to disappear into that fool's collection of rocks!" She snapped.

"Why all these Akuma though?"

"You don't know?" Jane asked softly.

"Know what?"

Jane smirked and leaned to Lavi's ear.

"The other Noah are here, and quite of the few powerful ones at that."

"Who exactly? I only know that some Noah are here."

"Tyki Mikk and Rhode Camelot are both here, I'm not entirely sure if anyone else has arrived yet, I faintly expect that the twins are here though." Jane said leaning away with a smile.

"For the Innocence?"

"Probably, The Earl is getting pretty fed up that he doesn't have his Heart yet, he wants it…now."

"He won't be getting it easily, not while there are still Exorcists alive." Lavi snapped in reply.

"Not while your precious Innocence is alive of course." The golden eyed female smiled while holding out Lavi's Innocence. "Nyoibou is rather annoying; if it was destroyed then maybe you'd be with the Noah…" Jane spoke softly before laying the Innocence on the desk beside the Exorcist's bed. "Though I can't break her, no matter how much I want to…"

"Like her too much?"

"Bah! Don't think that! It's just not my time to break it yet!" Jane lied with a bitter tone.

"Really?" Lavi asked after a brief pause.

"Really…" The older female snapped in reply, then frowned at herself for the attitude she was showing and leaned backwards so her arms pressed against the pillows. "How annoying… my irritation is showing up so easily, how foolish." The golden eyed female complained.

"Indeed it is, Jane." A male's voice purred out in the darkness making both females freeze. "That would be my fault wouldn't it? I am terribly sorry if it is."

Jane spun round, and stood quickly from the bed and in front of the Exorcist protectively. Both the females and the male could feel and see the room suddenly grow colder as the air could be see in a thick cloud and how some of the room was starting to run into ice. A thin and sharp sword was quickly materialising in the female Noah's hand while her eyes grew burned with anger.

"_Pleasure,_ you should not be here, it is rather rude since you weren't invited in." The long brown haired female spoke angrily while The Noah of Pleasure chuckled.

"I was invited in, the fool thought I was a normal human, you're just bitter about me stealing the Innocence you have been after lately."

"You have been rather irritating Tyki." The female snapped.

"Why are you here Noah?" Lavi growled out while covering the golden eye she had with her eye-patch.

Tyki Mikk looked over at the Bookman Apprentice and smiled softly, he took a few steps forward allowing the light of the moon to reveal his black hair and golden eyes and the suit that he was wearing along with a large top hat.

"Now, now Lavi, there is no need to hide that eye from me. We are siblings after all and we are both fated to care for each over as siblings."

"Shut up! We're not family!"

"Oh course we are Faith, you just won't accept your real life. It must hurt you, being like this." He said softly and soothingly to lure The Bookman Apprentice and her Noah half into a state of calmness.

"I said shut up…" Lavi replied though with a bit of weakness in her voice since she could right now fell the pain swelling up in her head and burning her golden eye.

"I know you don't want to accept this, but we are the only ones you can trust my sweet little sister, if the Exorcists found out they would torture and kill you! I don't want to see that happen to you, it already did once…" He said while the red haired female looked down and Jane hissed angrily.

"Tyki, leave." The brown haired female snapped.

"Fine." He said putting up his hands mockingly and walked towards the wall before looking towards Lavi. "But know this little sister, no matter what secret you hold, be it Innocence or anything else, we will accept you, when you are ready, come back to us, we shall be waiting." Tyki spoke then walked through the wall, Lavi focused on trying not to stare after him.

.…:): End of Chapter :(:….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I hate you all!" A female's voice screamed, the blond female was waving her arms in the air screaming her head off while dangerous Akuma were floating around.

The Innocence of the young Bookman Apprentice was having a fit over the monsters attacking the town, meanwhile her owner Lavi was screaming at her to change into her weapon form with a Noah sitting idly behind them inspecting her fingers. The red haired female whirled around to face Jane with a glare, who in return raised an eyebrow at the younger female.

"What?"

"Could you be helpful and clean these guys up before they try and use me for target practice again?"

"Why not get the brat to help you?" The golden eyed female said while glancing at the, in her view, cursed piece of crap.

"Nyoibou isn't listening to me…I don't think she can hear me thanks to her own screaming…" Lavi sighed.

"Heh, being ignored by Innocence, how insulting…"

"Jane, just help me!"

"Exorcists… so weak without their weapon." The Noah side smirked as she stood up and waved her hand, blocks of ice surrounded the growing number of Akuma, she then clicked her fingers and they all shattered into tiny little pieces. "This is why the Noah shall win this war."

"By crushing their own pets?" The Bookman Apprentice smirked crossing her arms.

"…I wasn't meaning that part…" Jane sighed.

"Sorry, it's not like I can read your mind." Lavi shrugged.

The Noah half was becoming irritant, she was still angry at the Noah of Pleasure, a headache was growing because of all the loud crashes and the little piece of Innocence in her 'Master's' possession was not helping her sore head by screaming. The brown haired female marched up to the Innocence and punched her in the back of the head making the light matter weapon crash onto the ground face first.

"Why can't I break you? You're the one holding the Exorcist side of Lavi! You're the only reason Lavi can actually be an Exorcist! If you were destroyed then she could never be an Exorcist and wouldn't be able to fight for them! Bah you're so annoying!" Jane complained adding a painful kick to the blond female's side them moving towards the crates that she had been sitting on earlier getting back onto them.

"You okay?" The Bookman Apprentice asked nervously while helping her weapon up who was whimpering.

"Why me? I've always been good to her! Stupid Noah! You're all evil, bad Noah Clan! So dark…" Nyoibou hissed rubbing her face gently.

"You both really dislike each over sometimes…"

"No! We're friends! We always have been even when we were with your mum! We love each over like sisters! Isn't that right Jane?"

"I think I've been hitting you too hard…" The Noah half muttered sparing a glance at the other two females.

"Why's that?" Nyoibou asked innocently.

"We've never had that relationship, I hate you, I will never like you Innocence." Jane lied with a snarl.

"It's not nice to lie Jane!" The Innocence snapped in reply, fed up of the Noah's attitude.

"I'm not lying brat!"

"Uhh guys…" The red haired female tried to butt in.

"No Lavi! Jane needs to know that she has friends who care about her! You can't always act like this, you're not like the other Noah! You'd disappear if Lavi accepted her Noah side like I'd always stay in weapon form if she accepted only the Exorcists, but she's went with the Bookman Clan and now we're all split!" Nyoibou snarled.

"You two-"

"You little brat! How dare you talk to me like that! Lavi deserves to be with the Noah and only them! She has no future with the Exorcists, only chains and death await her there!" The golden eyed female hissed at the brown eyed.

"Are you both done fighting?" A male's voice rang out throughout the alley.

The two arguing females turned to their right to find a tall red haired male wearing half a mask, smoking a cigarette and staring at them with reddish coloured eyes. Lavi had already noticed the older male there and had been trying to tell them but unfortunately that didn't turn out well since she was ignored.

"Cross!" The Innocence gasped.

"You both seem to argue quite a lot." The General commented walking towards them then turned towards the short red haired female. "So how have you been feeling?

"Wait, you know about us?" The brown eyed female questioned.

"You idiot, Bookman told him years ago!" Jane growled out, fed up with the blond female.

"Oh…"

"I'm fine." Lavi responded to the long haired male.

"I doubt it; you're sensing those Noah aren't you? Your head must be pounding now, and your eye must be going crazy." The two Innocence user commented nodding towards her eye-patch.

"The Noah are a little annoying, Pleasure, Dreams and Bonds are supposedly here."

"I know, you need to be very careful." Cross commented.

"I've already ran into Tyki, he appeared in my room last night." Lavi replied.

"They already know you're here? Then again some Akuma would have informed them…"

"Yep, I'm going to be stalked by Noah, how fun is that?" The green eyed female asked sarcastically.

"You might lose control over your Noah side." The red eyed male commented with a glance at Jane who ignored it.

"I believe we can take care of ourselves _General._" Jane snarled.

"My friend you could never control yourself." Cross replied sharply making the female huff.

"You'll never let that go will you?" Jane muttered the question with a blush.

"Well you were feisty, like to play it rough."

"Eh? What are you both talking about?" Lavi asked blinking stupidly at the Noah side and the General.

"Uhh Lavi you shouldn't ask that-" The Innocence tried to butt in but Cross answered first.

"She and I got drunk, we had sex."

"You and Jane? You do know what age I am right?" The female Bookman Apprentice asked slowly.

"No worries, it was when we were with your mum." Nyoibou carried on cheerfully.

"Uhh Innocence…" Jane tried to stop her but it was already too late.

The green eyed female stared at Cross for a few moments then back at Jane then back between them again.

"For the love of god…DON'T TELL ME HE'S MY FATHER!" The red haired female panicked and shouted.

"Of course he is!" Jane smirked.

"NO! MY INNOCENCE!"

"I'm still here Lavi, but really-" The Hammer Innocence tried to step in but Lavi already was running down the alley in a panic.

"I DUN WANNA BE RELATED TO HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!"

"I'm not _that_ bad…" Marian muttered irritably.

"I was joking…" Jane muttered. "Oh she's going to be freaking out for _ages_…"

"It's your fault…" The Innocence glared but then paused. "Uhh she just ran away without any protection from the Akuma or the Noah… LAVI!" The blond screamed chasing after the red head.

"The one time, one time I do a joke and she takes it seriously…" The golden eyed female sighed before walking after her other half and it's Innocence.

"Some people are touchy…" Cross sighed before aiming and firing his words at Jane. "Remember to tell Lavi that it's time to go back to the Hotel!"

"Of course idiot!" The female snapped in reply before disappearing.

* * *

><p>This pain. This pain has been here more than once. The burning fire was felt, was creeping throughout the body, tearing everything in it's path. The dulling green eye that felt the fire was trying to fight against the heat.<p>

"-vi! -avi! Lavi!" The owner of the green eye heard, she felt a shake to her shoulder, her entire body was going numb. "What's wrong? Please speak Lavi!"

A sudden gasp came from a red haired female's throat; Lavi had felt that burning pain again, like she did in the same week. The female when woken up had arched her back from the pain running in her body, surprising her companion, the one trying to wake her.

"Nyoibou?" The Exorcist asked softly.

"Thank God! I thought something happened to you!" The Innocence cried out.

"'Something' did happen…"

"It appears I have some explaining to do…" A calm voice rang out, that same voice was also choked up with pain.

"Jane?" Nyoibou asked turning around while also pulling Lavi up who found herself to be sitting on the ground.

"What… just happened?" The Bookman Apprentice asked, holding her chest where the burning had been most painful.

"I'm sorry… I never looked at the history of this town, they seem to have a statue that grants people's wishes, and the weird part is that the wishes come true! Someone wished me bound, and so here I am, collared, to be harmed like I harmed their village."

"Serves you right." Nyoibou hissed out.

"Cold Innocence, I thought you were a weapon of God?" The Noah smirked but then frowned. "Anyway, even if you think it serves me right it doesn't do her any good." Jane added while nodding towards Lavi.

"It was supposed to be for you though, right?" The blond female asked.

"Yes, but Lavi and I are bound together, she feels my pain while I feel hers, she's going through this just as I am."

"Wait… that hasn't happened in years though! You and I haven't had that mental bond for many years!" The holder of Lavi's 'Exorcist' half gasped out.

"We bonded with Lavi rather well this time…" Jane murmured.

"Wait, what do you both mean?"

"Well Lavi, as the Noah of Faith the host has three sides, the host's original self, meaning your Bookman half, that was when we passed onto you after all, your Noah half, meaning Jane, and me! The half that holds your Exorcist. If Jane dies, you will never be a Noah, if I die, you can't be an Exorcist… and if you die…" Nyoibou muttered the last part out, not wanting to finish.

"What happens to the both of you if I die?" The Bookman Apprentice asks, she was finding this rather interesting for her records.

"We all die." Jane finished off coldly.

"Wow…That's rather nasty."

"The Noah of Faith passes through the Host's children, that was why we came to you, we first started off with your Great-Great-Grandmother." Jane explained.

"Who were you with before that?" The Exorcist asked.

"With a completely different bloodline, but the person didn't have any children, and since we go for the first child, or the female child if we can, then we have to find a new bloodline suitable for us, but it takes a very long time for that to happen…" The golden eyed female sighed. "That makes the Noah Clan quite protective over the Child of Faith, if you die without any children, we won't appear for a very long time, we'll just wander aimlessly in the dark."

"I never knew that Jane…"

"I think you're okay with that knowledge for now Bookman Apprentice." The Noah half smirked, crossing her arms. "Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"Yeah, it was rather interesting to hear about the Noah of Faith, it's not everyday I find out about the Noah since I can't gain the memories of Faith."

"You have to completely bind with me and cast off that Exorcist side of yours!"

"Yeah but since us Exorcists are so much better than you stinky Noah she'll never choose you!" The Innocence grinned sticking her tongue out at Jane earning a good scowl from the said female. "Eep, scary~"

"Oh yeah…Jane~" Lavi said sweetly, but both the Innocence and Noah could see the dark aura slowly gathering around the Bookman Apprentice. "Really? Of all the people it _had_ to be Cross Marian? I'd rather that Komui was my father than that freak!"

.…:): End of Chapter :(:….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Two Days Later_

"MASTER IS GONE?" Allen Walker's voice screamed.

"Not again…" Lavi sighed; she had been sitting next to Allen at the table eating breakfast when both were notified by Bookman that the red haired male was missing; now she was resting her head in her arms.

"Yes, Komui had ordered us to search for him as soon as the Noah and Akuma have been cleared out. Komui wants all Exorcists to look for their Generals and take them back to the Order; Kanda will be going after General Tiedoll once this mission if complete while the rest of us go after General Cross while meeting up with Krory." The old Master explained to his apprentice and apprentice of Cross.

"NO! NEVER AGAIN! I HAD TO ENTER A GIRL'S SCHOOL LAST TIME! NO!" Allen screamed, he was already running towards the door but Lenalee and Lavi tackled him before he could escape. "LET ME GO!"

"Allen! I don't think he will try and hit on a Head teacher this time! You won't have to dress up as a girl!" Lenalee explained, pinning the Innocence user's legs down.

"Yeah Moyashi! No dressing up this time!" Lavi grinned, restraining his arms behind his back.

"Stupid Lavi its Allen! And you don't know that! My Master's a demon! A demon!"

"Such a drama queen!" Lavi smirked.

'How would he liked it if he was told Cross was your father?' The female apprentice thought to herself and also heard a snigger inside of her head coming from Jane.

'It was a lie though! Jane was only messing with your head!' Nyoibou tried to reassure.

'But still!'

"Anyway Allen, we won't be after him for a while since we're helping this town."

"Oi, Moyashi, stop acting like a baby." A cold voice came from the stairs.

The white haired Exorcist shook both females off him and turned to glare at Yuu Kanda, who in turn glared back as usual.

"Oi BaKanda, its Allen!"

"Shut it Moyashi!"

"It's Allen! You're too stupid to even remember my name aren't you?"

"I know you're name Moyashi, you're too scared to make proper insults aren't you?"

"Scared? Of who?"

"Of that idiot Master of yours, you're the one trying to run for your life at the mention of his name! Pathetic!"

Dark auras seemed to surrounded both males who were giving each over death glares, meanwhile Lavi was cowering behind Lenalee who just looked fed up. Kicks were delivered to both white and dark haired males making them fall over.

"Stop fighting already! We're supposed to be fighting the Noah not ourselves!" Lenalee scowled both males.

"Sorry Lenalee…" Allen said softly while Kanda scoffed.

"Uhh, I guess I'll be partnering up one of you guys right?" The red haired female asked.

"You will be with Lenalee and I." Bookman informed the younger female. "You will just get yourself killed if you're by yourself."

"Thanks for the confidence Panda…" The female sighed but then received a kick to the head sending her into a wall which she seemed to be rather familiar with.

"Bookman, maybe you should stop kicking her…" Lenalee said softly.

"You're right, that wall might actually break soon, I've been kicking that idiot into it too many times…"

"I meant altogether!" The purple eye female cried out.

"God! You stupid Panda! Are you trying to kill me?"

A sharp kick was received to the head again and this time the wall actually did break surprising everyone.

"AHH LAVI!" Lenalee and Allen cried out, Kanda just twitched.

"Stupid Apprentice! Stop breaking everything!"

"You're the one kicking me through walls you old git!" The green eyed female shouted back, picking herself up in a dazed like manner and rubbing her aching head. "Oh, wow, Lenalee, Allen, two of you both, heh, wow…" Lavi muttered and dizzily went back into the hotel through the hall and went up to her room.

"I think the rabbit needs her head checked…" Kanda muttered.

"L-Lavi… are you okay?" Lenalee asked in surprise.

"I'm fine Lenalee the second, ohh boy Komui's gonna be happy there's two Lenalees now." She said as the young female disappeared into her room locking the door behind her.

A blonde haired female slowly appeared in front of Lavi, concern filled her brown eyes while another figure appeared on the chair nearby the brown eyed female looked bored she her head was cradled by one hand that lend against the armrest.

"You seem to act like a punching bag for everyone, you know that right?" Jane spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Meh, I don't really care at the moment." The female shrugged and moved over to the mirror, she tore off her bandana and found a lot of blood leaking from the cuts around her forehead. "Damn Panda, he made the bleeding worse."

"Stop insulting him then." Jane said coldly.

"I'm behaving myself! Least I don't pull pranks anymore!" Lavi growled out while Nyoibou added in an 'I do~' in a cheerful voice.

"Yes, the Innocence seems to be playing around with others now. I'm surprised she hasn't aimed at the Noah clan members yet."

"They'll break me if they find out it was me." Nyoibou whined softly.

"I wish they would break you already, but you're mine to break." The blue eyed female snarled at the blonde female. "Then Lavi would be kicked out the Order!" Jane said, a small smile edging onto her face while the Bookman Apprentice sighed and starting cleaning up her forehead so the blood was a smaller amount.

Nyoibou was laughing about how annoying Cross Marian was while Jane was trying to ignore her, meanwhile Lavi was cleaning the bleeding head she had, her attention changed however when she heard a yelp come from the shot haired Innocence. The red haired Exorcist spun around to find the blonde haired female backing away form the chair Jane was sitting in, meanwhile the brown haired female was twitching as a young girl had her arms wrapped around Jane's shoulders and head resting on top of the brown hair. The golden eyed girl was smiling, her blueish hair was messy and was tickling Jane's skin, though the Noah half didn't seem to care much.

"Jane! Why don't you let me kill the Innocence? I'll gladly do it." The young girl said sweetly into Jane's ear earning a smirk along with a chuckle.

"As tempting as it sounds that Innocence is mine to destroy, dear Rhode."

The Noah of Dreams frowned.

"We both know you will never destroy that Innocence Jane, she's too precious to you." The golden eyed girl spoke quietly in Jane's ear so only she could hear.

"Shut up… I will do it."

"Don't lie Jane! We love each over! We're practically siblings!" Nyoibou cried out.

"Rhode, why are you here?" Lavi asked, slipping on her headband, interrupting Jane's reply to the Innocence.

A giggle came from Rhode's lips, she leaned away from Jane and walked around her towards Lavi, however Nyoibou moved protectively towards the red haired female.

"Now, now Innocence, don't make me break you." The young female said darkly.

"Don't go near Lavi, I don't trust you Noah." The Innocence snapped in reply.

"Just tell me already!" Lavi demanded.

"Tyki wanted me to tell you that we're about to play rough with you Exorcists, just so you don't get hurt too much, also Lavi, Lord Millennium is now getting serious, the prelude of the script is over, now the real script has begun." Rhode smiled.

"What? Not already…"

"Your little Exorcists will lose."

"I believe in them." Lavi said coldly.

"You are the Noah of Faith after all, well sister, do be careful."

The moment Lavi blinked the Noah of Dreams was gone from the room, Jane had stood up feeling something was off, but quickly turned towards Lavi and screamed.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

The hotel was engulfed in a flash of light, the place had exploded.

* * *

><p>A grunt of pain was heard, as Lenalee Lee opened her eyes, her purple eyes saw a white haired Exorcist standing up slowly, his Innocence turning into a giant claw. Lenalee saw blood trailing down his arm and his head, cuts and bruises covered his body from the falling building that collapsed on them. Across from her she saw Yuu Kanda lying unconscious with a Level 3 Akuma heading towards him.<p>

"An Exorcist, I shall make our Lord happy by destroying him!" The Akuma laughed, aiming his claws at him, however Allen had ran in front of the older Exorcist and began to attack the Level 3.

"I shall cleanse your soul Akuma!"

The green haired female slowly pulled herself to her knees, looking around she saw many corpses who had been in the building with her, this brought tears to her eyes but she managed to hold them back as she wanted to find both Bookman Clan members.

"Lavi…Bookman…where are you?" She murmured weakly, a trail of blood was coming from her head and down her face. The female stood up dizzily and continued her search. "Lavi! Bookman! Please answer me! You have to be alive! Please!" The female Exorcist cried out, she froze however when she turned around to having another Level 3 Akuma standing behind her.

"Another Exorcist! Die!"

Lenalee gasped, she had no time to activate her Innocence, now Allen was alone battling an Akuma as she knew she would probably die now, Lenalee brought her arms up to shield her face at the incoming attack, but, she felt nothing. Purple eyes opened to see the Akuma frozen, the creature wasn't hitting her for some reason.

"M-Mistress Noah?" The Akuma managed to croak out, looking behind Lenalee.

The female turned around to see a brown haired woman, with dark skin and golden eyes, the said female was glaring darkly at the Akuma. Another female was standing beside her; a short blonde hair with two long pieces at the front of her face was holding her fellow Exorcist Lavi, Bookman also stood beside the blonde checking over the red haired female.

"Wh-who?" Lenalee blurted out.

"You've just pissed me off Akuma, you harmed my 'host'."

"M-Mistress! I'm sorry! I-"

"No more excuses! Just hurry up and self destruct." Jane said with a wave of her hand, a bored expression now emerged onto her face.

"Wait no!" The female Exorcist with dark green hair tried to cry out but it was too late, with a scream the Akuma destroyed itself.

"NO!" Allen Walker's voice cried out. "Why? Why did you do that?" He snapped at Jane, standing next to Lenalee now as the Akuma he had been fighting destroyed itself as well.

"You wouldn't have defeated them and I wasn't going to go through the trouble of fighting them off." The long haired female sighed, flicking her hair to the side and placing a hand onto her hip the blonde female beside her gasped.

"They can see us?"

"Of course you stupid Innocence, we both allowed ourselves to become seen so we could protect Lavi and Bookman. Do you not notice these things?"

"Eh? Since when could you allow yourself to be seen?" Nyoibou cried out.

"I always could, Lavi and I just didn't trust you enough to allow you to be seen."

"You're both so mean!"

"Innocence?" The silver eyed male asked.

"What's going on Bookman?" Lenalee asked.

"These two are Noah and Innocence, Jane is the Noah of Faith while Nyoibou is a piece of Innocence." The old man explained.

"Nyoibou? That's Lavi's Innocence!" The purple eyed female gasped.

"Both Jane and Nyoibou are apart of Lavi. My stupid apprentice is the Noah of Faith."

Lenalee looked horrified, she actually took a step back from the red haired female, Allen looked surprised as well.

"S-she's a Noah? Wh-why has she been helping us then? P-please tell me this is a joke!" The female Exorcist cried out, tears were gathering again at her eyes and they started leaking out and trailing down her cheeks. "She's our friend! She can't be with them!"

"I am a Noah Lenalee." Lavi's voice rang out, though it was softly spoken. "But I'm also an Exorcist, and I'm also the Bookman Apprentice." The female said pulling herself away from her Innocence's arms and standing on her own though a little shaky.

"How? I've never heard of a Noah with a piece of Innocence." Allen asked.

"The Noah of Faith is the only Noah who can control a piece of Innocence, that Innocence being Nyoibou." Jane explained in an annoyed tone. "Stupid Exorcists, don't you know anything?"

"It's understandable that they don't know about the Noah of Faith, after all Faith hasn't sided with the Noah clan for over 200 years." Bookman spoke.

"Good point…but do I have to really side with these Exorcists? Stupid Bookman this is all your fault!" The brown haired female snarled.

"How is it?"

"You wanted to record the stupid war! You knew that war would awaken Nyoibou and I from our sleep!"

"You both were dying to get out and about anyway…" Lavi muttered with a hand resting on her hip.

"Don't you start!"

"Don't be mean Jane!" Nyoibou spoke in.

"Shut it Innocence!"

"Are they always like this?" The white haired male asked.

"They are." Bookman replied with a sighed.

"Oh would you both shut up?" Lavi snapped.

"You shut up!" Jane growled out.

"Both of you stop being so mean!"

"So Jane's the Noah of Faith?" Lenalee asked quietly.

"Lavi is the Noah of Faith, but since she has not accepted that birthright the Noah has added another person on to Lavi so the Noah can survive in that body, Jane holds the Noah side of Lavi, Nyoibou is what allows Lavi to be an Exorcist. Lavi herself is a Bookman and that's the role she has chosen. So all three are split from each over unless Lavi decides who she wants to side with."

"For now my Faith is with the Exorcists." The red haired female added in with a shrug. "I have more Faith in you than the Noah Clan so I fight with you willingly."

"Annoyingly enough but don't believe it will be like this forever! Someday I will destroy your precious Innocence and then you'll no longer be an Exorcist!"

"I notice that you don't add in 'and join with the Noah clan'." Nyoibou noted.

"Small steps Innocence, small steps." Jane informed.

"So the Baka Usagi is a Noah, she's still an idiot no matter what so I don't really care." Yuu Kanda's voice spoke out.

"You're alive!" Lavi shouted happily "You're so sweet Yuu!" She then yelped as a blade was pressed against her throat.

"Don't call me that!"

"But Yuu!"

"Die!" Kanda snarled and tried to cut Lavi with the blade, but missed as the rabbit ducked and made a runner.

"AHH DON'T KILL ME!"

"GET BACK HERE RABBIT!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"She's still the same, I'm glad; she's still Lavi, my precious friend." Lenalee said with a smile to Allen who was also smiling.

"I'm glad as well."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile two figures were standing on the roof of a nearby building; the older male with black curly hair was wearing a sleeved white top with black trousers and was smoking a cigarette looking rather sad while the girl standing next to him was expressionless.<p>

"Looks like the Exorcists accept Lavi as a Noah." Rhode Camelot spoke. "So annoying aren't they Uncle Tyki?" She asked looking up at him, but frowned when there was no response. "Uncle Tyki?"

"…It doesn't matter if they accept her or not, I won't allow her to die because of them, not again…"

"Tyki… that day still haunts you doesn't it?" Rhode asked softly, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"I broke into the Black Order and found her broken body, those lifeless eyes, the cut up pieces of flesh, the chains, the blood, all those years ago, those experiments done to her, and she forgives them? I won't allow that to happen to her again, never again…" The Noah of Pleasure spoke softly, his hand curling into a fist.

"You and Faith have always shared a relationship haven't you?"

"We always seem to find each over no matter what." Tyki sighed. "I don't want to see her hurt again…"

"I know you don't and the rest of us don't either. Especially now that Lavi doesn't have any children to pass the Noah of Faith on to if she dies or her body becomes too weak. Such a horrible child Faith is, her relationship with the 14th was quite strong and that always made you jealous." Rhode giggled.

"Well, it's time to move on isn't it? We've got the Innocence from that statue." Tyki smirked holding the glowing Innocence.

"Yes, now we need to brea-"

"GIVE THAT INNOCENCE TO ME PLEASURE!" A female's voice screamed out, the Noah of Pleasure had to dodge two sharp swords to the face, one from a dark haired male and one from a brown haired female.

"J-Jane!" Rhode squeaked.

"Hm? Oi why are you both attacking me?"

"One I don't like you, and two you've got the Innocence I need from that blasted statue! It's harming Lavi and I you twit!" Jane growled out, pointing her ice sword at the male Noah.

"Che." Kanda responded and started attacking Tyki with Jane joining in.

"Two against one? How is that fair?"

"Oi! What did you do to Lavi anyway Kanda?" Jane asked ignoring the golden eyed male.

"I ate that rabbit." Yuu Kanda said seriously, the Noah of Faith was actually half-convinced that he might have.

"If you really did then cough the idiot back out, I'm not being stuck with that blonde idiot for the rest of my life!"

"Che."

"Speak already you damned Exorcist!" The golden eyed female cursed and then aimed a kick at Kanda's face who managed to grab the Innocence from Tyki. "And give that Innocence to me!"

"She'll experiment on it! Don't give her it Yuu!" Lavi's voice spoke loudly.

"Don't call me that idiot!" Kanda snapped but then was tackled to the ground by Faith who grabbed the Innocence happily.

"Finally!" She spoke but then growled once it disappeared from her hand. "Hey!"

"So childish Jane, you could have just said please." Tyki chuckled then let her kick go through him. "I'll send your regards to the Millennium Earl so don't you worry your pretty head." His hand then began to glow with dark matter and his eyes turned into slits.

"Tyki look out!" Rhode warned.

The male Noah managed to move in time to avoid a kick in the head from Nyoibou, who grabbed the Innocence at the same time and landed on her feet.

"Ha! Don't underestimate me Tyki Mikk!"

"Nyoibou give it to me please." Jane commanded sweetly.

"Oh, okay Jane!" The Innocence replied cheerfully.

"AH NYOIBOU DON'T! Jane's gonna experiment on it for god sake!"

"Oh, then that's a bad idea…I should just EEP!" Nyoibou tripped up because of a pink umbrella which Rhode stuck out, who then picked up the Innocence and sighed.

"Tyki, I can't believe you're losing the Innocence to these guys." She managed to say before it was snatched out of her hand by Lenalee. "What? HEY! STUPID EXORCIST GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!"

"Hell yeah Lenalee!" Lavi cheered.

"Tease, eat-" Tyki nearly managed the command but Kanda attacked him with Mugen. "So bloody fast!" Tyki cursed out dodging and blocking the Exorcist's attacks.

The dark green haired female cradled the Innocence to her chest, relieved that the Noah didn't destroy it.

"Lenalee! Look out Jane's coming!" Nyoibou screamed it was too late however when the long haired female was hit by the sword in her side making her drop the Innocence, then her legs were suddenly covered in ice making her towards the ground.

"LENALEE!" Lavi cried out trying to stand up, but her leg had been harmed by one of the pieces of the roof which had landed on there before Nyoibou dug her out.

The female Exorcist felt two arms catch her before she could hit the ground, purple eyes opened to see the cursed Exorcist holding her gently but firmly in his arms.

"Are you okay Lenalee?" Allen asked softly while breaking the ice with his claw then setting her on her feet.

"I'm fine, but why did Jane attack Kanda and I?"

"She doesn't like Exorcists, the only reason she helps sometimes is because of me." Lavi told them both, as she overheard Lenalee's question.

"She'll attack us anyway?" Allen asked.

"She's a Noah still remember? She hates Innocence even if she can use it." The Bookman Apprentice shrugged.

Both Tyki and Rhode had disappeared now, Kanda and Nyoibou had returned to them but there was no sign of Jane.

"Jane, where did you take that Innocence to?" Nyoibou pondered out loud.

"The Akuma seem to be gone now, so we must find the Generals now." Bookman informed.

"That means I'll be leaving you now." Kanda said while bring out his golem to lead the way to his own group.

"Wait Kanda! Be careful!" Lenalee said.

"Yeah come back safe Yuu!"

"Che stupid Usagi." The male said before disappearing into the shadows.

.…:): End of Chapter :(:….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_The names maybe a little odd as I'm not completely sure, like it Yuu is actually spelt with two u's or just the one. Krory/Crowley is another character I have confusion with so if the name is wrong do correct me as I will probably keep changing the name to either the K or the C version…. Now I'm going to go by the manga quite a bit through this story, however I will add in my own parts throughout the story and change the scenes a little._

_**Oh I just created a Deviantart account and will try upload pictures of how Jane, Lavi and Nyoibou look sometime soon, the account is called Lucky's-Lover. Hope you join me on there! Also if anyone is interested in role playing then feel free to ask :3**_

Three figures were seen boarding a train, Lavi, Allen Walker and Krory, they were heading the meet Bookman and Lenalee Lee who had headed off while the Bookman Apprentice and cursed Exorcist waited for Krory. Once sat down both younger male and female noticed the vampire-like Exorcist was looking around innocently and curiously, before Lavi could comment however Allen had began to ask her a question.

"Lavi, as a Noah does that mean you can control Akuma? And do you know all the Noah in the Clan?" The silver eyed male asked softly.

"I can't control Akuma; Jane can though as she is fully Noah unless I accept her. To answer your other question I don't actually know all the Noah, not all have appeared yet… I also can't sense them, and depending how close Jane is they can't sense me." The Bookman Apprentice explained.

"Are you the only Noah on our side then Lavi?" Krory asked, he had found out about Lavi's other side because the two of them accidently spoke of it in front of him, he like Allen accepted the female as his friend still as she was one of the first few to accept him who didn't live in the castle.

"I think so, I don't know of any other Noah." The girl lied, she knew of the 14th, but she wasn't going to even mention about _him_ of all people right now, and he wasn't really siding with the Exorcists from that she knows, which is not very much.

"Oh Krory! This is your first time on a train isn't it?" Allen asked realising that the older man was acting like a child seeing something for the first time.

"Th-that's true…" He said a little embarrassed.

"Why don't you go have some fun then? Take a look-see!" Lavi suggested cheerfully.

"I-I will!" The mostly dark haired male said with a little more confidence and then wandered off.

_Three Hours Later_

"Kro! Where is he? Can someone actually wander a train for three hours?" The red haired female snapped.

"He may have gotten lost." The white haired male added in.

"How can someone get lost on a train?" Lavi muttered. "It's a straight line!"

Once they reached the next compartment of the train the sight that appeared as Allen opened the door was indeed a strange one. Arystar Krory was in his boxers sitting on the floor with tears in his eyes while three men were sitting around him all holding a set of cards, a blond haired child with a mask on was also watching the little group on the floor.

"Krory… what are you doing?" The cursed male asked politely.

"W-well these people invited me to play a game called 'Poker' but before I knew it this game turned out like this…" The older male mumbled out meekly.

'He got suckered…' Allen sighed.

"Oi, you said you were gonna play! Are you a wimp? Backing out now? Bet something else!" The dark haired male demanded making his friends snigger.

"Yeah! But… what else can he bet?" The blonde asked.

"Hmm, how about the cutey there?" The dark haired male smirked, standing up and putting his arm around Lavi's waist. "How about it? Another match for your clothes? Betting your sweet friend here?" He asked pulling the blushing girl close.

"Hey! I'm not being used like that!" Lavi cried out, pushing at his chest though he gently grabbed the hand on his chest and kissed it gently causing her to blush more surprising Krory and Allen.

'He reminds me of someone…but I can't think of whom… Cross? No he'd be trying to get me drunk by now or trying to touch my ass…' Jane thought aloud but paused when Lavi squeaked at the hand on her ass. 'Okay take that back…'

'AHH HE'S TRYING TO STEAL LAVI'S VIRGINITY!' Nyoibou screamed.

The said redhead twitched and stomped on the male wearing glasses' foot harshly causing the said male to wince but keep a good hold of her anyway. Allen frowned and pulled off his jackets and held it out with an innocent smile.

"All the trimmings on this coat are made out of silver, I'll play you for my friend's stuff back, so will you play?" The young boy asked innocently.

"A-Allen!" Lavi gasped out, worried about her usually unlucky friend.

"Hmm…" The male smoking frowned but grinned. "Nah, if you want your friend's clothes back, then she's gotta be the bet!"

"Eh?" Krory, Lavi and Allen gaped.

"She's too cute to resist!" The male said happily, nuzzling into her hair.

"Do you have a crush on her?" The guy wearing the hat asked.

"Who cares?" The male holding Lavi asked.

"But wait-" Allen began but paused when the redhead spoke.

"Fine I'll be the bet, but you better know what you're doing Moyashi."

"It's Allen!" The boy snapped while sitting down, the older male dragged the said female along and sat down with her in his lap.

"I'd prefer to sit on the floor…" Her green eye glared at the older male.

"A young lady such as yourself shouldn't need to sit on such dirty places." The male smirked.

"Then I should remove myself from you, as you are a dirty old geezer." Lavi smiled innocently.

"Ouch…" The male sweat dropped while his friends sniggered.

"She got you mate!"

"Poor guy…"

_A few rounds later…_

"Call!"

"A Royal…Straight…FLUSH?" All three older men cried out throwing their own cards up in the air and cursing.

While the three were whispering to each other and after Krory complimented Allen, Lavi managed to whisper a question, who was now sitting in between each group as she didn't seem to want to leave the dark haired male just yet which confused her.

"Aren't you a bit _too_ good at this? You're supposed to be an unlucky child!"

"That's because I'm cheating Lavi." He smiled innocently as the girl near him paled since Allen started laughing evilly having a dark aura around him which was starting to creep the female out as the boy started ranting about his past of poker playing and how he never loses, also adding in the words debts and Master more than once.

"So dark…" Nyoibou commented who had appeared beside Lavi, only the two male Exorcists could see her this time other than the female though she did notice the darker male glance at her direction a little.

"Call."

"What?"

Once the train had stopped so did the match, the female watched as Allen kindly gave back their clothes and suitcases, she also watched as the young child tried to give the expert poker player a gift as a thanks, however the older black haired male that she recognised but couldn't quite recall of gave Allen a pack of cards.

"Eaze, you should keep that safe, I went through a lot of trouble to get you that chunk of silver."

Just as the three males and boy were about to take off the phone nearby began ringing, the black haired male moved towards it and answered, once finished he told his friends that he had to leave which made them rather annoyed.

"Tyki! Come back with more silver for me okay?" The child with the mask covering his face asked which made the older man grin.

Tyki walked towards a bridge where a large man was waiting for him with pointy ears, a giant grin and a top hat. The male wearing glasses blew out some smoke then dropped the cigarette and asked about getting some food.

"Sure we can Tyki, but dress properly first or you won't be allowed in." The Millennium Earl ordered.

"I'm sooo hungry; I wouldn't mind eating as much as you do even if it gets me fat." The male said with a grin as his look began to change, first his ragged clothes slowly turned into a suit, his hairy face now shaved as the Earl denied he was fat. "I don't really care; as long as I can eat food that's fit for a pig I'm happy."

"You better watch your mouth as well Lord Tyki Mikk." The Akuma-maker commented while throwing a top-hat towards the noble.

"As you wish." The golden eyed male replied as he caught it and placed it on his head, this made the Earl smile. "Oh, I saw dear Lavi on my journeys; it seems she didn't recognise me."

"She wouldn't with you being in your White side, she's never seen it before. I'm, surprised you saw her."

"She and the Exorcists must have been on a job or looking for a General." Tyki commented as they both disappeared.

_In China_

"Lavi, duck please." The female heard the request softly spoken by a young boy's voice.

She turned to find a giant gun aiming at her making the Bookman Apprentice yelp and throw her body backwards, the Innocence fired a little too close for comfort, having to throw all her weight backwards however threw her off balance and caused her to land on the ground. A lone green eye noticed the last Akuma sneaking up behind her friend however and managed to burn it to death with her own Innocence. The short red haired female stood and glared at the silver eyed male who looked confused.

"Lavi, is something wrong?"

"Of course there is! Y OU NEARLY SHOT ME! You're scarier than the Akuma! I told you to warn me before you shoot not after!"

"It was to lessen casualties!" Allen defended himself and then both teenagers started bickering, oblivious to a certain green haired Exorcist about to land on top of them with her Innocence.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"AHH!" Both red haired and white haired Exorcists screamed as they were thrown to the ground.

"I'm back." Lenalee Lee said with an innocent smile while holding a terrified cat. "Hey are you okay?" She asked with worry towards Allen and Lavi.

"I'm fine…" Both replied bitterly.

"Lavi are you okay? You seem to be getting attacked by Innocence a lot today." A blonde female asked helping both Exorcists up though fell down herself when Lavi's Master landed on her head. "OW! WHY ME?"

"Wrong idiot…" Bookman replied before looking towards Lenalee. "Were you successful?"

"Yep! It's not even been eaten yet!" The purple eyed female said cheerfully while forcing the cat to cough out a certain golden golem.

"Is it just me or is she rather violent today without even realising?" The Innocence of Lavi asked.

"Don't know." Was the reply; however she noticed that her Innocence was glancing at Allen's arm. "What's up?"

"Allen! You fool! You've been overdoing it!" Nyoibou hissed, gripping the crumbling arm shocking both Lenalee and Lavi.

"You're arm…it's fragile isn't it?" Lenalee said softly as she was about to cry.

"You made her cry." Bookman called.

"You made Lenalee cry." Lavi told off.

"She's crying! You brought her to tears Allen!" Krory and Nyoibou panicked.

These comments made Allen go pale as he tried to console her.

_Nyoibou's P.O.V._

My Master and her group of friends were told that Cross Marian had already left, how terrible, we've been searching for ages! The Exorcists were also told that the General's ship had sunk by a very pretty woman called Anita, who also mentioned that she would take us to his destination on her own ship! However when the pretty lady said that Cross went to Edo making my Master had paled. This was the worst news possible! That country is Akuma land! Though Allen and the others didn't seem to know this piece of information and weren't informed either by my Master nor I sold out any info. Another surprising thing happened also, while walking around Anita's shop we found Jane! Who was also getting men drunk and cheating at cards… we managed to drag her along on our little adventure to find Cross! This was difficult as she didn't want to try finding him ever again but it's to help out our Master and Jane should be grateful.

"AKUMA ARE COMING!" Allen Walker's voice cried out interrupting my own thoughts and making me quickly move towards my Master.

"Lavi!" I cried out reaching towards her and letting my self go and turn into a weapon.

_Normal P.O.V. _

"Innocence Activate!" All the Exorcists shouted and began attacking the passing Akuma which confused everyone.

"What the? Why are they passing by and not attacking?" The red haired female asked in shock.

"Lavi! The white idiot's being kidnapped!" Jane's voice was heard frown the doors leading inside the ship.

The red haired female turned around to see Allen being dragged away by his leg which was being held by an Akuma, making her worried and angry to see her friend being carried away by demons.

"Allen! Grow-"

Before she could finish another Akuma appeared behind her and started attacking her and the crew.

When the long brown haired female was about to go and help the Bookman Apprentice she froze as a sudden wave of nausea hit her, the blue eyed female turned to the direction that Allen Walker had been dragged off to as her eyes widened in surprise.

"This feeling, A Fallen one?" Jane gasped, trying to control the murderous instinct to go and attack the Fallen and break the Innocence.

During the fight Lavi turned, panting and bleeding, to find the sky was red making her worry, a green eye watched as the blue eyed female took off towards the area, Lavi couldn't follow as she needed to protect the ship and it's crew from any harm, she'll just have to trust her Noah to collect the information of what was going on.

Blue eyes watched as a white haired male fell, then in her opinion foolishly went and maximised his level with his Innocence when he wasn't ready, however she was interested even more at this situation and was starting to be glad that Lavi and Nyoibou dragged her along for their little 'joy-ride' as she liked to name it.

"Wow, he's actually pushing back that thing?" The female gasped, she was beginning to lean forward towards the Exorcist to gain a better view. "Allen Walker is _very_ interesting indeed! No wonder you chose him Neah!"

When the teenager looked up again she found that Allen's Innocence had reached it's limit, Jane then heard him scream in pain, and watched as the town was being destroyed, then the giant thing had started breaking apart. The white haired male jumped back into the air trying to reach his friend, then as Allen tried to get rid of one of Suman's arms and to Jane's surprise the Fallen One bit into the child's hand and held on tightly as they fell to the ground.

"Silly child, you'll die if you keep acting like that." Jane scoffed, resting a hand on her hip with a frown, then she rolled her eyes as her skin began to turn grey and her eyes gold. "Better make sure he still lives." She sighed as she ran but then froze as she felt the presence of a Noah heading towards Allen. "No…damn it!" Jane snarled as run even faster towards the Exorcist in actual worry.

He watched as the body in front of the white haired male exploded, blood rushing out of the body and painting the ground and the boy in crimson.

"Bye-Bye Suman." Tyki Mikk said with a crooked grin.

"No-Noah." Allen Walker croaked out which made the Noah smile as he commanded his Tease to come to him.

The child's silver eyes watched as so many purple butterflies came out of Suman's corpse and began fluttering about in the air, Allen wondered what these creatures were and how dangerous they were as butterflies were normally harmless.

"Come here my pets."

The Tease charged towards the Noah of Pleasure's hands and forced themselves inside of him, he was pushed back a little by the impact but still managed to remain on his feet. The black haired male then smirked and let loose two giant Tease and kissed both of them affectionately.

"Wh-what did you do to Suman?" Allen shouted angrily.

"Eh? It's you! Cheating Boy! Ah you wouldn't recognise me right now would you, I thought you were an old man! Now you wouldn't happen to be Allen Walker now would you?" Tyki asked surprised and a little happy when he mentioned how the boy wouldn't know him, however that smirk he had on his face was instantly wiped off when he was smacked by Allen's hand.

"Shut up! Just tell me what you did to Suman! Did you _kill_ him?" The white haired male roared, he was enraged that this man began blabbing on about something he didn't care about and not even mention the man he just tried to save.

This made Tyki smile at the angry child.

"He was my enemy boy, why wouldn't I kill him?" The golden eyed male asked while lighting up a cigarette and smoking it.

The Noah began explaining what the Tease were since the boy didn't run away from him, he then told the younger one that the Tease were just tools. Allen was frozen in shock however when a hand plunged into his chest and a hand gently wrapped around his heart.

"Well boy, this is my ability, no worries, you won't feel anything, my body can pass through anything expect from what I want to touch, that is my ability." Now Tyki felt himself becoming rather violent, his pupils dilated as he more firmly took hold of the beating heart. "I could take this out while your still alive boy, this is how your friends died and you might also die this way." The grey skinned male smirked but this quickly turned into shocked as Allen stared at him calmly.

"You just ruined my fun…" Tyki muttered as he stood up while petting one of his Tease. "I don't like getting my gloves stained in blood so usually I let my Tease eat the heart. However as Suman cooperated with me I let him become a nursery for my Tease, thanks to him there are many more now. Anyway boy, back to business, are you Allen Walker?" Tyki asked with a smile as he grabbed Allen's neck in a tight hold.

A floating card next to Tyki confirmed that the boy was indeed Allen Walker, the Noah then grabbed the arm created from Innocence and began to tear it from it's body, afterwards he let the boy's body drop to the ground and informed Allen that the Noah could destroy Innocence. A large crooked grin appeared on Tyki's face when he explained about the Heart and began to destroy the Innocence Allen owned.

"STOOOP!" Allen screamed. "It's the only way I can save the souls of the Akuma!" The boy continued as he begged Tyki to stop, he was heartbroken when the Innocence was shattered making him feel empty inside.

"It seems Suman's Innocence didn't break, your Innocence wasn't the Heart eh boy?" Tyki asked with a frown.

"Take Suman's Innocence and leave Tim…run…if you don't the others won't be able to find Master…"

The golem swallowed the Innocence surprising Tyki as it took off; he also smiled commenting that the golem was rather smart.

'Follow him, Akuma.' Tyki commanded mentally. 'The golem has the Fallen One's Innocence, The Earl ordered you to collect it did he not? I have something more important to take care of than chasing after a golem.'

.…:): End of Chapter :(:….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The red haired female was clinging to rope while looking out at the open colorful sky; she had seen something sparkle but wasn't really sure of what was happening right now and hoped that Jane would appear soon to give her some information.

"Lavi!" A female's voice cried out.

"Huh? Lenalee?"

"Help me! Please!" The girl begged.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked landing next to the distressed girl.

"I can't find Allen! I'll explain what happened while we search okay?"

"Of course, let's go." Lavi commented as she used her hammer to fly up into the air and take off.

Once the younger female had explained everything, which even surprised Lavi at the story, the Bookman Apprentice began trying to convince Lenalee to split up.

"We'll find them Lenalee, but it would be easier if we split up, I'm sorry I know you're tired…"

"It's okay Lavi, we have to find them! Allen and Suman need help." Lenalee said with a smile as she flew into the air and went in a different direction.

Once the female had left the Bookman Apprentice tore off her eye-patch to let her golden eye find Jane, if she found Jane, she'll find Allen that was a fact as Jane took off to watch them and the Fallen One.

"Found her…" Lavi smiled as she took off towards her Noah half, who was closing in on Allen. "Jane!" The green eyed female called once she could see the brown haired female who had stopped and looked at her.

"Lavi, you shouldn't be here."

"Why? I'm trying to find Allen!"

"It seems a Noah found him first…" Jane said coldly and began to run towards Allen whereabouts with Lavi running behind her holding onto a now smaller Nyoibou.

"A Noah? Who is it?"

"I think its Tyki." Jane admitted reluctantly.

"We need to hurry…" Lavi said softly as she sped up knowing that the older male has been killing Exorcists a lot more lately.

Once they neared the area Jane shouted, her voice echoing a name.

"Tyki Mikk!"

The brown haired female first appeared through the bushes and into the clearing to see the Noah throwing some cards over a body, she noticed the white hair and was shocked to find Allen lying there limply, her golden eyes narrowed and glared at the black haired Noah.

"What did you do?"

"A Tease ate his heart, killing him." Tyki purred, though the purr didn't affect Jane as she could see his crooked grin.

"What?" Lavi asked as she appeared beside Jane, shocked as she turned to stare at Allen in horror at her friend's death. "It can't be…"

"Sorry dear Lavi, but it's true." The black haired male said in a soothing tone to try and calm her down. "It had to be done; he was on The Earl's list."

"…list?" The red haired female asked softly, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice and trying to not attack Tyki in blind rage unlike Jane who was seething beside her, for an ice-user she had the worst temper sometimes, however Lavi wasn't too sure why Jane was angry at an Exorcist's death.

"Yes, little sister, I've been given a task to kill certain people linked to something big, Allen Walker was such a person."

The Bookman Apprentice was getting pissed off, her grip tightened on Nyoibou and this made Tyki smile sadly.

"Don't try and fight me dear, I'd rather not harm you."

"Shut up! I should kill you right now!" Lavi snarled angrily.

"Is he really dead?" Jane hissed.

"I told you he is, I had a Tease eat his heart." Tyki lied, he didn't want the two girls to try and rush him to safety and to try and save his life, so he was telling both girls that Allen was already lost to the world.

Both golden eyes and green eye locked together in understanding; Tyki Mikk needed to be hurt.

"I'm going to leave now, don't be upset by this little sister, it's not good for your health." The male Noah commented as he began walked away but had to then dodge a hammer and a sword.

"Like hell I wouldn't be upset!" Lavi hissed as Tyki yet again blocked her Innocence and dodged a sword aimed at his head. "And stop calling me 'sister'!"

A fog slowly started to appear blinding everyone, the Noah of Pleasure raised an eyebrow but then disappeared into the ground, grabbed Lavi from behind and covered her mouth and then disappeared into the forest a little more with Jane following as he had grabbed her arm to drag her away into hiding. All three Noah froze as they heard footsteps coming closer and a curse escape from a girl's lips, while that happened Lavi was trying to get the hand off her mouth while Jane watched from the tall bushes they were kneeling behind.

"That's why you dragged us over here…" Jane commented quietly.

"Of course, could be one of your friends however." Tyki replied during the time he was restraining the female Exorcist's arms and hugging her tightly to his chest while also making her comfortable.

"My friends? You do know who I am right?" Jane glanced at him.

The male Noah however was starting to think Jane was beginning to form relationships with some of the Exorcists otherwise she wouldn't have fought beside Yuu Kanda and would have told him to back off when they attacked Tyki though he didn't comment on that right away as his attention was directed to Lavi making him press his lips to her ear and began to whisper softly in it as she looked like she was about to try something.

"Do not try and lick my hand this time otherwise you'll have a wet glove sticking to your face and that wouldn't feel nice now would it?" He said in a knowing tone which made her glare at him for ruining her little scheme. "Don't give me that look love, it doesn't suit you."

Jane ignored the two and watched as the orange haired female carried Allen away after tripping up and managing to figure out what he was, the fog seemed to follow the girl and Allen as she took him away luckily as the fog really was starting to piss Jane off. The golden eyed female noticed that Lavi winced when the other girl mention that it was too late for Allen, Tyki also felt that wince and rubbed her arms soothingly to calm his younger sister before she tried to attack him again. The multi-coloured eyed female tugged at her arms trying to gain freedom so she could at least hit him with her hammer but he just tightened his grip.

"Shhh, try to relax Lavi. It wouldn't do you any good getting yourself worked up about a death of an Exorcist, you didn't cry when that Finder died after all." He tried to sooth while still rubbing her arms and covering her mouth in case the girl that took Allen was still nearby.

He felt Lavi tense against him at the mention of her old friend but then started relaxing a little, being pressed against Tyki was making her warm and comfortable and she was still a little dazed from her wounds inflicted by the Akuma attack on the ship. Jane didn't interrupt feeling that keeping Lavi calm was best now that she was thinking clearly again; once the person who took Allen was long gone Tyki released his hold on Lavi's mouth to now let her speak if she wanted to.

"Damn it all…" The youngest female cursed.

"Now, now Lavi, young ladies shouldn't speak like that." The male Noah teased making her squirm against him in annoyance.

"Let go of me already!"

"Will you attack me?" Tyki asked seriously.

"I might depending on how quickly you let go." The restrained female snapped, she was feeling rather irritated even in her dazed state.

The golden eyed female gently pushed a hand towards the blood that managed to escape from under Lavi's bandana from the newly formed cuts on her head instead of her Noah signs. Jane then after finishing inspecting those cuts looked over the other cuts and bruises on Lavi's body even going as far to force off her jacket with Tyki sitting behind her.

"Y'know if you really want to strip Lavi I could help." The male said cheekily earning a smack to the head dislodging his hat again.

"I'm just checking her wounds idiot."

"Yes, yes I know, I'm no fool."

"That's one subject that someone could make a _very_ good argument on." The long haired female commented calmly while pulling Lavi's top up to check her stomach which had a few bruises, Lavi however to both male and female's surprise next to her let out a girly squeak and began kicking at her Noah side which made Jane move back a little still shocked by the squeal her host released.

"Get lost Jane! Stop pulling off my clothes!"

"That was cute…" Tyki mumbled softly with a bright smile on his face making the red haired female blush and start squirming even harder than before.

"I hate you all! Let me go!"

"Relax, I'm just making sure those stupid Akuma didn't hurt you too much, since you never let me check properly I've decided to do it while you have been restrained." Jane said calmly to hopefully pull Lavi into a calmer state of mind instead of kicking up a fuss like she usually does.

"It's for your own good sweetheart." Tyki hummed pleasantly.

"You just want Jane to strip me!"

Once the older female had stopped scanning over her host Lavi was allowed to be free, the green eyed girl slipped on her eye-patch and stretched her body. When she turned away Tyki had disappeared into the ground while Jane was moving back into the clearing, Lavi followed behind and heard footsteps again coming towards them.

"L-Lavi? You found Allen?" Lenalee asked in surprise, though she sounded exhausted and in pain.

A certain golden golem fluttered next to her whom she had saved from a large group of Akuma when trying to find Allen and Suman, she was then shown what had happened to Allen making her heartbroken. The white haired male was now gone and she didn't know why.

"No…I only arrived just a few minutes ago, Allen's gone Lenalee…he isn't here…"

The girl began sobbing bitterly but refused to let her tears fall; instead she stared at the green eyed female before her.

"Lavi, h-how did you find th-this place?"

"I had found Jane and she brought me here." Lavi said in a soothing tone.

The purple eyed girl's eyed narrowed as she slapped Jane's cheek shocking everyone including herself.

"Why? Why didn't you help Allen! Why did you let a Noah attack him? You're sick! Lavi's an Exorcist! Why wouldn't you help another Exorcist! You laughed as Allen died didn't you? You Noah are monsters!" Lenalee screamed.

The golden eyed female raised a hand to her face; her golden eyes were wide in shock as the pain now numbing her face. Her hand shook as it reached up to cover her eyes as to not see the purple eyed girl anymore. Jane's body had started shaking as a grin appeared on her face. Lavi was shocked into silence by Lenalee slapping her Noah side and now she knew Jane was trying to control her own temper.

"Foolish Exorcist, I could kill you, no I will kill you." The older female snarled and grabbed Lenalee's neck choking her, ice was starting to form in her hand into a large knife which was now pressed over Lenalee's heart. "You slapped me! You little brat! You have no idea who you are dealing with do you? A General was killed by a Noah and you still dare attack us? I may only be at half my power by it's still enough to kill a child like you!"

Just when the knife was about to stab into the girl's heart a hand reached out and gripped the knife, a cut easily formed and blood quickly oozed out of the wound. The grey skinned female turned to look at who was holding the knife so tightly, it was her host that had just spared the Exorcist's life.

"_Lavi_." Jane growled out, her eyes narrowing as she stared darkly at the Bookman Apprentice.

"_Jane_. Let Lenalee go." Lavi ordered calmly, though the Noah side of the red haired female felt the bitter cold in the younger female's voice.

"You don't order me around my dear child. I want to kill this _Exorcist_." Jane said darkly, her eyes cold and her lips forming into a sadistic grin. "She even gave me a cut… I can feel that clearly, I shouldn't be allowed to bleed."

Lavi's grip tightened on the ices, more blood came out but she didn't care, this was for Lenalee after all, who cares if her hand was harmed, as long as her younger friend lived.

"No."

"…Fine…" Jane decided, she threw Lenalee onto the ground and let the ice melt back into her skin, then started heading back towards the boat. "Be quick to catch up _Exorcists_."

* * *

><p>On the ship heading towards Japan a green eyed girl sat on the banister of the boat, her knees tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped around her knees. The green eyed shown was dulled as she was deeply in thought. Lavi was a little uncomfortable as she had recently had a scolding from her Master when she started shouting at Lenalee for being so depressed but Lavi just hated seeing the green haired girl act like that, it hurt, badly. The red haired female heard a few movements with a soft groan from below her making her look down to find her Noah side in a deep sleep while leaning against the banister of the boat as well, Lavi turned around so her feet and legs hung towards the water while she rested her head on her arms watching the older female rest.<p>

"I wonder what she's dreaming about." The red haired female said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Jane's P.O.V<p>

"I'm sorry that she is lost." A female's voice rang out.

"You have my sincere apologies my lady." An old man's voice spoke.

"I hope she reaches Heaven." Another woman's voice called out.

What the hell were these fools talking about? They're so noisy, why can't I sleep in peace for once? To my irritation they voices continued with softly spoken words and of their sorrow's so I just decided to wake up and see what was going on. I regretted it immediately.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a Church, people sitting in rows of chairs, wearing black, looking depressed, I also noted that I could hardly move, well my bottom half couldn't move. When I reached a hand out it was stopped by glass surprising me completely then to my utter horror I felt padding covering my back of my body and wood surrounding me. No, this can't be happening!

"Let me out!" I screamed in panic, but nobody noticed.

I desperately looked around and found The Earl in human form holding a bible and dressed as a Minister looking towards me.

"Earl? What's going on? Let me go!" I felt even more panic flow freely through me no matter how hard I tried to restrain it as The Earl muttered a few words about hoping I will be sent to Heaven and live in peace with the rest of my death shocking me.

I then watched as the fat git walked towards a woman sitting at the front of the row by herself, short red hair covered her face as it was lowered, a black dress covered her body, once she looked up however I noticed a green and golden eye staring at me making me scream at her.

"Lavi! Get me out of here! Please! Lavi this isn't funny anymore!" I screamed desperately, this box was suffocating me, restraining me, I could hardly move and it only felt like the walls were closing in.

Once the fat git had finished comforting Lavi he said a few words, I then realised this was a funeral, _my_ funeral. I'm not dead you know! What is going on for God's sake? Then four men walked forward, Tyki Mikk, his brother, Sheryl Camelot, Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker picked up the case and began the march outside, all I could see was the blue sky while I struggle against the door of the box, the blue sky was like the light I couldn't reach, the damn sky was even making me jealous now! The box I was locked in was lowered, and this was making me breath heavily and slam against the door even more. Please just let me go, oh someone please just help me. I don't care who just anyone! I wouldn't even mind Pleasure helping me now! Different people began lowering flowers on to the box, Rhode, Jasdebi, Skin of all people, Lulubell, Krory, Miranda, Komui, Lenalee, I screamed at every one of them to do something, to let me free, but no one even noticed. To my utter horror however my damned Innocence laid a flower on the box, my body was mixed with different emotions and after seeing the one person I trusted most turn away from me while I was screaming for help and facing one of my biggest fears just broke something inside me, hot tears gathered around my eyes and slowly trailed down my cheeks. I hissed as they appeared, I felt so humiliated, but this box, it _was_ becoming smaller, even smaller, I couldn't move, all I could do was cry and scream for help, my hands hitting the glass was the only thing that would work and even then I couldn't be free, I couldn't be free why oh why? I cried even more when Lavi, my host, gently placed a flower on the damnable box and walk away from me. The three dark heads and one light haired male then worst of all started lowering the box and now they were, oh god, no they were completely trapping me! They're burying me alive! No! No, they can't do this, why is this happening? I'm going to die trapped in such a small space. Bile was rising up my throat and it took all my self restraint not to throw up, now everything was dark and I couldn't hear anything apart from my sobs and gasps of fear.

"Jane! What's wrong?" A female's voice rang out to me.

Of course there was something wrong! I'm about to die in here! Oh god, I don't want to die, I don't want to die in here of all places.

"Wake up!"

Wake up? This is a dream? Or I'm I only just wishing for that so much that I'm dreaming of it?

"**WAKE UP!**"

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

Blue eyes shot open to meet another set of eyes, a beautiful green eye and a deadly golden eye, both filled with concern. Jane sat up properly then stood and sat on the banister while Lavi stood facing her.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay! Fool!" The Noah side said but with a sniff as she noticed her nose was runny and her eyes had watered up making her curse earning a chuckle from Lavi, however the thing that surprised her was that the red haired female wrapped her arms around Jane and had her head placed on Jane's shoulder.

"You need to show yourself more, and not try to cover yourself up with anger and emptiness." Lavi whispered into the brown haired female's ear.

"And you need to put on your eye-patch, you're acting more Noah than usual." Jane spoke in an unamused tone.

"You had a nightmare."

"…I know…"

"It's not healthy keeping your feelings bottled up." Lavi smiled earning a scoff from her Noah side.

"This coming from a member of the Bookman Clan."

"Yes, but I'm not saying this as a Bookman, I'm saying this as Lavi."

There was silence after that reply, both eyes avoided each over as the Bookman Apprentice pulled away and sat herself beside the blue eyed female. Jane cleared her throat and then with a sigh began to speak.

"I have a terrible fear of small spaces." She stated making Lavi jump in surprise at the sudden noise. "That was mostly what my nightmare was about. It was my funeral, I was trapped in a box, alive, but no one could hear me, when you, Nyoibou, Tyki, Rhode and so many other people appeared I begged for help, but no one listened, that blasted Innocence of all things didn't even listen, the person I've been stuck with for centuries didn't hear me, then the damned box started shrinking as Allen, Kanda, Tyki and Sheryl lowered it and began to cover the box with mud again burying me completely, it was dark, I could hardly breath, I could only move my hands, all I could do was cry and try to breath. I was too horrified to calm down, and then you woke me up."

"I never knew that was one of your fears. I'm sorry you went through it, and I'll _always_ come to help you, no matter what." Lavi promised, holding one of her Noah's hands and squeezing it reassuringly, this brought a smile to Jane's face instead of a smirk which was usually there.

"I'm supposed to be saying that to you Exorcist, I'm supposed to protect you as my host." The long brown hair girl laughed.

"Then we can protect each other." Lavi grinned as she slipped on her eye-patch.

What the Exorcist and Noah didn't notice was a tall Akuma behind them, which Miranda Lotto managed to sense and scream that they were under attack. When the three adults, Krory, Bookman and Miranda, reached the deck they saw a large hammer landing on the Akuma while the female holding the hammer was knelling down and being surrounded by time energy behind her Jane was sitting up, however both looked over to the Akuma when it began speaking.

"Title: How did you recover?"

"A Level Three." Jane said in shock.

'He recovered so quickly, damn it.' Lavi cursed in her head.

'Lavi watch it!' Nyoibou warned.

It was too late however as the Akuma blasted the hammer away throwing both in different directions, Lavi landed on the cloth being held up by the mast while Nyoibou landed on the boat in it's smaller form.

"Lavi!" Jane screamed, starting to get up as the Akuma appeared in front of the younger girl.

"Title: Head Smash." The Akuma said smugly as it's fist aimed for Lavi's head who watched in horror as she was stuck.

"**LAVI!**" Mahoja screamed.

.…:): End of Chapter :(:….


	8. Chapter 8

**Anyone roleplay? If you want to rp Lucky with me and Yullen then I'd be happy to join :)**

**Chapter 8**

The boat was broken and had started sinking, however Miranda's Innocence managed to fix everything to perfect shape again, during that Lavi had opened her eye to see needles floating in front of her protecting her from the blow that was meant to smash her head in surprising the girl while the Akuma groaned in slight pain from the light matter slowly eating away at his dark matter form.

"Heaven Compass. North Crime!" Bookman shouted as he protected his student from the powerful blow aimed for her, the Innocence aimed at the Akuma and forced the Akuma against a mast with the old man was standing above on a rope.

"Gramps…" The female mumbled in surprise before squeaking as she fell off the thick sheets helping the boat move. "EEP!"

"Moron, getting us worried for nothing." Bookman muttered as he glanced down at the Akuma when it began speaking, now glad that his young apprentice was out of the way.

"Title: Why won't you kill me?"

"I need you to answer a few questions, first off, where did you come from Akuma?"

"Title: I am Eshi, created from a soul of a Japanese painter."

"There is no point attacking human's at sea, its The Earl isn't it?"

"You want information on Cross Marian huh?" Eshi asked as he grabbed Bookman and flew into the air.

"No way!" The old man gasped.

"I'll tell you, but only if you become a painting for me!" The Akuma laughed.

"**GRAMPS!**" Lavi screamed, however Jane had grabbed Nyoibou and extended the Innocence. "Jane! You can't use Innocence for long!" The female shouted before being helped off the ground by Krory.

"You'll just have to stay here and wait Lavi, there's no way for you to get up there." Krory responded.

The female cursed but then noticed a long green haired female using Nyoibou to reach the sky while she had her boots activated.

* * *

><p>"Title: Old Man and The Moon" Eshi's voice rang out.<p>

"Bookman!" Jane cried out, she caught him as he fell though winced when the hand holding Nyoibou started bleeding from the cuts that started to appear making her growl at the pain before glaring at the short man. "Hey! Bookman, wake up!" The blue eyed female snarled, then froze as another girl flew past her.

"Return to the ship Jane." Lenalee Lee ordered softly as she charged at the Akuma.

"Don't order me around you damned Exorcist!" Jane snarled but then gasped, cuts and bruises appeared along her body from the fight when Allen disappeared and from being blasted about by that Level Three Akuma with Lavi.

'No way… my wounds have come back! I'm not close enough to the boat!' The brown haired female thought to herself.

"Title:" Eshi began, his hands locking into a rectangle.

"I will destroy you!" Lenalee said.

"Foolish Exorcist! That's a Level Three!" Jane cried out. "It'll kill you if you fight it alone!" Then she looked away with an impish smile. "Not that I really mind as much but still Lavi's working with those fools so I can't have them making her look weak." She muttered.

Both Lenalee and the Akuma began to fight, kicking and punching, then suddenly the purple eyed female kicked the demon very hard sending him towards the water, then she began to drop down while staring at Jane.

"It's alright Jane, I'm fine, because I've made my choice, so go and protect the ship, I will catch up later." Lenalee smiled as she fell making the Noah glare down at her.

"Re-return to the ship Jane."

"Eh?" The girl asked looking towards the older man that she held respect for.

"There are more Akuma in the sky, he didn't come alone."

Just as Bookman muttered that out bullets began to shot from the sky making Jane having to lower them down. Meanwhile Krory began protecting Miranda's Time Invoke since whenever that was hit damage was landed on the stressed woman. Once Jane landed on the ground she threw Nyoibou to Lavi who managed to catch it and send out a fire seal to cover Miranda's Innocence as the black and white haired male couldn't protect it for much longer.

"Sorry to make you wait Krow!" Lavi told him happily.

"Stop calling me that eye-patch!"

"Sorry Krory!" The female giggled as Jane inspected her bleeding hand and winced as she felt Innocence leaking into her blood. "Are you okay Jane? You know you shouldn't use Nyoibou!" Lavi scowled.

"Well you weren't near it so I took measures into my own hands; my hand will be fine, just get rid of those Akuma before I command them to self destruct! Or at least any Level Twos and Ones, the blasted Level Three won't listen to me." Jane said rolling her eyes.

The long brown haired female tripped when the ship started sinking, noticing that Miranda looked panicked, and she also noted that a purple glowing chain was wrapped around her Innocence. The Noah side moved towards her and began to try and counter its ability informing the woman that it the Akuma's ability to control Gravity. The woman also knew about her which was making Jane seriously doubt Lavi's ability to keep secrets, though technically it was Nyoibou's fault as she appeared out of nowhere making Lavi blurt everything out as Miranda went into hysterics.

"Damn that Akuma! It's all his fault and I can't even get him to stop!" The Noah side snarled.

Halfway through the battle Jane had froze when she felt an Innocence reach it's Maximum power, blue eyes shot over each Exorcist to find the power coming from none of them, so she glanced out to the ocean where Lenalee was battling for her life, Nyoibou also felt that change but decided not the inform her Mistress and continue with the battle.

"Lenalee Lee…"

"Huh?" Miranda asked looking up desperately at the Noah.

"Nothing." Jane snapped and tried focusing on releasing the older looking woman though the temptation to go and break that Innocence was really hard to resist.

"Krory? Are you okay? You look completely out of it!" Lavi yelped causing the blue eyed female to twitch and watch her.

"Need…Akuma blood…losing strength to fight."

"Ah! Krow! You need to keep fighting!"

"I see her…Eliade…"

'Pathetic…" Jane muttered while her host screamed.

"GET A GRIP ALREADY! God dam-" Before she could finish Lavi was shot in the shoulder by an Akuma bullet making Jane scream her name as her host fell into the sea, however before she could do anything Krory had dived in after the female Exorcist making her relax a little.

"I can trust him enough to rescue Lavi… for now I need to concentrate on this so we don't all drown." Jane muttered out glancing at the dark chains, she was enraged though and resisted to urge to make those Akuma self-destruct.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the water stars had started appearing along the Bookman Apprentice's body as her Noah genes tried to fight it off, suddenly though a hand firmly gripped her arm and a sharp sting appeared around her neck, then the girl felt herself being pulled back into the sky and dropped onto the boat making her cough and gasp for oxygen.<p>

"Ah, you're alive."

"Didn't I just get shot?" Lavi yelped then turned around to look at Krory. "And what do you mean by that?" A green eyed then saw blood trailing out her neck making her tense and glance at the grinning male next to her with a horrified expression.

"HEY! DID YOU JUST BITE MY MISTRESS?" Nyoibou ranted, changing back into her human form and screaming at the black and white haired man.

"Thanks for the meal girl, I managed to get all that poison out before it took effect on your body, though you are a Noah it seems even you get affected by it. Oh I also drank some of your blood by accident." He said while Lavi went pale and Nyoibou shivered.

"**YOU IDIOTS! HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN ON SITTING THERE? GET YOU'RE ASSES IN GEAR AND FIGHT YOU SLACKERS!**" Bookman's voice echoed towards them.

"How dare that old bat talk to **me** like that." Krory glared.

"B-but THIS IDIOT BIT MY MISTRESS!" The blond cried out in distress.

"Who's the idiot?"

"Why aren't you using your Wood Seal you fool?" Lavi's Master shouted at her while ignoring the other two.

"Eh? I forgot about it…" The girl said tilting her head to the side.

"**YOU IDIOT!**"

"It's not nice to shout Gramps…" She replied lazily while grabbing Krory and whispering to him making the 'Panda' more irritated while her Innocence turned into a hammer and fitted snugly into her hand.

"Good idea, though your footing isn't good, but a death like this wouldn't be ideal for one such as me." Krory remarked with a smirk.

Then to everyone's surprise the Ship began to resurface instead of sink, this made Lavi fall over and hold onto the banister while Krory grinned evilly.

"Lavi! Now! Show them whose boss!"

This made Jane and Lavi smirk, the female Exorcist lets her hammer rest on her shoulders behind her as seals appear around her, Nyoibou enlarges and Lavi hits the Innocence against the Wood Seal and a blast of energy reaches out towards the sky.

"The Wood Seal, not an offensive seal which is rather unique for Nyoibou that seal controls nature itself instead of destroying things as the Innocence normally does." Jane commented sadly while she was kneeling next to Miranda making the other woman surprised.

"Jane?"

'Lavi's getting further and further away from the Noah, it's like when I reach out to her, she begins to fade like the light with Nyoibou…' The Noah thought as she watched her 'host' with a smile.

"Hey, you clouds, leave already!" Lavi ordered with a grin.

Once the clouds were gone Krory spotted the three Akuma, he then pressed against Lavi's Innocence as it threw him up into the air.

Jane watched as Krory injected his blood into them, she watched as he spoke to them with an enraged expression.

"Red snow?" Miranda asked as she reached out her hand to catch one of the red particles.

"No." Krory said as he dropped down next to Jane and Miranda freaking them out along with the crew members nearby. "Crimson, blood that reeks of blood, brilliant isn't it?" He then collapsed on the ground making everyone, minus Jane, scream in worry though the female did twitch in surprise.

"Krory! You're turning pale! Didn't you drink their blood?" Miranda panicked making the long brown haired female sweat drop.

"Sh-shut up…" The dark eyed Exorcist muttered out weakly.

To Jane's and Miranda's surprise the chain around her Innocence suddenly broke as the boat managed to make itself look perfect again thanks to her Innocence.

* * *

><p>"Why hasn't she come back?" Lavi asked to herself, in Nyoibou's opinion she looked rather dark right now.<p>

Later on however the red haired female got fed up and tried to go find Lenalee, however the crew started to restrain her so she couldn't leave.

"Let me go already! I can find her much faster than you guys can!" Lavi snapped, struggling.

"You're seriously wounded miss! You could get attacked while trying to find her!" A crew member shouted while holding on to another crew member who had his arms under Lavi's own arms and trying to put her in a headlock so he could drag her off her own Innocence.

She then managed to get them off her by enlarging her own Innocence but Miranda hugged her from behind.

"Please Lavi, don't be so rough with the crew, they protected me…" The brown haired female whimpered as she pulled away but held the red haired girl's arm gently. "Lavi, please, a-are you sure you have no fatal wounds?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine, there's no need to worry." Lavi smiled sweetly.

"Y-you seem to be bleeding, shouldn't we at least tie it up first?" Miranda tried to coax the younger girl to stay on the boat, however the green eyed female pulled away angrily and was about to snap when a hand gently placed itself on her shoulder but firmly also.

"Relax Lavi, you can go after Lenalee, The Exorcist and humans just want to make sure you are alright first." Jane commented with a reassuring look then turned towards the other brown haired female as Lavi took off.

"B-but Lavi!" Miranda cried out, reaching out towards her, but Jane's hand firmly pulled her hand down and shoved her further onto the boat.

"Quiet down Exorcist, you're so annoying, Lavi was getting worked up and now she's remembering bad things, so just let her go now, she'll come back and when she does she'll rest easier when she knows what has happened to her friend, got it?" Jane said with a glare.

"But she's injured!"

"And that's my reasonability and Bookman's, none of us tried to stop her so leave her alone."

* * *

><p>"Are you Junior?" An Akuma asked causally.<p>

"Eh?" Lavi froze in surprise, her injures had opened open covering her with blood to her irritation as it made her feel sticky and nasty.

"Maybe I should ask if you're Faith, eh Bookman's Apprentice? Is that who you are?"

"…Yes…"

"Finally! Could you help me out? My hands are killing me! I'm such a brave Akuma!"

"What is he talking about?" Lavi muttered but then became shocked as she saw Lenalee Lee inside the crystal. "What did you do to her?" Lavi shouted, enraged.

"I didn't do this Mistress! She's inside her Innocence!" The Akuma shouted trying to defend herself.

'It's true Lavi, the crystal is her Innocence' Nyoibou's voice rang out in her head surprising the girl.

'I've never heard of an Equipment type doing this before…acting without the will of it's compatible' The female thought to herself. 'Is this a trap?'

"Help me out already Junior! The Innocence is killing me." Suddenly though a golden golem hit itself against the Akuma's face then land on his face. "Oh, you're Marian's Golem huh?"

"Timcampy? Wait… you've been converted haven't you?" Lavi asked the yellow Akuma with a narrowed eye.

"Yep! I'm his messenger! Now help me out already."

* * *

><p>Once the Innocence landed on the boat Anita rushed out to help Lenalee, however she collapsed onto the ground holding her ears and crying at the pain of singing in her ears. Mahoja helped her Mistress move away from the Innocence as Bookman warned them and the crew to keep away.<p>

"It's definitely Lenalee's Innocence." Nyoibou commented, she placed a hand against the crystal and gently stroked it with a sad smile on her face.

"That's not the problem right now, a piece of Innocence went out of its way and protected its owner, that's never happened, only Nyoibou can do that as she is the only one to turn into a human." This made the said Innocence squirm though no one noticed as Bookman mentioned it. 'If that is the case, that Lenalee's Innocence saved her because she is Lenalee Lee then this will make an outstanding document.'

'Old man…don't tell me… that Lenalee's Innocence, is the Heart?'

"She's the 'Heart' huh?" The Akuma asked making the green eyed girl glare.

"Relax Lavi, there is no need to be cautious, Marian's conversion doesn't break easily, the Akuma will self destruct if that happens." Jane spoke, watching Lenalee's Innocence. "Timcampy landing on him confirms this, so just relax; it's no good getting yourself worked up."

"See! You should apologies Mistress!"

"Eh? O-okay, I'm sorry…"

"Anyway, I have a message from Marian; he is alive and is moving towards Edo in Japan."

"Edo? What's there?" Lavi asked as she wasn't really sure.

"You don't know? Aren't you supposed to be a Noah?" The Akuma asked in shock.

"Sh-shut up." The green eyed female blushed while crossing her arms.

"It's Noah's Ark Lavi. A giant box." Nyoibou stated.

"Yeah, 'a giant box' that generates Akuma." Jane scoffed, glancing at Nyoibou. "Also the girl doesn't know everything, she hasn't accepted her Noah." The blue eyed female said pointing at Lavi.

"Oh that's why… well anyway Marian's mission is to destroy it."

'Wow, the General was doing his job…' Bookman, Lavi, Miranda, Nyoibou and Jane thought with surprise.

"Won't he need help from all the Akuma and Noah?" Miranda asked softly.

"No, Marian said "That if you guys become a hindrance, go home!" so you wouldn't bother him."

"Ouch…" Lavi winced. "So cruel…"

"Agreed…" The blue eyed female sighed. "Those words are rather insulting actually."

"Japan is already The Earl's country, as you should know Lavi." The Akuma said with a glance at the red haired female.

"What? Why did you tell us Lavi?" Miranda asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk about my Noah side much."

"You haven't been doing a great job of that so far idiot! Since all the Exorcists here know." Bookman hissed while the girl laughed nervously.

Suddenly Lenalee's Innocence shot out a burst of light as it began to disappear, Lenalee was slowly lowered to the ground, Lavi went to rush over to her but was gently pulled back by Jane.

"Don't, let the Innocence check over her." The blue eyed female spoke gently in her ear but still held her arm worried about Lavi since she is part Noah.

The brown eyed female lowered herself by Lenalee's side and held her up.

"Lenalee…" Nyoibou spoke softly.

"Nyoibou… I'm, am I alive?"

Lavi shook as she held back her tears; Jane's firm grip was managing to help at least.

"You are alive my friend, and you're going to stay that way for a very long time." The blond haired female smiled. "The main question now is: should we go back? Or should we continue?"

"Let's go on." Lenalee smiled. "If we turn back we'd be insulting those who have given their lives to help us." The short haired female however gasped as her legs wouldn't move, though felt two hands grab her and pull her up, Lavi and Krory were holding her up.

"We've got Lee's approval then." Jane smirked.

"Let's continue on! To Edo!" Lavi grinned.

* * *

><p>"Wow Akuma! You're fast!" The red haired female grinned. "Would your energy last Chomesuke?"<p>

"Chomesuke? Actually that's rather cute, and anyway, we have to get to Edo as fast as we can!"

"Why?"

"It's my business okay!"

'Losing control huh?' Jane thought with interest, her eyes flashing gold momentarily.

"It's better that way anyway." Lenalee spoke making Lavi looked back while the wind forced her hair to cover some of her face. "Miranda's so tired, she took up a lot of damage during that battle with the Akuma and using Time Record takes up a lot of energy."

"Are you okay Miranda? I'm sorry I didn't protect you enough." Lavi said sadly.

"No, I'm sorry; I don't think…I can keep going until Edo…" She said weakly.

"It's okay." The red haired female said soothingly, stroking Miranda's brown haired.

"No, you don't understand…" The brown eyed woman whimpered.

"Miranda… please, don't bear with this alone okay? You aren't the only Exorcist here." Lenalee soothed softly, holding Miranda closer to comfort her. "We are all here with you."

Lavi was frozen in shock, her eye wide, this feeling inside her chest, it was so painful.

'I think she's growing an attachment for these humans…' Jane thought bitterly. 'This is bad… I should warn the others.'

.…:): End of Chapter :(:….


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rain dripped down from the cloudy skies, a dark, moody atmosphere covered the ship that the Exorcists and the Black Order supporters where in, the said Exorcists were called up to the deck by Mahoja, The Captain's right hand, Anita, the Captain of the ship was also standing with her as a red haired, grey haired, brown haired, green haired, black and white haired group of Exorcists appeared with an Akuma, including a certain long brown haired female and short blond haired female.

"Where's the Crew?" Lavi asked, noticing that most of the sailors were gone making the area around the boat less cheerful.

"Don't tell me." Lenalee whispered softly, figuring out what had happened.

"I told the crew that they needn't send you off, I wanted them to have their last moments to themselves."

"They are downstairs feasting." A crew member said with a smile.

"I wanted them to spend their last moments as they wished." Anita explained again.

"You…are you only ones that survived?" Lenalee asked in shock making Miranda cry.

"It's okay, shh, we all became Supporters because we had lost our families to the Akuma, we have only been living for revenge." The black haired female comforted the distressed Exorcist.

"Please win Sir Exorcists!" Several voices called out surprising everyone. "For our sake go on! Win this war!"

"From the speaker?" The purple eyed female gasped. "The crew…" She whimpered out as more tears gathered in her eyes.

"Everyone…" The Captain is the ship whispered out.

"Please win sir Exorcists!" Once this was said again Lavi was staring in shock, hands clenched tightly. "Look after our comrades!"

"Gramps… this is so painful…" She whispered out while Bookman looked down. "Dammit… I really do hate this record…"

'Such foolish people, the Exorcists will never win, they will die under the might of The Earl and the Noah Clan.' Jane thought with a scowl, she even was hissing which Nyoibou noticed as she restrained herself from mocking the humans and from becoming upset. 'But why do I feel like crying?'

Once they sat in the boat and helping the crew members on Chomesuke was explaining how he would take them closer to Edo. Jane noticed Anita and Mahoja not climbing into the boat and realised they had been hit by the Akuma, Lenalee kept reaching out towards them even when the Akuma pulled the boat away, then she began crying hard which made Lavi wince, blue eyes also watched the other brown haired female cry as she was forced to release her Innocence.

"We will, we will definitely win!" Lenalee Lee promised.

Jane had to restrain a scoff coming from her lips as she sat nearby Lavi crossing her arms and legs and looking down, her hood covering her head from the water pouring down around them after she yanked her Innocence's hood up, who was gazing around dully, so the light matter wouldn't gain a cold and would not be able to work properly for the Bookman Apprentice.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Japan!" Chomesuke exclaimed as he actually turned into a she shocking everyone there.<p>

"You're a girl?" Lavi gasped.

"Just like you." The Akuma smiled.

"So pretty." Nyoibou smiled, but then scowled. "For an Akuma."

"Anyway about ninety percent of the population here is Akuma and the government is controlled by Master Earl. Human's cannot breathe easily here." Chomesuke explained, ignoring the Innocence as best as she could. "I guess the same goes for us Akuma actually…"

"Chomesuke, what do you mean by that?" Miranda asked but froze when someone was standing there.

"Sachiko." The woman called out.

"Kawamura!"

"Sachiko?" Lavi asked in surprise.

"That's the name of my body! She's another modified Akuma!" She said happily and went to hug the other Akuma, however she stopped. "Kawamura?"

The Akuma's face had gone funny then was trapped by a spider's web, the woman's Akuma form was being forced out of her this made Chomesuke run back towards the group and forced them to hide.

'What's going on?' Lavi sent her thoughts to Chomesuke.

'Those Level Three Akuma got to Kawamura first, she's a goner.' The Akuma replied in fear and irritation.

'Why? They are all Akuma!'

'You're Noah's memories must not have activated yet, Akuma eat each other! To control their murderous instincts and to steal their powers they feed. In this country only the strongest survives Mistress Lavi.'

'Please don't say Mistress…'

'Oh, sorry, I'm used to it since the Noah all have those titles.'

'I know, but technically I'm not apart of the Clan, she kinda is however.' The red haired grinned, jerking a finger towards the long brown haired female who looked rather bemused.

* * *

><p>The group had begun to move again, complaining about how Akuma eat each other and how sickening it was. They were introduced to the crew members that survived Chaoji, Kie, and Masao during that time as well and managed to have a friendly chat with them. Suddenly Chomesuke gulped, she knew she didn't have much time left and Lavi knew that too, the Exorcist was also dreading it, Chomesuke was a rather nice Akuma in her books and wanted to have her friend hang around longer.<p>

"What's wrong Chomesuke?" Miranda asks.

"Nothing." However she then gasped in pain and held her head.

"What's wrong Sachiko?" Lavi gasped.

"Call me Chomesuke you idiot! I'm receiving a transmission from Master Earl!"

Both Jane and Lavi froze at that in fear, everyone did actually.

"The Earl?" Kie cried out.

"Has he found us here?" Miranda asked worriedly.

"N-no, doesn't seem like it, but it's so long! I feel so dizzy! Who am I? Where am I?"

"AHH! GET A GRIP!" Lavi, Nyoibou, Krory and Kie screamed hysterically.

"The Earl, he must be gathering all the Akuma in the country!"

"What?" Lenalee gasped.

"Hey…where's Jane?" Nyoibou asked.

"What? She was right here a second ago…" Lavi asked, glancing around.

_2 hours later_

They were heading to Edo, where The Earl was, Chomesuke could no longer ignore him, she had apologised to Lavi because of this feeling guilty about abandoning her friend. The group decided to go along with her to face The Earl, and now they were just outside of Edo.

"You guys are slow." A female's voice spoke out to them from behind.

"Jane." Miranda said in shock at seeing the young looking woman there.

"Where were you?" Lavi asked, watching her Noah side.

"There's no point asking! She was probably telling The Earl about us, damned Noah!" Chaoji snarled.

"Shut up boy, Lavi's with you fools so I won't give away her whereabouts, however if she wasn't here then you'd all be dead right now." Jane said smugly before glancing at her host with her arms crossed. "I was searching for information, lots of Noah are here, Bonds, Wrath and Pleasure, they may sense me."

"How?" Masao asked.

"Since I am a Noah they could sense me, I can also sense them depending how close we are, since we are quite close I've managed to sense them, not sure if that's the same the other way round though." The blue eyed female shrugged during her explanation while also making sure Lavi wasn't given away as a Noah.

"Why would you help Miss Lavi? She's an Exorcist and you're a monster" Chaoji asked suspiciously while earning a glare from Nyoibou, Jane and Lavi for the 'monster' part.

"Never mind that now! Hurry up and let's get into Edo!" Bookman snapped and hurried on with the rest, not noticed in any way they hid in a building and listened to The Earl.

"**Attack my Akuma army! Strike down the Generals as one!**" The Earl commanded harshly.

"Lavi?" Jane asked with a smirk as she laid her hand on the hammer. "Let's combine our attack on an Ice seal as that's the only element I control."

"Of course." The red haired female grinned.

"Ice Seal!" _(A/N: Don't know if it really exists but some Seals will be made up by me throughout the story ^^)_

The mixture of light and dark matter flew into the skies and charged towards the Noah and The Earl, all the Noah dodged but the ice dragon swallowed up The Earl and tore his coat. He erased the dragon easily though and glanced towards the roof that the Exorcists had been hiding in who were now on the roof with a sharp glare making the Akuma with them cower.

"We will not let you near the Generals Millennium Earl!" Bookman informed.

"Really?"

"So this fat ass is The Earl?" Krory asked.

"Yes, that's our sworn enemy, The Millennium Earl." Lenalee said seriously a glare aimed at the overlarge being.

"Our? I only attacked him as a greeting." Jane shrugged.

"How nice you are." Lavi commented with a sweat drop.

"Yes, I'm all things sweet and everything nice." The Noah side smirked.

"You know smirking really doesn't help trying to convince people about that statement…" The red haired female sighed.

"Well, let's get the fat ass!" Krory snarled and took off, his fangs showing easily.

"You fools!" Chomesuke screamed as Lavi took off to help Krory who was attacked by Tyki. "There are Noah and The Earl and countless of Akuma! You can't beat them! Mistress! Please stop!" She screamed and glanced at Jane hoping the Noah would stop them; however she just sat there lazily and inspected her nails.

As Krory was pushed back Lavi used her hammer to block a Tease aiming for her friend's head, she activated her Fire Seal which tried to take a nibble at the Noah of Pleasure though he dodged it and threw both Exorcists back on to the roof while landing in front of them.

"Well, well, Exorcists, you are very foolish turning up here, especially you Lavi, haven't you been trying to avoid us? You seem a little willing to come to us dear." He smirked as Lavi sweat dropped while the three crew members looked confused.

"Y-you…you're the one who k-killed Allen!" Lenalee whimpered out, her body shaking as tears gathered up in her eyes, she brought her hands up to her chest as if to protect her breaking heart making everyone glance at her.

"Oh, a friend of the boy's? You must have seen him from that Golem huh? His broken body, his smashed Innocence-"

"_Tyki_, leave her alone." The green eyed female snarled noticing that her friend was about to release her tears.

"Now, now little sister, it's certainly rude to interrupt." The male scowled.

"'Little sister'?" Chaoji asked, anger and confusion was shown clearly on his face. Jane had also stood up while glaring at both Chaoji and Tyki.

"Shut it." Lavi snapped at Tyki.

"Just to inform you little Exorcist," Tyki said turning to Lenalee with a large smirk as the Akuma began to form into one giant one. "Allen Walker is alive, so, let us see if you survive long enough to see him again, I am having him brought here after all."

"What?" Jane, Lenalee and Lavi gasped out.

The black haired male had chosen to fight his younger sister to make sure she didn't try to battle The Earl again, a large Akuma was now loaming over Edo, and this was distracting Lavi during her battle with the Noah of Pleasure until he called out to her to make her eye look away from the giant Akuma looming above them.

"You don't have time to be sight-seeing Lavi." Tyki smirked as he came out of the ground aiming a large charge of dark matter towards her, she managed to block it with Nyoibou however but she also had to use her right arm which was still healing making Tyki smirk in amusement. "It looks like you can't use that arm very well Lovely."

"Dammit." Lavi cursed as she released her Seals making Tyki back away. "We both know you can't pass through Innocence attacks, you can slip through anything else however. The Noah Clan are just like Akuma, Innocence is the weakness. Fire Seal, Heaven Seal, make a Combo Seal!" She cried out as the fire snake appeared, though this made Tyki summon his Tease to devour the snake.

"It's a feast my pets! A feast!" He laughed insanely making his younger sister cringe as she burnt those purple butterflies while sending the fire towards her brother.

* * *

><p>"Lavi? What's she doing here? And Jane's there too!" Jasdero gasped, staring at the two females.<p>

"Shall we join in? It looks fun." Debitto grinned. "And with Jane around there will be more entertainment as she get's pissed off so easily."

"Yeah!"

"Jasdebi." The Earl called.

"Yes?" The twins asked.

"Get to Cross Marian now, I'm worried about what he is up to, these Exorcists here means that he might be trying to steal the Ark."

"Shouldn't we just leave with the Ark then?" Debitto asked while the less brighter twin panicked over the General stealing the ship.

"We can't right now, the download still needs completed which Rhode is taking care of."

"Can't we help her?" The black haired teenager asked.

"No."

"Only The Earl and Rhode can 'perform' that task, not the likes of you idiots." Skin growled out.

"Shut it! I'll kill you!" Debitto snapped.

"Why can't this ship leave Edo now?" Jasdero asked The Earl.

"An incident that happened before you guys were born, another 'performer' betrayed us and drove the Ark insane, so I killed him."

"A Noah did that?" The twins asked in surprise.

"Yes. He managed to give his right to be a 'performer' to someone else and since then the Ark cannot move and that is why I have created a new Ark. The people Tyki is killing off are connected to that traitor."

"Cross was on Tyki's list too! He's super strong! And arrogant! I bet he's the 'performer'!" Both twins shouted.

"That's why I want you to find him." The older man sighed.

* * *

><p>Jane watched as Chomesuke flew up with Krory and Bookman to attack the giant Akuma, what saddened her was when the yellow Akuma self-destructed, she saw Lavi watch in horror as that happened, Lavi then noticed her Master and Krory being chucked throw a building nearby, to her surprise Tyki appeared behind the red haired Exorcist and set a wave of dark matter, she managed to block it just in time but she was sent into the same building as her Master and fellow Exorcist.<p>

"Lavi?" Bookman shouted.

"Yo…" She said weakly, sitting up while holding her head.

"What are you doing moron? Get yourself together! You're being beaten so easily!"

"Damn Panda… I throw those words right back at you."

"I'm older than you! Respect your elders!"

"I'm covered in even more wounds now." The green eyed female hissed out in pain but then heard a scream of 'Mistress Exorcist' shocking her. "N-no way, he went after Lenalee and the others…"

.…:): End of Chapter :(:….


	10. Chapter 10

Inside the Ark, Skin Boric was standing in the same room as the group of Exorcists with a massive grin on his face, his brown coat blowing to the side even though there was no wind. Yuu Kanda drew his Innocence and glared at the Noah of Wrath.

"You guys leave, I shall kill him, he's been hunting my General after all."

"We can't leave you here!" Lenalee cried out in anger.

"Yuu?" Lavi asked in surprise at his choice.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm doing this to complete my mission, not to help you." Kanda said darkly making Jane smirk.

The room began to rumble making Chaoji and Lenalee cling to Krory while Lavi and Allen battled to keep their balance, Nyoibou had changed into her weapon form and was fitting snugly in Lavi's pouch, Jane tumbled against a boulder and leaned against it, Allen panicked at this and said that he'd stay behind to help Kanda so they could quickly leave.

"You guys find a door and leave when you get the chance! We'll catch up!"

"No, I'm not being stuck with you." Kanda retorted calmly.

"Kan-" Allen tried to speak but Mugen was pressed against her neck scaring him.

"I said I'd kill him."Kanda hissed darkly. "Get lost before I cut you all up."

"Y-Yuu…" Lavi whimpered out.

"I could help if you wanted?" Jane suggested but had a glare pointed her way making her sweat drop and regret offering up her assistance.

"Die." The 'demon' snarled releasing Kaichu Ichigen.

This made everyone run screaming, Skin looked stupefied at Kanda attacking his friends while the others screamed and ran for their lives. Soon the scary man stopped and ignored the others as they shouted at him, Lenalee told him to come back to them, however before they could leave Skin started charging up his lightning startling the others.

"Be careful Kanda! He's the Noah of Wrath and when angered is more powerful! Take him seriously or you shall lose!" Jane warned before following the rest of the group through the door.

The aura around the Exorcist, the human and the Noah was depressing; it had been a while since they left Kanda to fight the Noah Skin Boric. However no one noticed that at the back of the group a brown haired female was crying, her skin had now turned darker into grey while her eyes were a bright golden, the crosses appeared on her forehead. The tears gently fell down her cheeks and dropped down onto the floor as she walked slowly, in front of the group a certain red haired female felt her eye-patch become wet forcing her to take it off and let herself cry freely, she walked quickly but not quick enough to draw attention to herself, unluckily for her though Lenalee saw drips of water falling on to the ground.

"Lavi? Are you okay?" The girl asked making the older girl tense up and reply weakly.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? Let's hurry up okay?" The female sniffed as she walked faster, the group wouldn't leave her be however since the white haired male decided to grab her wrist and force her to turn around.

"You're crying…" He said in surprise. "What's wrong Lavi?"

"The Noah's crying also." Chaoji commented coldly.

"It's nothing, just me being silly." Lavi said, trying to avoid the topic of her tears, her hair shielding her golden eye from view.

"Is it something to do with you Jane?" Lenalee asked, forgetting that Chaoji didn't know about The Noah of Faith. "Is that why Lavi is crying? You are her Noah after all."

"L-Lenalee!"

"You fool." Jane muttered, holding a hand to her head.

"She's what? But Miss Lavi is an Exorcist! She fights those monsters! She can't be siding with them!" Chaoji shouted in anger.

"Oi boy, why do you think I'm here? I'm helping the Exorcists because my host wants to! I follow my host! She means everything to me; I can't face this world without her." The brown haired female snapped.

"Chaoji, I am the Noah of Faith, I have chosen not the accept The Earl's views and decided to go on the path of Bookman, however that path has led me to the Exorcists, I record with the Exorcists now." The red haired female stated coldly, before turning around and striding away. "Let's hurry up."

"How do we know you won't betray us? And how is this possible? Isn't Jane the Noah of Faith?"

"Why do you think Jane saved me from that Noah? Lavi is on our side, Jane is the Noah Faith, Lavi is just the Host, anyway to the real point, why are you both crying Jane?" Lenalee asked as the group began to walk on, Allen explaining things to the mistrustful human.

"Each Noah has a connection to each other, all the Noah felt the Noah of Wrath die, he was defeated by the Exorcist Yuu Kanda, who should be catching up to us soon. The Noah feel sad by the lose of a sibling and begin to cry, as you would if you lost Komui Lee or someone important to you, our host will also cry, as we our connected, it was why she fainted when I was knocked out by the Noah of Pleasure, the man who tired to kill you on the rooftops. Anyway we all will cry for a certain amount of time, until we've calmed down." Jane explained but then chuckled. "Pleasure's right actually, I'm going soft, I saved you from him, I helped Kanda fight Tyki without attacking him until he grabbed the Innocence, I warned Kanda about Skin, I protected your ship, and now I'm explaining things to you, oh God no, why me? I blame Lavi for making friends with you fools…"

"Isn't nice to have friends though Jane?" Lenalee smiled.

"…Shut it child…" The older female snapped making the green haired girl giggle while Jane walked on. "Farewell, my brother."

* * *

><p>"Noah can cry!" A girl's voice said with a smile, gently touching an older male's hand and holding it. "You're crying too Tyki."<p>

"I know Rhode." Tyki Mikk sighed and held Rhode's hand gently as they tried to comfort each over.

A loud bang was heard in the room as two certain twins appeared in the doorway; their makeup was staining their faces from their own tears. While the twins rubbed their eyes Rhode curled up on her chair after throwing the towels at the twins.

"Shall we hold a farewell party for Skinn?"

"Yes." Tyki nodded, the four quickly seeting a table up, a plate covered in sweets, a glass of red wine and candles were lit while Tyki poured out some wine for himself, Rhode poured out some milk and the twins poured out some fizzy juice.

"Farewell Skin."Rhode mumbled, tears rolling out her eyes as the group drank to their brother.

"I can't stop crying..." Jasdero sniffed, holding the towel to his face again.

"Skin, the child carrying Wrath, the most intense memories, I feel kinda sorry for the guy, he's different from Tyki's Pleasure, Jasdebi's Bonds, Lavi's Faith or my Dreams. We Noah have the urge to kill Exorcists but Wrath made Skin fight like a puppet as there was so much hatred that he couldn't control." Rhode mumbled.

"Hey, did The Earl ask you two to capture Cross?" Tyki sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "You failed again didn't you?"

"Shut it! So what if we failed again? We aren't afraid of The Earl!" Debitto snapped while Jasdero wondered how the conversation managed to get to Cross.

The chicken in their arms made squawking noises while Rhode picked up a list that fell from Jasdero's pocket. The twins were too busy explaining that the only thing they could find of Cross was the chicken they were now holding.

"Cross gave us all his bills." Jasdero explained making the dark haired twin shout at him while Tyki sighed, Rhode was too busy laughing to do anything else.

Rhode has found Allen Walker's name on the list, and she told them about what Tyki and she were up to in their game with the Exorcists and Noah of Faith.

* * *

><p>"This path's so freakin' long!" Lavi whined. "When will we find the next door?!"<p>

"Soon probably." Jane replied, though paused along with the group when bottles rolled towards them. "Eh?"

"A bombs hidden inside one of these bottles, I wonder where it could be!" A voice called out.

"What?!" The group yelped, diving at the bottles while Allen stood frozen.

"If you don't find and deactivate it you'll all go 'bomb'!" The voice continued.

"I recognise these brands of alchol... all the brands are the ones I brought for Master..."

"I thought I recognised these!" Jane blinked, but then shook her head. "Oi! Now's not the time for memory lane! We need to find that bomb!"

"The most expensive bottle here is... SHUMATSU!" Allen shouted, diving and dragging the bottle though ticking was heard from it.

"THE BOMB!" Chaoji cried out.

"Deactiate it!" Krory shouted, horrified.

"Hurry!" Lavi screamed, paling.

"How?!" Lenalee squealed.

"The timer's running out!" Jane yelped.

"Allen pitch!" Lavi shouted, Nyoibou becoming larger while the boy throw the bottle at her, and then being whacked off the hammer and exploding further away.

"Good thinking Lavi." Krory smiled.

"It was nothin'." She grinned back.

"Is Master here?" The white haired boy asked, paling and biting his thumb.

"Your Master would set up a trap for you?"

"He'd never do something like that!" Allen shouted then frowned. "...is what I'd like to say..."

"Let's keep moving." Lavi smiled, putting her hammer away and moving along with the group, but suddenly they were caged in by metal bars appeared at either side of the group.

Allen was forced to match up the card sets to what Jasdero and Debbito would say before they were crushed by the roof coming down, however the roof continued to come down anyway so the redhead had Nyoibou largen and hold the roof up. Allen broke the metal bars and climbed out of the small gap with everyone else, and quickly Lavi ran out before being squished. Next a roulette appeared, the group had to choose a counter and step on it's colour, if the counter was correct then the group would stay alive, if not then the floor would collasp. Allen, the best gambler in the group chose red so he and everyone stepped on the red tiled floor, just before the roulette stopped Allen nudged the table so that the ball went into a red tile.

"EEEHEHE! YOU CHEATED"

"Can you prove it?" Allen asked, smirking darkly.

"YOU NUDGED THE TABLE WITH YOUR KNEE!"

"Did I?" The Exorcist asked while Jane laughed.

"THAT'S UNFAIR!"

"C'mon Jasdebi! The fact that your hiding is unfair!" Jane called out, grinning.

"Fine then. We'll be at the end of the hall. Just go straight ahead."

"If you can get there hee!"

RUMBLE!

"ALLEN?" Lavi yelped.

"THE FLOOR IS COLLASPING!" Allen screamed as they began running,.

Chaoji unfortunately tripped, luckily for him however Allen grabbed him with his Clown Belt and pulled him along, meanwhile Krory grabbed Lavi, Jane and Allen and moved forwards, he had drank a bottle of Akuma blood which helped him go much faster than before, once safely landed he dumped Allen and Chaoji on the floor but let Lavi, Jane and Lenalee get off him more steadily.

"This place…" Lenalee said.

"It looks like an Archive." Lavi commented, pulling Allen up.

"It is the Archive." Jane confirmed, looking around the room but spotted the twins Jasdebi.

"Yo Exorcists!"

"Who's the Exorcist?" The brown haired female shouted in annoyance, waving her arms.

"You're the one standing beside them Janie, we also saw you save that girl! Hehehe!" Jasdero pointed out which made the older female twitch in annoyance.

"Oh yeah? I'll kick your asses!" The blue eyed girl snapped.

"Allen Walker!" Debitto shouted as he and his twin aimed their guns at the boy making Lavi and Lenalee squeak in surprise at then began to shoot at their friend. "Nothing personal! But Cross pissed us off!"

"Cross pisses everyone off…" Jane sighed. "Even his girlfriends…"

The white haired boy dodged it surprised at them hearing of his Master; the twins appeared beside Allen and shot him.

"The power of the gun changed?" Lavi gasped.

"It wasn't the gun… it was the bullet little sis." Debitto informed his sister.

Allen's Clown Belt however pushed both twins into the bookcases; Jasdero started dancing around at the chance to be violent.

"I wonder, if we took you hostage would that make Cross come out?" The blonde hair twin asked, tilting his head.

"No way." Allen said bluntly.

"Try a female…" Jane muttered.

"You have no faith in Cross! Hehehe!" Jasdero giggled.

"Let's go Cross's student!" Jasdebi shouted and began shooting at Allen again, the boy thought that their power was to freeze things however this was proven wrong as the twins released a fire ball at him making him use Cross Grave, another one was shot out however making him gasp as it was too late to defend himself.

Luckily for the boy Lavi and Krory managed to hit the fire ball away from the poor boy and throw it back at the twins, the teenagers erased it however and smirked at the Exorcists.

"How do they do that?" Lavi snarled.

"You! You'll pay the bills Cross left us!" Debitto snarled in anger pointing at the cursed Exorcist.

This statement made everyone freeze in shock, to everyone's surprise Jane burst out laughing and began to tease the twins.

"You actually got his bills? You fools! Don't you know he's one of the biggest spenders ever created!" The girl laughed.

"Shut it Jane!" The dark haired male shouted. "He's like a demon! We'll make his student pay every guinea!"

"Why doesn't The Earl just pay for them?" The golden eyed female muttered after calming down from laughing.

"That's why they're angry…" Lavi sighed after getting over her Noah's laughter.

"Poor Noah!" Nyoibou laughed as she appeared beside the red haired Exorcist with a grin.

"Debt seems to have done some damage over there." Jane pointed out, her thumb pointing behind her making Lavi, Nyoibou and Krory turn around to find a boulder on Allen who was muttering about 'debts' and 'Cross' and 'hammer'.

"A-Allen! Are you okay?" Lavi said shakily, then she screamed when horns appeared from the boy's head as he went into his 'dark side' and paled when he discribed the work he had to do to pay off his debts. "B-but at least you made a lot of money right?" She squeaked however when Allen slid in behind her, still in 'dark mode'.

"Even after all that work I still owed them a lot of money due to my eating habits"

"I pity him." Lavi mumbled, then squeaked as her friend turned even darker mayking her hide behind Krory. "Save me... his giggling is creeping me out..."

"Only 100? That's pocket money! And Cross isn't like a demon! He is a demon! Be prepared for that or you will lose!" Allen ranted making everyone freeze in surprise.

The twins had laughed loudly at this then attacked the silver eyed male in anger.

"Jasdero, let's use the 'deceiving glasses' on them." They released a purple bomb together, when Cross's Apprentice tried to attack them he only grabbed some toys that looked like the twins.

"We got you." The toy version of Jasdero sang.

"The floor!" Lenalee cried out. "Look!"

What the group found was a key, all over the floor, millions of the key that they had on them which now was also copied on to the floor.

"Walker! Do you still have the key?" The brown haired female asked in panic. "And wait! Why did you get me too?" She ranted, waving her arms about again while Lavi and Nyoibou tried to calm her down.

"I can't find it! What are these two's ability?" Allen snapped, while him, Krory and Lavi took a protective stance around Lenalee and Chaoji, Jane hovered beside her host who held Nyoibou's weapon form tightly in her hands.

"Oh we are so in trouble, we can't see the twins nor the key, can't you do something Jane?" The black and white haired Exorcist asked.

"What? Who do you think I am? The Earl?! I can't beat their power without the full acceptance of a host you fool!" Jane snapped.

"Well sorry brat!"

"I can't remove this paint on my eyes!" Lavi hissed, her eye-patch was off as she tried to clean the paint away; Krory was now tempted to try and see what was behind that eye-patch though stopped himself.

"I'm sorry for letting them steal the key…" Allen whimpered in shame.

"It's okay Allen." Lenalee consoled as she whispered to him. "They said the paint was called 'deceiving glasses' the keys on the floor might be an illusion, meaning that there is only one key on the floor! That makes me wonder if it isn't just our eyes tricking us."

"I see…" Lavi muttered.

"Correct! Hehehe! The real key is right in front of you!"

"GIVE US THE KEY!" Jane screamed.

"Do try and find it before you die!" Debitto's voice rang out as they shot a fireball at them, however copies of that ball appeared aiming themselves towards the Exorcists making them scream and try to escape.

"AHH!" Chaoji cried out in pain.

"Chaoji!" Lenalee gasped.

"I SAID GIVE US THE KEY! NOT A FIREBALL YOU IDIOTS!" The female Noah snarled.

"I'll drag them out! They must be in this room after all!" Allen snarled as he used Clown Edge all over the room, expect from above him, where a green bomb appeared and engulfed him.

"Allen!" Lavi yelped while Jane sighed.

"C-can't breathe!" The young male choked out.

"I'll get you outta there!" The girl said while using her hammer to burn the slime around Allen; however it was also burning him.

"HOOOOTTT!"

"What are we going to do? Krory?" Lenalee asked who quickly silenced her.

"Allen, I'll take care of these glasses, until I find the real key you will have to protect Lenalee and Chaoji, with Krow."

"But how will you do that Lavi?" Allen gaped.

"The scratches, the dirt, I recorded everything the first time I saw it, these glasses won't fool the Bookman's Apprentice."

"Good! Find it in 1 minute!"

"Impossible…" Lavi grunted.

"As soon as you find it take Lenalee and Chaoji and leave, I'll throw Krory through the door afterwards, I'll leave it to you Lavi!"

"Allen look out!" The green eyed girl screamed as the blue bomb hit Allen and pushed him away.

"Find the key Lavi!"

"Rig-" She tried to say but suddenly she disappeared in everyone's eyes as her arms were grabbed and a hand firmly clamped over her mouth.

"Don't spoil our fun sister~" Debbito smirked while the female thrashed in their hold. "We heard you and Cross' pupil! You can find the key with that eye of yours." The darker haired twin continued, two fingers reaching up and pressing lightly on the skin just above and just below her eye. "Should we get rid of it?" He asked, his other hand covering her mouth while his brother kept a good grip on her arms.

"Heehee! We've got the Bookman Apprentice!" Jasdero taunted the group of Exorcists, and human. "Now she won't spoil our game!"

"Damn those twins! Taking my host!" Jane cursed.

Luckily for the boy the oldest male in the area managed to kick the ice and break it, releasing Allen.

"We have to free Lavi!"

"Let me go!" The redhead snarled, freeing her mouth from his hand.

"Don't be stup-" Debbito was about to say, but blinked when a hand appeared on his head and on Jasdero's.

"TWINS!" Jane shouted, slamming their heads together and allowing them to collasp, but keeping a good grip on their hair. "So I finally found you huh? Thank you Lavi for your help~" She smirked at the now free host.

"Jane!" Jasdero yelped.

"How did you find us?! You're wearing the Decieving Glasses!"

"I'm connected to my host you idiots! I can sense her!" The golden eyed female snapped, tugging them up by their hair. "Now, should I give you brats a spanking?!"

"Spanking?! Like hell!" The darker haired twin snapped, aiming his gun at her face while Jasdero did the same.

"Heehee! We should sho-" The blonde was about to finish but a weight collided with him and slammed him and his twin into the bookcase.

"Good timing..." The brown haired female blinked.

"Thanks Jane for helping me out." Lavi grinned.

"No problem."

Krory had grabbed Allen's wrist, who had paused surprised by the firm hold, the vampire-like Exorcist has thrown Allen into the bookcase.

"Whether its redhead brats or Noah brats, YOU'RE ALL CHEEKY!" Krory snarled.

"It's not really good to be so angry Krory…." Allen moaned in pain then froze as he heard two voices complaining behind him.

"DUCK KID!" Krory snarled as he tried to grab the twins but missed. "Damn, they got away; I should have thrown you harder…"

"You can see Jasdebi?"

"No, but for some reason I know where they are, I want to bite them to death and my blood is getting excited about it! BWAHAHA!" Krory cackled which scared Allen while Jane watched him laugh from a distance without hearing what he just said making her raise an eyebrow.

"That's not something a nice person would say…"

"We'll beat them kid, just do as I say." Krory smirked, dropping some blond hair that was in his hand, surprising the boy even further, though his eyes somehow managed to widen more as Jane and Lavi appeared from nowhere.

"Go Lavi!"

"Wood Seal." Lavi muttered, Nyoibou was against her shoulder as air began to harshly blow round the room.

The wind was gathering up all the keys and wrapping them up into a ball; the girl landed on the platform in the middle of the room and stood up, allowing the keys to surround her. When she was inside her green eye opened revealing a glowing orb that began to scan the keys one at a time. Outside the darkness Allen was restraining the two Noah teens by their necks, Jane was standing beside Lenalee and Chaoji now, as the two male Exorcists told her she could stay out of the battle with her brothers, when her golden eyes glanced again at the group of males she saw a monster swallow Allen and Krory up which made the younger male release the twins. The eaten males began screaming which made the green haired female begin to run towards them before the older female could stop her.

"Lenalee get back here you fool!" Jane snapped, moving after her before checking to make sure that Chaoji would be safe.

The green haired female however tripped up as her legs went limp, she tried to get them to move desperately, but she was quickly grabbed by a hand on her arm.

"You okay brat?" Jane snapped.

"M-my legs…"

"I know, they are still healing from your batt-" The golden eyed female tried to finish but suddenly disappeared.

"Jane?!" Lenalee cried out, surprised.

"Dammit twins!" Jane's voice was heard, along with some bangs and more shouts, then quiet.

"JANE! Are yo-" She never finished because suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth as the two male Noah boasted about how they caught the 'princess'.

Allen, angered, quickly destroyed the swamp monster trying to swalloe him and Krory and demanded that they left Lenalee alone and releashed her. The twins grinned as shot another bullet out, which showed The Earl who began attacking the white haired Exorcist along with Krory who was trying to help while they threw Lenalee into the purple ball Jane was currently sitting in, nursing a bruise on her head.

"I'll murder those idiots." Jane hissed, shaking her fist.

"Let me out!" The green haired female demanded, smashing her fists against the bubble.

"Shut up! You crazy woman!" Debbito ordered. "You guys don't matter, we're only after Cross' apprentice. So shut up and act like good pawns!" The twin then stuck his middle finger up and his tongue out but was quickly punched in the face.

"Ah!" Jane yelped, sitting back as blood rised up from the darker twin's mouth.

"DEBBITO!" Jasdero screamed, horrified as his twin collasped.

"You're both like children toying around with people's lives. Even though we all look around the same age! But the two of you keep playing some childish games with us! Allen is much stronger than you two because he knows how precious life is!" Lenalee shouted, making all three Noah blink.

"Lenalee!" Allen cried out, and began attacking The Earl again, determind to save his friend, though both him and Krory were being blocked by the giant sword.

The female gasped and grunted in pain when she was hit with the golden gun and throw to the bottom of the bubble, Jane latched on to her shoulders, glaring at the younger female.

"That was your fault kid, you shouldn't piss off the people holding you captive unless you can get away with it." The brown haired female muttered.

"Don't ever talk to us in that manner again." Debbito ordered, seriously, then smirking. "In what way is your precious Allen stronger than us? Look! He's getting his ass kicked!"

"He'll come. You may have super human abilities and he may not be able to see you, but he'll definately come and defeat little kids like you!" Lenalee snapped, as a light appeared from the pillar in the room where Lavi was.

"What?!"

"Look's like the girl found the key, good job Lavi." Jane smirked, leaning back and crossing her arms, her black jeans tightening against her legs. as the purple glasses disappeared from the Exorcists, Chaoji's, Lero's and Jane's faces.

"Lavi! You've found the key!" Allen smiled.

"There's the next door!" Lenalee stated, the pillars opening up.

The Earl was dragged into the doorway with all the other objects the twins created. Allen and Krory quickly punched the pair of Noah and throw them into the bookcase, Allen saying that he was paying them back for the beating they gave Lenalee.

"Brats." Krory muttered.

"Don't underestimate them." Jane said, eyes blank as she stared at the bookcase where her siblings lay.

"...Brats... stop looking down on people." The twins spoke as Lenalee and Jane were releashed from their prison. "The Game has ended. Let's get serious and end it now."

"The hell?" Lavi muttered.

"The air's getting heavier…"

"Hurry up and get Lenalee out of here Allen." Krory commented. "These's children are hard to predict with those abilities of theirs."

The twins began to sing, making Jane shoot up and run towards them in desperation, they shot each other before she could do anything though.

"Dammit no!" The female Noah cursed.

"They shot each other?" Allen and Lenalee gasped.

Jasdebi's shadows began merging together creating a giant cloud of smoke, Lavi's voice screamed out to them to get away but it was too late, Krory was forced into a bookcase, his blood splattering all over the books and shelves making everyone freeze in shock.

"God no…" Jane hissed.

"What? Who is that?" Lavi asked in wonder.

"Noah Memories... Skin was Wrath, Tyki is Pleasure, Rhode is Dreams, Lavi is Faith, and we are... Bonds." Jasdebi accounced. "Debbito and Jasdero sealed together to create, Jasdebi."

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO KRORY!" Allen shouted while attacking them, however the boy was electrocuted by dark matter.

"Let's make you a bomb to destroy that door!" Jasdebi laughed but luckily for the Exorcists Krory had managed to break that bomb and freed Allen. "The vampire?"

"I'm not a vampire, I am Arystar Krory." The male hissed before he fell, luckily Allen and Lavi managed to hold him up.

"Are you okay Krory?" The female gaped.

"I'm alright." He reassured weakly.

'We need to leave now, while the door is still there…' Lavi thought.

"WE WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!" Jasdebi laughed as he threw Allen away.

Before Lavi could do anything her Innocence went into it's human form and kicked Jasdebi sending a fire seal through her leg to surround the Noah, she laughed at how easy that was which made Lavi worry but suddenly gloved fingertips gently were against her cheek while another hand wrapped around Nyoibou's throat startling both girls.

"It's so very hot little sister!" Jasdebi laughed and he punched Lavi's face then threw Nyoibou away with a punch to the stomach.

"Lavi!" Jane shouted before running forward and catching the female Exorcist before landing on the ground.

The horrible thing was that when Nyoibou landed she felt a firm chest pressed against her back, as she was about to move away a hand snatched her neck in a tight hold and was glowing with dark matter making her scream in pain. Her brown eyes managed to see a male with dark hair and golden eyes standing behind her as she struggled and clawed at his hands.

"Nyoibou! Tyki let her go!" Lavi cried out, before she could get up and try to help her Innocence two arms wrapped around her tightly and held her in place.

"Don't Lavi! You can't fight him without Nyoibou!" The golden eyed female ordered while restraining her.

"That's right Lavi, you just stay out of the battle now sweetheart and try not to get hurt, we'll look after your Innocence, don't worry, I'll be a perfect gentleman." Tyki purred before tightening his grip on Nyoibou and disappearing into the ground with the redhead's Innocence.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Lavi snarled as the brown haired female let her go.

"The ground probably, sneaky ass, he must have snuck in here when Jasdero and Debitto joined together." Jane snarled.

"Why did you stop me?"

"You have no abilities in your state! Only Nyoibou allows you to fight and don't you forget it, you haven't accepted me so you can't gain access to your Noah powers. You'd be a weak human in Tyki's eyes."

"ALLEN! LAVI!" Krory shouted. "Take Lenalee and the others and get through the door!

"I'll stay to!" Allen shouted as the door began to collapse, Jane and Lavi got to their feet and reached Lenalee and Chaoji.

"NO! This wound won't allow me to fight anymore! You and Lavi need to protect Lenalee and the Chaoji! There is no one else I can believe in! GO!"

This made Allen drag Lenalee away into the doorway with Chaoji , Jane and Lavi following, however the blue eyed female looked back to see Jasdero stare at her before battling Krory.

"Twins…don't die…" She whispered softly, before turning around and entering the lightened doorway.

.…:): End of Chapter :(:….


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Inside the Ark, Skin Boric was standing in the same room as the group of Exorcists with a massive grin on his face, his brown coat blowing to the side even though there was no wind. Yuu Kanda drew his Innocence and glared at the Noah of Wrath.

"You guys leave, I shall kill him, he's been hunting my General after all."

"We can't leave you here!" Lenalee cried out in anger.

"Yuu?" Lavi asked in surprise at his choice.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm doing this to complete my mission, not to help you." Kanda said darkly making Jane smirk.

The room began to rumble making Chaoji and Lenalee cling to Krory while Lavi and Allen battled to keep their balance, Nyoibou had changed into her weapon form and was fitting snugly in Lavi's pouch, Jane tumbled against a boulder and leaned against it, Allen panicked at this and said that he'd stay behind to help Kanda so they could quickly leave.

"You guys find a door and leave when you get the chance! We'll catch up!"

"No, I'm not being stuck with you." Kanda retorted calmly.

"Kan-" Allen tried to speak but Mugen was pressed against her neck scaring him.

"_**I said I'd kill him**_."Kanda hissed darkly. "Get lost before I cut you all up."

"Y-Yuu…" Lavi whimpered out.

"I could help if you wanted?" Jane suggested but had a glare pointed her way making her sweat drop and regret offering up her assistance.

"_**Die**_." The 'demon' snarled releasing Kaichu Ichigen.

This made everyone run screaming, Skin looked stupefied at Kanda attacking his friends while the others screamed and ran for their lives. Soon the scary man stopped and ignored the others as they shouted at him, Lenalee told him to come back to them, however before they could leave Skin attacked them with lighting.

"Be careful Kanda! He's the Noah of Wrath and when angered is more powerful! Take him seriously or you shall lose!" Jane warned before following the rest of the group through the door.

The aura around the Exorcist, the human and the Noah was depressing; it had been a while since they left Kanda to fight the Noah Skin Boric. However no one noticed that at the back of the group a brown haired female was crying, her skin had now turned darker into grey while her eyes were a bright golden, the crosses appeared on her forehead. The tears gently fell down her cheeks and dropped down onto the floor as she walked slowly, in front of the group a certain red haired female felt her eye-patch become wet forcing her to take it off and let herself cry freely, she walked quickly but not quick enough to draw attention to herself, unluckily for her though Lenalee saw drips of water falling on to the ground.

"Lavi? Are you okay?" The girl asked making the older girl tense up and reply weakly.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? Let's hurry up okay?" The female sniffed as she walked faster, the group wouldn't leave her be however since the white haired male decided to grab her wrist and force her to turn around.

"You're crying…" He said in surprise. "What's wrong Lavi?"

"The Noah's crying also." Chaoji commented coldly.

"It's nothing, just me being silly." Lavi said, trying to avoid the topic of her tears.

"Is it something to do with you Jane?" Lenalee asked, forgetting that Chaoji didn't know about The Noah of Faith. "Is that why Lavi is crying? You are her Noah after all."

"L-Lenalee!"

"You fool." Jane muttered, holding a hand to her head.

"She's what? But Miss Lavi is an Exorcist! She fights those monsters! She can't be siding with them!" Chaoji shouted in anger.

"Oi boy, why do you think I'm here? I'm helping the Exorcists because my host wants to! I follow my host! She means everything to me; I can't face this world without her." The brown haired female snapped.

"Chaoji, I am the Noah of Faith, I have chosen not the accept The Earl's views and decided to go on the path of Bookman, however that path has led me to the Exorcists, I record with the Exorcists now." The red haired female stated coldly, before turning around and striding away. "Let's hurry up."

"How do we know you won't betray us? And how is this possible? Isn't Jane the Noah of Faith?"

"Why do you think Jane saved me from that Noah? Lavi is on our side, Jane is the Noah Faith, Lavi is just the Host, anyway to the real point, why are you both crying Jane?" Lenalee asked as the group began to walk on, Allen explaining things to the mistrustful human.

"Each Noah has a connection to each other, all the Noah felt the Noah of Wrath die, he was defeated by the Exorcist Yuu Kanda, who should be catching up to us soon. The Noah feel sad by the lose of a sibling and begin to cry, as you would if you lost Komui Lee or someone important to you, our host will also cry, as we our connected, it was why she fainted when I was knocked out by the Noah of Pleasure, the man who tired to kill you on the rooftops. Anyway we all will cry for a certain amount of time, until we've calmed down." Jane explained but then chuckled. "Pleasure's right actually, I'm going soft, I saved you from him, I helped Kanda fight Tyki without attacking him until he grabbed the Innocence, I warned Kanda about Skin, I protected your ship, and now I'm explaining things to you, oh God no, why me? I blame Lavi for making friends with you fools…"

"Isn't nice to have friends though Jane?" Lenalee smiled.

"…Shut it child…" The older female snapped making the green haired girl giggle.

"Noah can cry!" A girl's voice said with a smile, gently touching an older male's hand and holding it. "You're crying too Tyki."

"I know Rhode." Tyki Mikk sighed and held Rhode's hand gently as they tried to comfort each over.

A loud bang was heard in the room as two certain twins appeared in the doorway; their makeup was staining their faces from their own tears. While the twins rubbed their eyes Rhode curled up on her chair and started to speak of the now dead family member Skin.

"Skin, the child carrying Wrath, the most intense memories, I feel kinda sorry for the guy, he's different from Tyki's Pleasure, Jasdebi's Bonds, Lavi's Faith or my Dreams. We Noah have the urge to kill Exorcists but Wrath made Skin fight like a puppet as there was so much hatred that he couldn't control."

"Hey, did The Earl ask you two to capture Cross?" Tyki sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "You failed again didn't you?"

"Shut it! So what if we failed again? We aren't afraid of The Earl!" Debitto snapped while Jasdero wondered how the conversation managed to get to Cross.

The chicken in their arms made squawking noises while Rhode picked up a list that fell from Jasdero's pocket. The twins were too busy explaining that the only thing they could find of Cross was the chicken they were now holding.

"Cross gave us all his bills." Jasdero explained making the dark haired twin shout at him while Tyki sighed, Rhode was too busy laughing to do anything else.

Rhode has found Allen Walker's name on the list, and she told them about what Tyki and she were up to in their game with the Exorcists and Noah of Faith.

**RUMBLE**!

"ALLEN?" Lavi yelped.

"**THE FLOOR IS COLLASPING!**" Allen screamed as they began running.

Chaoji unfortunately tripped, luckily for him however Allen grabbed him with his Clown Belt and pulled him along, meanwhile Krory grabbed Lavi, Jane and Allen and moved forwards, he had drank a bottle of Akuma blood which helped him go much faster than before, once safely landed he dumped Allen and Chaoji on the floor but let Lavi, Jane and Lenalee get off him more steadily.

"This place…" Lenalee said.

"It looks like an Archive." Lavi commented, pulling Allen up.

"It is the Archive." Jane confirmed, looking around the room but spotted the twins Jasdebi.

"Yo Exorcists!"

"Who's the Exorcist?" The brown haired female shouted in annoyance, waving her arms.

"You're the one standing beside them Janie, we also saw you save that girl! Hehehe!" Jasdero pointed out which made the older female twitch in annoyance.

"Oh yeah? I'll kick your asses!" The blue eyed girl snapped.

"Allen Walker!" Debitto shouted as he and his twin aimed their guns at the boy making Lavi and Lenalee squeak in surprise at then began to shoot at their friend. "Nothing personal! But Cross pissed us off!"

"Cross pisses everyone off…" Jane sighed. "Even his girlfriends…"

The white haired boy dodged it surprised at them hearing of his Master; the twins appeared beside Allen and shot him.

"The power of the gun changed?" Lavi gasped.

"It wasn't the gun… it was the bullet little sis." Debitto informed his sister.

Allen's Clown Belt however pushed both twins into the bookcases; Jasdero started dancing around at the chance to be violent.

"I wonder, if we took you hostage would that make Cross come out?" The blonde hair twin asked, tilting his head.

"No way." Allen said bluntly.

"Try a female…" Jane muttered.

"You have no faith in Cross! Hehehe!" Jasdero giggled.

"Let's go Cross's student!" Jasdebi shouted and began shooting at Allen again, the boy thought that their power was to freeze things however this was proven wrong as the twins released a fire ball at him making him use Cross Grave, another one was shot out however making him gasp as it was too late to defend himself.

Luckily for the boy Lavi and Krory managed to hit the fire ball away from the poor boy and throw it back at the twins, the teenagers erased it however and smirked at the Exorcists.

"How do they do that?" Lavi snarled.

"You! You'll pay the bills Cross left us!" Debitto snarled in anger pointing at the cursed Exorcist.

This statement made everyone freeze in shock, to everyone's surprise Jane burst out laughing and began to tease the twins.

"You actually got his bills? You fools! Don't you know he's one of the biggest spenders ever created!" The girl laughed.

"Shut it Jane!" The dark haired male shouted. "He's like a demon! We'll make his student pay every guinea!"

"Why doesn't The Earl just pay for them?" The golden eyed female muttered after calming down from laughing.

"That's why their angry…" Lavi sighed after getting over her Noah's laughter.

"Poor Noah!" Nyoibou laughed as she appeared beside the red haired Exorcist with a grin.

"Debt seems to have done some damage over there." Jane pointed out, her thumb pointing behind her making Lavi, Nyoibou and Krory turn around to find a boulder on Allen who was muttering about 'debts' and 'Cross' and 'hammer'.

"A-Allen! Are you okay?" Lavi said shakily, then she screamed when horns appeared from the boy's head as he went into his 'dark side'.

"Only 100? That's pocket money! And Cross isn't like a demon! He is a demon! Be prepared for that or you will lose!" Allen ranted making everyone freeze in surprise.

The twins had laughed loudly at this then attacked the silver eyed male in anger.

"Jasdero, let's use the 'deceiving glasses' on them." They released a purple bomb together, when Cross's Apprentice tried to attack them he only grabbed some toys that looked like the twins.

"We got you." The toy version of Jasdero sang.

"The floor!" Lenalee cried out. "Look!"

What the group found was a key, all over the floor, millions of the key that they had on them which now was also copied on to the floor.

"Walker! Do you still have the key?" The brown haired female asked in panic. "And wait! Why did you get me too?" She ranted, waving her arms about again while Lavi and Nyoibou tried to calm her down.

"I can't find it! What are these two's ability?" Allen snapped, while him, Krory and Lavi took a protective stance around Lenalee and Chaoji, Jane hovered beside her host who held Nyoibou's weapon form tightly in her hands.

"Oh we are so in trouble, we can't see the twins nor the key, can't you do something Jane?" The black and white haired Exorcist asked.

"What? Who do you think I am? Mary-Sue? I can't beat their power without the full acceptance of a host you fool!" Jane snapped.

"Well sorry brat!"

"I can't remove this paint on my eyes!" Lavi hissed, her eye-patch was off as she tried to clean the paint away; Krory was now tempted to try and see what was behind that eye-patch though stopped himself.

"I'm sorry for letting them steal the key…" Allen whimpered in shame.

"It's okay Allen." Lenalee consoled as she whispered to him. "They said the paint was called 'deceiving glasses' the keys on the floor might be an illusion, meaning that there is only one key on the floor! That makes me wonder if it isn't just our eyes tricking us."

"I see…" Lavi muttered.

"Correct! Hehehe! The real key is right in front of you!"

"GIVE US THE KEY!" Jane screamed.

"Do try and find it before you die!" Debitto's voice rang out as they shot a fireball at them, however copies of that ball appeared aiming themselves towards the Exorcists making them scream and try to escape.

"AHH!" Chaoji cried out in pain.

"Chaoji!" Lenalee gasped.

"I SAID GIVE US THE _KEY_! NOT A _FIREBALL YOU IDIOTS!_" The female Noah snarled.

"I'll drag them out! They must be in this room after all!" Allen snarled as he used Clown Edge all over the room, expect from above him, where a green bomb appeared and engulfed him.

"Allen!" Lavi yelped while Jane sighed.

"C-can't breathe!" The young male choked out.

"I'll get you outta there!" The girl said while using her hammer to burn the slime around Allen; however it was also burning him.

"HOOOOTTT!"

"What are we going to do? Krory?" Lenalee asked who quickly silenced her.

"Allen, I'll take care of these glasses, until I find the real key you will have to protect Lenalee and Chaoji, with Krow."

"But how will you do that Lavi?" Allen gaped.

"The scratches, the dirt, I recorded everything the first time I saw it, these glasses won't fool the Bookman's Apprentice."

"Good! Find it in 1 minute!"

"Impossible…" Lavi grunted.

"As soon as you find it take Lenalee and Chaoji and leave, I'll throw Krory through the door afterwards, I'll leave it to you Lavi!"

"Allen look out!" The green eyed girl screamed as the blue bomb hit Allen and pushed him away.

"Find the key Lavi!"

Luckily for the boy the oldest male in the area managed to kick the ice then grabbed Allen wrist and threw him into a bookcase.

"Whether its redhead brats or Noah brats, YOU'RE ALL CHEEKY!" Krory snarled.

"It's not really good to be so angry Krory…." Allen moaned in pain then froze as he heard two voices complaining behind him.

"DUCK KID!" Krory snarled as he tried to grab the twins but missed. "Damn, they got away; I should have thrown you harder…"

"You can see Jasdebi?"

"No, but for some reason I know where they are, I want to bite them to death and my blood is getting excited about it! BWAHAHA!" Krory cackled which scared Allen while Jane watched him laugh from a distance without hearing what he just said making her raise an eyebrow.

"That's not something a nice person would say…"

"We'll beat them kid, just do as I say." Krory smirked, dropping some blond hair that was in his hand. "You too, girly." He mentioned towards Jane who glared.

"Wood Seal." Lavi muttered, Nyoibou was against her shoulder as air began to harshly blow round the room.

The wind was gathering up all the keys and wrapping them up into a ball; the girl landed on the platform in the middle of the room and stood up, allowing the keys to surround her. When she was inside her green eye opened revealing a glowing orb that began to scan the keys one at a time. Outside the darkness Allen was restraining the two Noah teens by their necks, Jane was standing beside Lenalee and Chaoji now, as the two male Exorcists told her she could stay out of the battle with her brothers, when her golden eyes glanced again at the group of males she saw a monster swallow Allen and Krory up which made the younger male release the twins. The eaten males began screaming which made the green haired female begin to run towards them before the older female could stop her.

"Lenalee get back here you fool!" Jane snapped, moving after her before checking to make sure that Chaoji would be safe.

The green haired female however tripped up as her legs went limp, she tried to get them to move desperately, but she was quickly grabbed by a hand on her arm.

"You okay brat?" Jane snapped.

"M-my legs…"

"I know, they are still healing from your batt-" The golden eyed female tried to finish but was suddenly shot by a blue bullet which threw her away from the green haired female.

"JANE! Are yo-" She never finished because suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth as the two male Noah boasted about how they caught the 'princess'.

This angered Allen who managed to escape as the twins placed her in a bubble, he demanded that they let her go and leave her out of this battle. This made them grin, suddenly The Earl started attacking the white haired male, Krory jumped into help but both were being beaten easily, Lenalee punched Debitto who made her cough out blood by hitting her with his gun. Luckily for the entire group however Lavi had found the key which was shown when the doors to the next area appeared, Jane was now sitting up from being knocked unconscious by the ice hitting her head and smirked.

"Look's like the girl found the key, good job Lavi."

The Earl and keys were pulled into the doorway and the glasses faded away, Allen and Krory punched Jasdebi knocking them into a bookcase, the mistake was that they called the twins 'brats' making them finally serious.

"The hell?" Lavi muttered.

"The air's getting heavier…"

"Hurry up and get Lenalee out of here Allen." Krory commented. "These's children are hard to predict with those abilities of theirs."

The twins began to sing, making Jane shoot up and run towards them in desperation, they shot each other before she could do anything though.

"Dammit no!" The female Noah cursed.

"They shot each other?" Allen and Lenalee gasped.

Jasdebi's shadows began merging together creating a giant cloud of smoke, Lavi's voice screamed out to them to get away but it was too late, Krory was forced into a bookcase, his blood splattering all over the books and shelves making everyone freeze in shock.

"God no…" Jane hissed.

"What? Who is that?" Lavi asked in wonder.

"The Noah of Bonds, the twins were originally one being, they have completely merged together Lavi…" The female Noah explained.

"What?"

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO KRORY!" Allen shouted while attacking them, however the boy was electrocuted by dark matter.

"Let's make you a bomb to destroy that door!" Jasdebi laughed but luckily for the Exorcists Krory had managed to break that bomb and freed Allen. "The vampire?"

"I'm not a vampire, I am Arystar Krory." The male hissed before he fell, luckily Allen and Lavi managed to hold him up.

"Are you okay Krory?" The female gaped.

"I'm alright." He reassured weakly.

'We need to leave now, while the door is still there…' Lavi thought.

"WE WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!" Jasdebi laughed as he threw Allen away.

Before Lavi could do anything her Innocence went into it's human form and kicked Jasdebi sending a fire seal through her leg to surround the Noah, she laughed at how easy that was which made Lavi worry but suddenly gloved fingertips gently were against her cheek while another hand wrapped around Nyoibou's throat startling both girls.

"It's so very hot little sister!" Jasdebi laughed and he punched Lavi's face then threw Nyoibou away with a punch to the stomach.

"Lavi!" Jane shouted before running forward and catching the female Exorcist before landing on the ground.

The horrible thing was that when Nyoibou landed she felt a firm chest pressed against her back, as she was about to move away a hand snatched her neck in a tight hold and was glowing with dark matter making her scream in pain. Her brown eyes managed to see a male with dark hair and golden eyes standing behind her as she struggled and clawed at his hands.

"Nyoibou! Tyki let her go!" Lavi cried out, before she could get up and try to help her Innocence two arms wrapped around her tightly and held her in place.

"Don't Lavi! You can't fight him without Nyoibou!" The golden eyed female ordered while restraining her.

"That's right Lavi, you just stay out of the battle now sweetheart and try not to get hurt, we'll look after your Innocence, don't worry, I'll be a perfect gentleman." Tyki purred before tightening his grip on Nyoibou and disappearing into the ground with the redhead's Innocence.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Lavi snarled as the brown haired female let her go.

"The ground probably, sneaky ass, he must have snuck in here when Jasdero and Debitto joined together." Jane snarled.

"Why did you stop me?"

"You have no abilities in your state! Only Nyoibou allows you to fight and don't you forget it, you haven't accepted me so you can't gain access to your Noah powers. You'd be a weak human in Tyki's eyes."

"ALLEN! LAVI!" Krory shouted. "Take Lenalee and the others and get through the door!

"I'll stay to!" Allen shouted as the door began to collapse, Jane and Lavi got to their feet and reached Lenalee and Chaoji.

"NO! This wound won't allow me to fight anymore! You and Lavi need to protect Lenalee and the Chaoji! There is no one else I can believe in! GO!"

This made Allen drag Lenalee away into the doorway with Chaoji , Jane and Lavi following, however the blue eyed female looked back to see Jasdero stare at her before battling Krory.

"Twins…don't die…" She whispered softly, before turning around and entering the lightened doorway.

.…:): End of Chapter :(:….


	12. Chapter 12

Oh this chapter is odd, I hope I've wrote it up okay, and there maybe some mistakes, I had to change from my old computer to a new one for more memory space, however the new computer doesn't have a word document so I had to use Notepad which doesn't correct spelling mistakes.

Now I'd like to know what people think of this chapter, I want to know if I should just wipe out Jane's and Nyoibou's past in this as it maybe weird, so please comment on this chapter! :)

**Chapter 12**

Jane Scot was completely irritated now, Lenalee Lee was screaming, Allen Walker was trying to restrain her, the boy from the ship that had tried to take them to Japan, Chaoji was glaring at her while Lavi, the Bookman Apprentice, and Lero, The Earl's golem, were just too quiet. Now Allen was telling Lenalee that he'll protect everyone and how she wasn't acting his usual stronger 'big sister'.

"We'll protect you Lenalee!" Lavi grinned. "And besides, Krow had three bottles left filled with Akuma blood, he'll be fine, so have _Faith_ Lenalee."

"You're one to say that Noah of Faith." Jane smirked.

"Oh shut up!" Lavi laughed weakly.

"Anyway from what I sense their are two more Noah aboard the Ark, not including me, the only ones who can fight now are Allen Walker and I but I won't be fighting unless it's to defend Lavi." Jane said seriously, but suddenly smiled cheerfully. "So you three are all doomed." The blue eyed female said to the male Exorcists, male human and Exorcist female.

"J-Jane! That's not a nice thing to say!" Allen yelped.

"She's going to try and kill us!" Chaoji growled out.

"The things you say Jane..." The short red haired female sighed out, slapping her hand to her forehead making Lenalee giggle.

_A While Later_

"Are you okay Lenalee?"

"I'm fine; I can walk, though that isn't saying much since you're pulling me along."

"I don't mind!" Allen smiled.

"If Komui finds out you'll be in trouble, good thing Timcampy isn't here to record this huh?" Lavi grinned.

"Yeah, I wonder where he went to anyway."

"He dissapeared ages ago." Jane commented. "I think it was before Kanda's battle."

"That was over an hour ago...I can't believe nobodies said anything..." Lavi commented.

"What happens if he's lost? Master will kill me if something happens to Timycampy!" Allen cried out in fear.

"I have to keep trying." Lenalee whispered out.

"You really are straining your legs! I'll give you a piggy-back!" The male Exorcist panicked.

"Uh no, I was just thinking that when we return I'll have to do some basic training." She defended making Lavi gasp.

"What the hell are you thinking about Lenalee? I'm going to sleep as soon as I get back! Someone put a blanket over me!" The female shouted, however only Jane saw that she was acting, the girl was obviously worried about Nyoibou. "Hey Allen, what are you going to do when you get back?"

"I'll eat! I'll eat everything that Jerry can cook!" Allen declared making Chaoji laugh.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought Exorcists would be serious, it makes you seem similar to us humans. People say things like you're the apostles of God so I thought you'd be different from us, but you laugh and tell jokes, you also feel fear, just like us humans."

"One more push, then we can head back home." The white haired male consoled which made Jane scoff and walk forward more.

"Then let's hurry up so I won't have to hear anymore whining from you fools."

"That's Jane showing she cares." Lavi smiled.

"Shut it!"

"I won't ever give up.," Allen declared as he walked forward to the exit.

'His feelings are so strong, almost dazzling actually, what are you carrying on you like that Innocence? You seem like you're going to fade, just like the light…' Lavi thought to herself.

"ALLEEEN!" A girl screamed as a smaller blue haired girl hugged Allen with a bright smile.

"Rhode!" The boy stated in shock before her lips connected to his in a kiss.

Jane, Lavi, Lenalee and Chaoji were frozen in shock. The brown haired girl was actually twitching while Lero began screaming at the Noah of Dreams. Meanwhile Lavi was shaking Allen to try and get rid of his dazed state while Jane was completely frozen at the shock of her sister kissing the white haired Exorcist.

"Greed's going to be angry if he finds out about this…" The girl mumbled.

"Allen! Snap out of it!" Lavi cried, shaking the dazed boy.

"Rhode what are you? Do you really like the boy that much?" Tyki Mikk's voice rang out; the group saw a shocked look on his face which was leaning on his hand.

"N-Nyoibou!" Jane stuttered in fear shocking everyone expect the Noah, she was glancing at the chair facing the door that was near the table.

Lavi also looked that way and was surprised to see her Innocence with dull brown eyes, slacked lips and sitting limply on the plush chair. A dark green dress with red lace and white frills was what the blonde female was wearing which shocked both girls even further making Rhode smirk.

"I dressed her up nicely, see, we did take care of your Innocence Lavi." The girl giggled as the red haired female walked over to her Innocence and held her hand gently trying to wake her from her dazed state. "No worries Lavi, she's only in my dream world." Rhode smiled, leaning against the table.

"That's something to worry about." Jane snapped at the younger looking girl as she stood beside Lavi.

"She will be in pain when she wakes up, I tore out her lungs and tongue, but they'll grow back later so no worries." Tyki shrugged. "Well Exorcists, won't you sit down? I got hungry waiting and I wanted to talk before battling so how about we dine together?"

'Can Mistress Exorcist really fight anymore? They've tortured her Innocence.' Chaoji thought in distress.

"I'll have to refuse; I like to take my time while eating." The youngest out of the Exorcists snapped.

"Ah yes,_ time_, do you want to know how much time is left?" The older male asked while holding up his knife.

"Outside, it's an amazing view." Rhode hinted.

The white haired male and the other two rushed over to the arches, the town had completely disappeared.

"I doubt that you even have an hour." Tyki muttered.

"No way… Kanda…Krory…" Lenalee whimpered out and trembled softly.

Lavi was looking down in anger and sadness; she squeezed Nyoibou's hand while Jane rolled her eyes at the 'dramatic' responses from the Exorcists. A bang was heard as Rhode kicked the door shut and locked it which startled everyone except Tyki and the unresponsive Innocence sitting in the chair.

"Sit down." The oldest Noah commanded darkly.

"Take a seat Exorcists." Tyki ordered while taking a sip of some wine. "Or are you scared?"

The white haired boy slammed his hand down on the table once he reached it and sat down, the others following expect Lavi and Jane, the older female out of the two sat down, but her chair wasn't at the table and instead and sitting in front of Nyoibou's just at the side of the table.

"Don't make that face boy, there are no traps." The male Noah shrugged as he noticed Allen glaring at him.

Rhode sat on the armrest of Allen's chair with a smile trying to reassure him that the door was ready and waiting. Meanwhile Lenalee was trying to resist the urge to cry, she was fighting that urge violently, she wanted to cry at the loss of Krory and Kanda, her purple eyes noticed Lavi still trying to wake Nyoibou, not giving up, and was reminded that Allen said he wouldn't give up either giving her some courage to be strong.

"You want to talk about this Innocence don't you Lord Tyki Mikk." Allen mentioned, this made Lavi's and Jane's attention attract to the two males. The Noah leaned heavily into his chair with a sigh through gritted teeth.

"I was shocked to tell the truth, I was sure I broke it down."

"You didn't though, its right here after all." Allen grinned.

"Anyway boy is it because of that left arm you're alive, even though a Tease bit into your heart?"

"YOUR HEART?" Lenalee shouted in shock.

"My Innocence became apart of my heart, nothing to worry about at all." The boy reassured nervously.

"So he lied when he said it ate Allen's heart…"

"What are you talking about Jane?" Lenalee asked quietly.

"Oh, nothing…" The girl smirked, remembering that they lied to her and said they didn't arrive in time to see Allen's body.

'Allen too? It wasn't just Lenalee; Allen too was saved by Innocence, what is going on? I only assumed that Tyki lied about Allen's heart altogether…'

'Did you record that Lavi?' Rhode's voice asked in her head making Lavi glance at the Noah who hushed the teenager by pressing a finger over her own lips.

"Rhode, isn't it time to let the boy go?"

"BUT I LOVE HIM!" She whined, hugging Allen tightly.

"I'm a little self-conscious now thanks to you boy, I see that you're going to seriously try and do it, extermination." The male Noah said while standing up and placing his gloved hand on the table.

A purple butterfly was about to land on Lenalee's shoulder; however Allen crushed it just in time before the Tease could harm her.

"Tyki Mikk, don't try and lay your hands on my comrades again, I may kill you if you do it once more."

"Allen…" Lavi whispered out in surprise.

"Lenalee, I'll take him down, so believe in me okay?" The white haired male said to the frightened girl as he ran at the male Noah.

A Tease appeared out of Tyki's hand making Jane and Lavi stand up, However Rhode appeared in front of the girls.

"Don't interrupt them; Tyki wants to play with Allen too after all." The girl warned as the male Noah faced Allen a few steps away from the girls.

"Boy, don't put on that poker face, how do you really feel that we just agreed to kill each over?"

"It's sad… the first time I met you, you had human friends, I wish we could just play poker and nobody would die."

* * *

><p>"Lenalee! Chaoji!" Lavi's voice cried out as the two were shut it a see-through dice.<p>

"We-we're fine Lavi! Just locked in." The younger girl stuttered.

"I've just shut them in, simply for you two. So let's play Faith." Rhode purred.

Suddenly the brown haired female collapsed, luckily Lavi managed to catch her with a yelp and hold the limp girl in her arms.

"Rhode! Why did you take her into your dreams?" The red haired girl snarled.

"I want to play with your Noah half, I plan to make her stronger from this experience, so you just sit there and be good, or I'll destroy your Innocence who is also in my world." Rhode smiled sweetly surprising the redhead.

"Jane? What's wrong? Jane!" Lenalee screamed making Tyki and Allen glance at them.

"Poor Jane, being Rhode's opponent, the girl's in a lot of trouble." Tyki commented lazily. "I'm rather glad though since Rhode didn't choose to play with Lavi, it seems our dear Bookman Apprentice can't fight, maybe that's why Rhode took out Jane, and so no one can fight outside her world."

"Why do you not want Lavi to fight Rhode? She's an Exorcist; shouldn't you want to see her harmed?"

"I never want to see her harmed again, she's already been tortured by Exorcists, why do you think Jane is so bitter towards anyone with the Order's mark? Besides, Lavi is my little sister, and I do love her." The black haired male said seriously before attacking Allen again. "That is why we shall be taking her off your hands once we kill you Exorcists."

* * *

><p>"She'll be fine…" Lavi lied, most people who fought Rhode were broken toys afterwards, and that scared her, both her Innocence and Noah were trapped in her older sister's world after all and Lavi knew she couldn't help them.<p>

'Is this why Tyki grabbed Nyoibou? To keep me from being able to fight?'

'Correct, He doesn't want you to be harmed badly after all, Tyki does care deeply for you Lavi.' Rhode hummed cheerfully inside Lavi's head.

The female wearily took note that Tyki' and Allen's battle was now outside as she held Jane in her arms protectively. Suddenly a loud crash was heard from behind as Allen Walker smashed into Chaoji's and Lenalee's prison. The lone green eye saw her friend's Innocence crumbling and she heard the two prisoners scream at the boy in worry.

"So one blow wasn't enough huh? The second blow will be though, so don't try to resist anymore boy." Tyki spoke; a dark aura was surrounding him as the male moved towards Allen's weakened form.

"Don't you go anywhere near him!" Lenalee snapped while Chaoji begged for Allen to get up.

"Allen!" Lavi cried out, moving to get up.

"Lavi don't move, or I'll kill one of them." Rhode smirked as she watched the red haired girl from the corner of her eye, Lavi froze instantly, and glancing at Nyoibou as she knew Rhode would chose to kill her. "You'd become a full Noah if I killed your Innocence, I'd do it without hesitation if you try and interfere with Tyki's and Allen's fight."

"You guys won't win, I won't let you." Allen said bravely.

"Allen…" Lavi murmured sadly.

"You can't be happy that I've broken your arm down can you?" Tyki asked as his opponent began coughing up blood.

"Allen! You can't let their dark matter touch you! You'll suffer if you do!" Lenalee warned.

"Yeah Moyashi! Stop being stupid!" The redhead said but the boy ignored both girls.

"Tyki, there is something about Exorcists you don't understand, if our Innocence is destroyed you think that will make us weak, but it is those mere humans that you should fear most." Allen said wiping away his blood from his mouth.

Everyone watched as the Innocence Allen had was healing, Tyki felt like he was just ripped apart, however he found that he was okay, he was wondering why he felt like he had been dying but after Allen spoke his words the Noah began laughing insanely making Lavi wince in fear.

"Who do you think you are? I get it now however; if I don't kill the boy first the Innocence won't die huh?" Tyki laughed as a symbol appeared behind him.

"Tyki!" Lavi cried out in surprise, sensing his anger as she hopped up to her feet.

Rhode quickly stood up on Lero and held out her arms, dark matter pulling around her.

"Tyki's snapped." The girl said seriously.

"_**REJECT**_!" Tyki shouted many times before calming down a little more but looked darkly at where Allen was. "Thanks for the sermon _Exorcist_; I'll show you my ability as a gift."

* * *

><p>Rhode and the others appeared above the giant vacuum that Tyki had created. Lavi, Nyoibou and Jane were in another box floating in the air with Chaoji's and Lenalee's prison.<p>

"Wait Rhode! What is happening? Where's Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"He's inside that." Lavi said pointing at the vacuum; she was shivering at the dark energy which was slowly calling out her Noah half from within her and not only Jane which is what normally would happen.

"Tyki is able to choose for all creations as the Noah of 'Pleasure' at this rate Allen maybe destroyed as Tyki has rejected the atmosphere around them." Rhode informed.

"Tyki…stop this before you kill Allen." Lavi whispered out weakly.

Lenalee began kicking at the box, trying to get free; this didn't surprise the other female Exorcist though.

"Lenalee you'll just hurt yourself!" Lavi scowled. "Allen won't be happy once he's free!"

"You really believe he will survive Lavi?" Rhode asked out of interest, glancing at her younger sister.

"I have faith in him." Lavi said a golden tinge appearing in her eye before is disappeared again.

Rhode's purplish eyes widened at that but then lowered back down to where Tyki and Allen were.

"Maybe you're right Lavi, let's wait and see."

The vacuum was cut opened in half, Tyki was pushed back, the male rested his hands on his knees with a weak smile.

"A surprising human huh? I can't even laugh I'm that surprised… I think I may have just awoken something that is not good at all." The male muttered.

Lavi's eyes widened in horror when she saw Allen, with a giant sword in his hand, her breath quickened as she shook. A few memories from her Noah came forward in a blinding flashi, mostly of The Earl using that sword to cut down his enemies. Rhode also shook her head when she pictured The Earl with that sword; Lenalee had felt the fearsome strength coming from Allen as well.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Tyki asked as he defended again the sword, unfortunately for the golden eyed male was that his shield smashed and the sword cut right through him making Lavi gasp in horror.

"Wh-what? I'm not dead?" The male gasped, clutching his chest, he glared at Allen darkly. "What trick did you pull boy?"

"No trick…what I destroyed was…"

"The Noah, inside me…" Tyki breathed out as he finished off Allen's sentence, before collapsing to his knees and screaming in pain.

'That sword, it has the power to exorcise! It destroys our Noah!' Rhode thought. 'Millennium Earl are you seeing this?'

"Crown Clown and I destroy the evil inside a person."

"Boy…did you tear the Noah from me? Only the Noah inside me? Y-you are so na-naïve…you're too soft."

Lavi was staring in amazement, she then realised what Allen was about to do when Rhode jumped off Lero and ran towards Tyki, however he stopped her by raising his hand and smiling.

"It's alright…" He croaked out, this brought tears to Lavi's eye who desperately held it at bay and shouted at Allen to stop, but was ignored as Tyki smiled reassuringly to the red haired girl making her hands clench.

"Retreat from this battle! Tyki Mikk!" Allen shouted while stabbing the sword into Tyki.

"Sorry…Rhode…" Tyki muttered out before he fainted, the crosses on his forehead began to fade.

"Tyki…" Rhode mumbled.

"Oh God…" Lavi whimpered out, clutching Jane tighter to resist from crying.

"He did it! He defeated the enemy!" Chaoji cheered but suddenly gasped as three candles had stuck themselves into his back.

"**Don't move. If you do I'll pierce you all through**." Rhode snarled.

Colourful yet dangerous, spinning and sharp candles surrounded both the prison of Lenalee and Chaoji; they also surrounded Allen who wanted to move to save his friends.

"You guys!" Lavi cried out, watching the candles surround The Exorcists and human.

"Allen won't die because of Crown Clown, however the others will." Rhode commented as she kneeled by Tyki and held him gently in her arms. "You know, I like Allen, but my family is special to me too. You share the same feeling Allen…"

The said boy tried to move but the young girl warned him that she wasn't quite herself at the moment as she gently stroked Tyki's dark hair.

"Jane… Nyoibou… their hearts are within me you know." This statement made Allen gasp and Lavi stare at her in horror. "Your companions shall be punished; I'll break Nyoibou's heart and show you what will happen to Lavi."

"No… Rhode don't you dare!" Lavi screamed, pounding on her prison's walls in desperation, the Noah ignored her younger sister's cries though and focused her target at the Innocence.

* * *

><p><strong>In the said dreamworld, Jane and Nyoibou watched as a couple where walking up to a cottage from that stood by itself on a green hill, with trees, plants and flowers surrounding it. A short red coloured haired girl was skipping happily and tugging on the older female's hand as they headed towards the cosy home. The woman had long red hair and a mix of grey and brown eyes and was wearing a simple light blue dress, a dark blue corset was on her as well and her sleeves had white ruffles coming out of them and decorated the bottom of her dress. The young redhead had a green eye and golden eye and was wearing a long brown skirt and a cream top with large sleeves.<strong>

**"Calm down Lucy, we'll be able to play with your new dolls once you get cleaned up and dressed nicely when we are inside." The older woman giggled.**

**"But Mummy! Neah wants to play now!" The girl cried out, clutching a doll to her chest that was a male with dark hair and brown eyes.**

**"And what about Syndey? Does she want to play?" The mother nodded to the blonde doll held in the young girls arms who looked sad.**

**"No, she says she's tired..." **

**"Then we'll let her take a nap while you introduce Neah to your other toys." The long red haired female smiled.**

**"Yeah! And then once Syndey wakes up I'll introduce her to then to! Oh and Lucifier would want to meet Syndey and Neah!" The girl laughed.**

**The older smiled and opened the door, letting the young happy girl in and ushering her up to her room.**

**"Now you go get changed and let Syndey sleep okay?"**

**"Okay Mummy!" Lucy smiled and rushed up the stairs, eager to play with her new toys.**

_"Wait! Jane! This day!-" Nyoibou cried in fear._

_"I know..." Jane said darkly and continued watching._

**'Such a strange woman you are Elizabeth. Giving Lucy that name of all things." A long brown haired female said appearing beside the redhead who grinned.**

**'I've always been a little odd though." **

**'That's not what your supposed to say!' A blonde female said who also appeared beside Elizabeth.**

**'Nyoibou, Jane, for your information it was Lucy who picked the name, I just gave some names to pick from since she couldn't think of any.' Elizabeth smirked. 'Now could one of you ladies go and make sure she's changing, I'd like to see how Lucifer and Edward's bonding time was doing.'**

**'Oh yeah, Edward was wanting to try and get Lucifer to like him more.' Jane murmured, saying the name 'Edward' with love deep in her tone making Elizabeth raise an eyebrow and grin even more.**

**'Since you two are obsessing over Edward I'll go check.' Nyoibou laughed and started to head upstairs. 'I'll make sure little Lucy isn't being naughty.'**

**'Thank you Nyoibou.' The redhead woman smiled.**

**'Bah, the Innocence will probably get your daughter to do something bad in the first place.' The golden eyed female said, shooing the blonde away.**

**Elizabeth laughed as they headed towards the kitchen while the present Nyoibou and Jane screamed at her to stop, Nyoibou reached out towards her and tried to grab the woman but she went right through Lucy's choked but followed into the kitchen muttering to herself as she went with Nyoibou following. In the kitchen they saw a redhaired boy sitting on the table laughing while an older man laughed with him, however the man's eyes weren't looking focused. **

**"It seems you both are doing well." Elizabeth smiled, walking over to them and gently dropping the bags she was carrying onto the table, filled with food and other items. "Well then I'll make your favourite tonight then-"**

**"Shut up." The older male said.**

**"W-what?" Elizabeth said in surprise and the Jane looked shocked beside her and appeared fully to everyone's eyes.**

**"Edward what's wrong?" Jane asked.**

**"SHUT UP YOU NOAH SCUM!" He shouted slapping Jane making her fall to the ground and Elizabeth wince at the stinging feeling on her cheek.**

**"E-Edward?" The redhead asked shakily. "What do you mean? You accepted that part of me remember? What's wrong love?"**

**"You are a monster, a creation of the devil!" The dark haired male with green eyes ranted. "Those eyes! Those eyes tainted our little girl! Those golden eyes!" Edward, Elizabeth's husband barked, grabbing a knife from nearby causing Lucifer to giggle.**

**"L-Lucifer please leave!" **

**"But Mummy! I want to watch you and Daddy play!" The boy laughed.**

_"I don't want to see this again!" Nyoibou sobbed, clutching her hair and stepping back._

_"Rhode certainly wants that." Jane said coldly, glancing down at her shocked self with disgust and fear in her eyes._

_"Rhode please stop this! I'll do anything! Please!" The Innocence sobbed._

**"What? Lucifer?" Elizabeth asked in shock being finding a hand around her throat and feeling herself being slammed against the floor and a knife stabbing into her hand causing her to cry out, but quieting down, not wanting Lavi to hear anything. "Love? Why? Why are you hurting me?" She asked, tears appearing in her eyes.**

**"EDWARD STOP THIS!" The older looking Jane screamed when the man brought out a sword. **

**"This is my Innocence, we both know what it looks like." Edward said, his eyes looked hollow, a large grin was across with face and his eyes wer wide. "Let's play with my Innocence, my Innocence wants to play." He said, slamming the knife into Elizabeth's chest causing her to cry out and cough up blood while it began to pour out of wound. "ISN'T THIS FUN?"**

**"Again! Again!" Lucifer clapped, laughing. "Mummy and Daddy want to play!"**

**"Mummy I'm changed! Now we can play with Ne-" Lucy said as she ran into the kitchen, but froze at seeing her mother on the ground, her father holding a sword to her chest and Lucifer grinning madly. "Mu-Mummy? D-Daddy?"**

_"N-No, Lavi get out of there! Please!" Nyoibou begged, trying to sheild the child from harm._

_Jane was crying, holding her hands to her face after seeing herself fade and her old host Elizabeth get stabbed. _

_"It's no use Nyoibou, he's going to do it, that monster will do this to us again." _

_"NO! NO!" Nyoibou squealed, another sob taking over her._

**"Lucy... that golden eye...that eye!" Edward said, taking the knife from Elizabeth's hand and stepping towards the young girl in a white dress with flowers and ribbions on it.**

**"D-D-Daddy? W-what are you doing?" Lucy said, horrified. "What's wrong with Mummy? W-Why isn't she moving? Wh-" She cried out as her father grabbed and screamed when he dropped then knife and actually placed his fingers in her golden eye. **

**"Is Lucy playing two?" Lucfier laughed, jumping off of the table and moving to the cooker and turning it on at it highest. "Let's play! Play! Play! Play!" The boy laughed and twirled around as his sister cried holding her eye socket and Edward started crushing the eye with his foot.**

**"Death to the Noah! Death to those creatures!" He laughed then suddenly coughed up blood as a lound bang sounded throughout the room, once the dark haired male fell to the ground to show Lucifer, the brown eyed boy with one golden eye and red hair, holding a gun.**

**"Death! Death! Death!" The boy laughed, dropping the gun then smiling at his sister, moving over to the blood soaked girl he hugged her gently, allowing his clothes to be covered in more blood and to cover her in more blood. "It's okay Little Luc, Daddy went and fell, Mummy went and fell to, and the house will go and fall, they will all fall down." He smiled, petting her her and kissed her forehead.**

**"I-It hurts... what's going on? Big brother?" Lucy asked, staring at him hopefully with one eye making him frown.**

**"Your pretty eye, it's gone, that squished eye won't do...no, no, no, not for my pretty sister." Lucifer then smiled. "Another pretty golden eye, my pretty golden eye!" **

**"Big brother!" She sobbed.**

**"Shh, Daddy wanted me to become a user of Innocence, Daddy tried to force me and the Innocence to join, the Innocence went crazy, and drove us both crazy, so much blood, it wanted death to this family, no death to you, not my baby sister, not my adorable sister." The boy smiled then saw her doll on the floor. "You got another doll!"**

**"H-His name's N-Neah." Lucy said quietly, scared and feeling alone. **

**"Neah wants a cuddle sister! A cuddle from the pretty girl!" Lucifer smiled, holding the doll to her then reaching up and pulling a teddy from the table. "Will Neah say hi to Mana? They could be brothers?" Lucifer grinned and handing the brown teddy to the upset girl.**

**Suddenly a shadow appeared behind the boy, covering both brother and sister,a knife went into the boy's stomach causing him to gasp and look around to see his father, holding the knife.**

**"Death to the Noah!" The man cried out, collasping again for the final time, as his breathing was now gone.**

**"I won't be with you now sister, so please take Neah and Mana and leave." Lucifer smiled, digging his finger's into his own golden eye and fixing it to his sister's so she could see properly, however he hand to hold her down when he did this as she was crying even more and shaking in fear. "Be a good girl and leave." Lucifer said as he collasped to the side of her, letting lose his last breath after saying "I love you my little Lucy."**

**"Bi- big brother?" She stuttered and started crying.**

_"I hate this..." Nyoibou sobbed, kneeling down and crying._

_The golden eyes female was doing the exact same thing_**, **_however she heard movement and looked up to find Elizabeth, Edward and Lucifer moving, holding knives, Lucifer hugging Lucy to his chest and laughed as he stabbed her from behind, and continued doing so, Elizabeth and Edward fowever went straight for her sobbing Innocence making her curse and dive forward._

_"Damn Innocence move!" Jane shouted pushing herself in front of her and taking mulitply knife wounds to serious areas of her body, the last thing she heard before darkness took her was the scream of her Innocence, crying out her name._

* * *

><p>Suddenly however Jane's eyes snapped open, they were dull as a symbol appeared on her cheek shocking the Bookman Apprentice.<p>

"Strange…Jane took the blow meant for Nyoibou…now Jane is the dead one… no worries however, your Noah side won't die Lavi, I've made sure of that." Rhode commented as the box holding Jane, Nyoibou and Lavi let them go so they landed on the ground.

The brown haired female's golden eyes snapped to Allen immediately, Lavi grabbed her arm trying to stop her but the older female yanked her arm loose and began to attack Allen, very, very quickly as the colourful candles moved from Allen to the redhead.

"Don't move Lavi, or I'll put tiny holes into Lenalee and the others okay?" The golden eyed female said with a smirk as she began to shout at Allen to kill Nyoibou who was lying on the ground now, having been released from the prison. "I'll pierce Lenalee and Chaoji through if you don't change into your claw! Hurry up Allen!"

The short green haired girl screamed when Jane punched Allen in the stomach making the boy cough up blood, the girl's eyes were wide as her fingers held her head tightly as she cried.

"Jane stop! Please wake up!" Lavi begged.

"Jane… stop… you're hurting Lenalee, the very girl who wanted to be your friend, she's crying!" The white haired male groaned out.

"I don't care. You Exorcists aren't worth anything to me." Jane snapped as she stabbed Allen in the stomach, with a spear of ice, once it melted dark matter surrounded the girl's hands as she repeatedly punched the white haired male's face. "Just die already Exorcist!"

"Lavi can't you do something! Jane's your Noah! Please Lavi!" Lenalee begged while Rhode scoffed.

"Are you really begging the Bookman Apprentice to fight her own self off? I'm threatening to kill you and Chaoji, her other half and her best friend are fighting each other while her Innocence is still trapped within me, also her brothers have just died, now you're begging her to do something about it when she can't?" The girl teased the younger female Exorcist who noticed the redhead's duller green eye and clenched fists. "She's my prisoner, all three sides of her are."

'No…there is one thing I can do, but I may lose control… I've never tried to control my Noah half before. It's always been dangerous as she could control me as she is stronger. I have to try though; otherwise one of my friends will die…' The green eyed female thought as she slowly pulled off her eye-patch and stared at her Noah side, suddenly the beautiful green melted into a dangerous gold as Jane froze, dropping Allen and screeching.

"L-Lavi! You can't control me so give up! I will destroy these Exorcists!"

The young looking Noah looked surprised but then smiled in a care-free manner.

'Maybe Lavi can finally control her Noah side, or she'll be controlled by it. I wonder how this will turn out.' The Noah of Dreams thought in amusement.

"What are you doing Lavi?" Lenalee asked.

"She's trying to help you Exorcists by hoping to control her Noah, which is really difficult, especially since Lavi hasn't even accepted hers yet." Rhode informed.

The red haired female managed to force Jane to fade away into her mind, this surprised Rhode as it seemed the girl was able to control her Noah side which was powerful.

"She did it!" The green haired female gasped with a smile but then gasped when the older Exorcist yelped and pressed her hands to her knees trying to keep her Noah in check.

"Dammit Faith, this is my body…" Lavi hissed out, her left eye was close in pain while the other was barely open. "You won't control it."

"Give in little sister, your Noah is too strong for you; the fact that you haven't accepted it amazes me since you could pull Jane back inside of you." Rhode said, she wanted this, it wasn't how she planned it but the girl had hoped that the Noah of Faith would finally take over her host's body and rejoin their family again.

"Sh-shut up!" Lavi gasped out as one hand clutched her head tightly, trying to keep Jane at bay while the other hand clawed at the ground that she was now kneeling on.

"Lavi, you can do it!" Allen encouraged, as he stood up from the ground rubbing his face gently.

"It's okay now Lavi, you've done enough." The blue haired girl hushed, her eyes were now staring into Lavi's golden ones which then closed as her shoulder's relaxed from their tense position.

"I-I can't…" The red haired female mumbled out; however her whole body relaxed against her will as Lavi was pushed gently into the back of her mind to sleep peacefully as Jane managed to dig herself out of there with Rhode's help and begin to flood into her host's body.

"Lavi! Stay with us! Please!" Lenalee begged.

"Just like her siblings…a monster…" Chaoji groaned in Lenalee's lap.

"No! She's our friend! Lavi wouldn't hurt us intentionally!"

"You can win Lavi!" Allen said gripping her shoulders firmly, but not harshly.

Unfortunately the Bookman Apprentice was pulled into a deep sleep while Jane took over her body, Lavi's red hair grew longer and darker until it was black with dark brown and dark red streaks in it, her skin was now grey as she opened her golden eyes to glare at the white haired male before slapping his hand away and standing up.

"Hello Walker, nice to see you again." 'Lavi' smirked.

"What happened to Lavi?" Allen demanded to know.

"No need to worry, she'll just sleep, I wouldn't want to harm my host after all. I'd be more concerned about yourself however." The Noah of Faith said as she held up her hand, fire blasted the male Exorcist away and threw him into a wall. "Now as a full Noah I can control all elements. It's useless to fight against me, you may have beaten Pleasure but I won't allow a child like you to beat me."

"That sounds rather prideful." Allen said as he wiped away the blood he coughed up.

"I'm rather prideful sometimes; I also have faith in my abilities to beat you." The Noah said with a shrug then attacked the boy, elbowing him in the chest then aiming a side-kick at his face which he managed to block with his Innocence. "Kill the Innocence child, then your friends will live." The female said bitterly.

"Jane! Lavi! We're friends! Please stop!" Lenalee screamed.

After a few more beatings to the white haired Exorcist, the Noah of Faith picked up her Innocence who was now in weapon form; fire came erupting out of it knocking Allen to the ground.

"Are you that arrogant to think Lavi is your friend? She's a Bookman Apprentice and a Noah, why would she be friends with you lowly creatures?"

When the longer haired female reached the boy he stabbed his sword through her making the said girl gasp.

"I didn't want to do that to Lavi! You're apart of her Jane, but if it's to stop you then I'll have to get rid of you by taking away her evil, meaning you, with Crown Clown." Allen gasped out.

The golden eyed female had burst out laughing at the boy's attempt.

"You desperate child, I'm the only Noah who can use Innocence, it doesn't affect me as badly as other Noah, your Innocence won't take Lavi's Noah away, but it will hurt me…" The Noah female hissed out but to her surprise again the sword went through her body and into Rhode's.

"Rhode! If I stop you...!" Allen cried out, hoping that this would work.

The sword embedded itself inside the young looking girl making the said girl lose her grip on Tyki and fall back, however the blue haired girl began laughing as she pulled the sword out of her while kneeling there.

"Have you forgotten Allen? Your attacks are ineffective without knowing where my 'true form' is, you can't kill me."

"N-no way…"

A fire snake engulfed the young Exorcist straight after he said that, to his surprise though the flames weren't burning him, the candles outside the flames that surrounded the prison dice were melted. Faith's golden eyes were widened in surprise at Lavi's body's action.

"My body, I can't control it!"

'You mean my body Jane… did you think I'd just sleep? So easily? That was naïve of you and Rhode.' Lavi's voice rang out in her head.

'No way…'

"Yes, and this is all my fault, now it's my turn to set things straight!" Lavi barked out, slamming her Innocence against the ground and surrounding herself with a fire seal.

"What?" Rhode gasped out, she looked surprised at what just happened.

"Oh God LAAAAVVVI!" Lenalee screamed, tears gathering in her eyes as the snake also swallowed the Noah of Dreams, Rhode told Lero to keep Tyki safe while she floated in the flames.

"Damn Lavi, burning yourself up, what an amazing girl, but this won't kill-" The female gasped when she felt a blade stick out of her body making her smile, she gently held the blade as blood trailed out of her mouth. "You're one child I cannot hate… you managed to sneak into Nyoibou's heart that was still inside me while Jane had control, didn't you?"

'Since I wasn't doing anything else I decided to help my Innocence first during the time Jane took over, you both never realised what I had planned, I figured out to stab Allen since you like him so much. However I know you'll live; you always have a back-up plan. I may not however, depending how far this goes as I can't stop it now…' She told Rhode, closing her eyes and remembering what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>The smell of smoke and the heat of flames was the first things she felt, Lavi sighed, recognising what was happening quickly and started walking forwards, using her memory to find the kitchen from her bedroom. What made her frown deepen though was when she saw her old blonde haired doll, Syndey, stare at the door as if waiting for the young girl Lucy to come back.<strong>

**"Sorry Syndey, but I never did keep my promise to you did I? I said I'd be back soon, but instead I never did come back and you went down in flames." Lavi said softly, before running out the room and down the hall towards the stairs. **

**Once the redhead reached the stairs she jumped down the steps and ran towards the kitchen, hearing crying coming from the burning room. What the redhead saw worried her, Lucy, Lucifer, Edward and Elizabeth were clawing at her Innocence, who was screaming and crying, covering her face with her hands. Lavi shivered, seeing Edward again but moved forward until she reached the group.**

**"Nyoibou...I'm sorry, you and Jane suffered and I never said anything about this to the both of you." The green eyed female said sadly.**

**"L-Lavi?" The Innocence sobbed, the figures grabbed at her mistress and pulled her down, so that Lavi and now level with her. "I'm so sorry Lavi! We didn't protect you! We should have! I should have saved you and Elizabeth and I-"**

**"Shut up Nyoibou!" The female snapped, hugging her Innocence and sheilding her from the view of the burning the house and dead people. "Shut up and listen to me! This is Lucy and Lavi talking now! And we're telling you to get over this! My Mother always knew! Always knew she would die early! She told Lucifer and I this multiple times when you and Jane weren't paying attention! So stop blaming yourself! This isn't your fault! This is my Father's fault! So stop being an idiot!" Lavi said, tears gathering in her eyes. "Lucifer and Mother wanted me to be happy and I am happy! So don't regret this moment! Because I don't! I only regret that this moment had to happen this way instead of some other way!"**

**"Lucy!" The Innocence cried out, hugging Lavi desperately.**

**Lavi grinned but then looked up, to see the more dead bodies rising from the ground, all her friends from the Black Order appearing. The people she trusts. The long red haired girl grabbed the Innocence and pulled her back as Yuu Kanda tried to cut their heads off. Next Nyoibou kicked Arystar Krory away from them. However Lenalee tried to grab the both of them, tears mixed with blood dripped off her face from her eyes making Lavi wince and look away, but this lead to two hands grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the blood covered floor and she saw she was being held down by Edward as Lenalee grabbed the knife and aimed at her heart.**

**"Dammit!" The girl cursed, kicking out desperately, luckily her leg tripped up the green haired girl who fell straight to the ground and but whacked her head off the table which made a cracking sound come to life.**

**The blonde Innocence quickly kicked Edward away and pulled Lavi up, fear in her eyes.**

**"I can't use my powers! What can we do? What do we do?" The light matter cried in hysterics.**

**A green eye glanced around the room he see Allen Walker, standing far away from the group making her smirk slightly, pleased at what she was now thinking.**

**"Nyoibou, watch my back, I have an idea, but I can't let anyone get in the way otherwise my idea may just run away."**

**"Uhh...okay then!" The girl said happily and charged into the group of dead people, pushing and fighting against them.**

**The redhead took this opportunity to sneak round and up to the white haired body staring at the battle, to the girl's surprise though he whirled around and grabbed her wrist, raising his claw to slash her body. Suddenly he jerked though as Lavi shoved a knife of her own through his chest.**

* * *

><p>"LAVI!" Allen screamed, desperately trying to get free of the snake to save the female Exorcist from her own attack.<p>

The boy reached out to his Innocence and screamed it's name, it pulled itself towards Allen so the boy could grab on and destroy then fire seal around him. Once that was done the silver eyed boy landed on the prison for Lenalee and Chaoji, ignoring Lenalee's whimper of his name, the white haired male shoved off the box and straight towards the fire seal around Lavi, which was slowly driving away her Noah side and back to the inside of her mind and burning her body. A presence appeared beside her as she felt a cloak wrapped around her protectively; her friend hugged her tightly to keep her from anymore harm. Lenalee and Chaoji's prison had now released them so they went to search for their friends. Now they were starting to give up hope but suddenly the two Exorcists burst out of the rock coughing and gasping for air.

"I'm alive…"

"You're complaining?" Allen coughed out.

However Rhode's burnt corpse suddenly began laughing then croaked the name 'Allen' out; Lavi had hung her arm over the boy's shoulder and began whispering to him.

"What exactly did you do to my sister Allen? She's never liked someone this much before…"

"Please don't say weird things." Allen said before elbowing the now long haired girl in the stomach making her shout at him.

"Hey guys… Rhode's gone; does that mean our exit is also gone since it was created by Rhode's powers?"

"It should still be there, but I'll go up and check anyway." The oldest female said while the two boys screamed in panic. "Oh calm down, I'll see you all soon."

The female Exorcist rolled her eyes and pulled out her Innocence Nyoibou and forced it to stretch out making her go higher and higher into the darkened room above.

.…:): End of Chapter :(:….


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Gentle footsteps fell in place around the darkened room. A curious green eye glanced around, cautiously and tiredly. Soon the owner of the green eye reached a glowing royal styled door that stood by it's lonely self in the large, dark room. A sigh of relief escaped through the redhead's lips as she rubbed her head like she was trying to ease the tension stored there.

"Thank goodness...it's still here...I thought Rhode may have gotten rid of it since we bet her."

The redhead quickly moved back to the gap in the floor she came in through and shouted back down to three people far below, as her hammer stretched down towards the people.

"The doors still here! Guys grab on and I'll pull you up! Allen you may need to hold Lenalee and Chaoji! Remember they are injured!"

'This will be difficult Lavi...' A girl's voice sounded out through the recently long haired female.

'What wrong Nyoibou?'

'I suffered greatly during that attack, trying my best not to damage you as much as Rhode. I'm afraid I have been damaged and might break if I am to be put under much more strain.' The Innocence told her Mistress.

The Innocence, Nyoibou, was worried for the damage given to her during Rhode's attack and their attacking landing on the younger looking Noah. Nyoibou could feel parts of herself chipping away and dissapearing. Now Nyoibou was worried that she could only pull the group down below up and that would be all and that she wouldn't be ready to protect her user in case anything else happened.

'Sorry Nyoibou... I hate having to get you to lift everyone up and continue using your strength but I can't do much without your help.'

'It's alright.'

Once the glowing elemental hammer pulled the group up the redhead began to usher them towards the glowing door, with the green haired female Lenalee Lee in front, and the human Chaoji running behind.

"C'mon we need to hurry! Who knows when that door will disappear!" The girl paused though when her white haired friend, Allen Walker, didn't move and turned back to the gap in the ground. "Allen?"

"I'm going back for Tyki and Lero!" The boy announced, making everyone freeze.

"...You know what will happen to you if the Order finds out right?" The female asked, her eye carefully guarded to hide her emotions from everyone in the group along with her voice.

"Tyki Mikk is free from his Noah! He's just a normal human now, we all saw it Lavi!" Allen argued back, though hearing this surprised the human standing beside the female Exorcist. "We saw his friends! Lavi he has friends who probably have no clue about his Noah side! We have t-" The boy stopped when he saw the large smile on the redhead's face.

"Thank you Allen."

"Rescue? Wait... you didn't kill that thing?" Why is he still alive even though he is with the Akuma and killed Mistress Anita, Mahoja and so many others?! Are you a traitor to betray our resolve?! If you dare to help him then you will be my enemy! You monster! You demon! How dare you betray us!" Chaoji roared at the white haired male.

Meanwhile two other people where having a conversation, inside the redhead two females spoke to each other while the other Exorcists listened to the human's ranting.

'Lavi...' Another female's voice sounded in her head.

'What is it Jane?'

'Can I kill him? I really haven't had the chance yet so please? He's really irritating me..." The blue eyed female asked calmly though with a ring of annoyance running through her voice.

'Jane I don't like him either but that doesn't mean I will kill him.' Lavi replied firmly.

'Oh Lavi... you may want to watch out.' The older female hinted, while releashing a sigh of annoyance.

'Why? Is the door going to disappear?'

'Don't think so, however you may feel a large burst of dark energy soon.' Jane said, excitement filling her voice.

"Chaoji!" Allen cried out, pushing the sailor away from Rhode's door.

Large, black tentacles appeared and wrapped themselves firmly around the boy's body and the door leading to their freedom, sealing it so no one could use it anymore. The redhead snapped out of her chat with her Noah half and ran towards the restraints on Allen intending to fight them away. Before she could do anything the young Exorcist and the door was dragged back down below. Energy blocked everyone's view for a moment then Lenalee and Lavi stood frozen while the human male leaned over the edge.

"That's what you get for trying to help those murderers." Chaoji spoke quietly.

"What the hell just happened?! Lavi shouted in horror, having just watched her best friend being taken away.

Two females appeared beside her, a dark brown haired female and a blonde head female and the blonde looking panicked and the brown looking amused as she peered over the edge, hands on hips while the blonde stared at the redhead Exorcist.

"Lavi, it's Tyki!" Nyoibou cried out.

"What?!"

"Allen didn't kill his Noah half. He was too cocky in my opinion, anyway the boy did the opposite of what he wanted, he's completely bonded Tyki and the Noah of Pleasure together." Jane said smugly.

Before Lavi could reply, before anyone could speak a howl of pain came from below surprising everyone and the redhead could feel it, dark matter everywhere causing her to hold her head as her eye and the Noah crosses pounded like a heart beat.

"...No way..."

"Yes Lavi, the Noah of Pleasure has finally been unleashed." The now fully golden eyed female and darker skinned girl laughed.

A large thud was heard surprising the teens who looked down the gap. Nyoibou, Jane and Lavi went up to the edge and looked down cautiously.

"However Tyki right now won't pay attention to details like who's friend or foe. Anyone near him is going to get hurt." The Noah half muttered to the redhead.

"Nyoibou..." Lavi spoke softly as the Innocence glowed and changed into her weapon form, appearing in the girl's hand. "Allen will need help..."

"You idiot you can't beat Tyki! Not like this!" The brown haired female snarled, reaching out to grab but missed as the younger female quickly disappeared down the gap. "LAVI GET BACK HERE!"

The female extended her arm and forced her Innocence to extend as well, pushing her quickly forward in mid-air to catch the falling white haired boy and to save him from being harmed again. Lavi landed on the ground her Innocence glowing again while she stared at the tall evil looking knight figure watching her and Allen.

"...Brother... heh what type of outfit did you put on this time?" The green eyed girl said uneasily.

"La...vi..." Allen croaked out.

"Oi, get a hold of yourself Allen! I really can't do this by myself!" The girl said urgently.

"The door...it's gone..."

Those words completely horrified the female as she realised that even if they somehow managed to beat Tyki they still couldn't leave. As soon as her older brother began laughing she had realised that the tentacles hadn't been after any person upstairs but had only came after their exist making his goal complete.

'Lavi look out! He's coming' Nyoibou warned.

A green eye narrowed as the knight figure charged towards them with a high level of speed. The girl quickly took off with Nyoibou back upwards to where Jane, Lenalee and Chaoji were to get them to safety, or at the very least to try something. Lavi ignored the questions Lenalee and Chaoji aimed at her, her mind too busy running around with hundreds of thoughts.

"...Lavi..." Jane spoke softly.

"Everyone grab on! We have to move!" Lavi barked out, panic rushing through her body.

Before Nyoibou could extend though Tyki appeared in front of the group horrifying everyone. Dark matter threw everyone away except for Lavi who was blocking most of the blow with Nyoibou. Hundreds of tentacles where pressing against the Innocence which was starting to break. The redhead winced at every crack, feeling the pain of her Innocence because of their connection seeping into her body, This sensation made Lavi grit her teeth, trying to fight back against Tyki's strength, at the same time use a seal to hoping push her older brother away.

"Fire Seal." The girl grunted out, but gasped when Tyki stopped most of the attack but pushing right past the seal and cutting her side rather deeply.

The oldest Exorcist out of the group was now panting and gasping, Nyoibou laid beside her in weapon form still. Her green eye noticed her older brother licking her blood off his hand making her frown deepen, her green eye also watched as Allen charged forward, trying to get the Noah of Pleasure while he was distracted by her blood flowing down and dripping off his hand. Tyki easily started beating the silver eyed boy down and repeatedly continued horrifying the green eyed girl.

'He's not at the level where we can just hope to beat him... he's too powerful in this state even though Allen managed to give him quite a large amount of damage earlier! He's too strong!' Lavi thought to herself, afraid.

'...Lavi... please don't be scared!' The Innocence begged.

"Lavi look out!" Jane shouted as hundreds of tentacles surrounded the surprised girl.

The Bookman Apprentice felt them wrap around her and tighten allowing her no freedom to move. The building around them broke into several pieces throwing the surprised group out, Jane caught Nyoibou in her hands as they fell towards the water below where Allen had landed, halfway in the water. Golden eyes watched as Lavi was gently placed on a broken piece of the building so that only her feet were in the water by Tyki Mikk.

"At least she's safe. however she's bleeding so Tyki isn't going to be getting off that easily..." The Noah half mumbled.

The Noah half saw Tyki was now choking the life out of Lenalee, one hand cupping around her head while a few tentacles wrapped around her body and cut of oxygen to her body again. Jane chuckled though when she saw Lenalee and Tyki surprising the brown eyed female who stared at her Noah side in slight concern as she appeared in human form.

"Jane? Why are you laughing?" The Innocence asked. 'Did she finally lose it?'

"Duh, look at them, he really does look like a knight, one arm slightly wrapped around her waist, the other arm lowered down as if to bow. Like a Prince greeting a Princess... however Lenalee has it all wrong, though actually now that I think about it with her hands raised up to her neck like that it could count as blushing... howe-"

"...Jane... you can have your fantasies later." The weapon mumbled.

"He also looks like he'll kiss her like a Prince..." The brown haired girl said in a dazed manner.

"Jane, Lavi was hurt by your 'Prince' figure, Lavi was bleeding, so please get your butt in gear." Nyoibou said firmly and calmly, used to dealing with her Noah's daydreams.

"Alright, alright, spoil sport, I was hoping I was too late to save the kid."Jane muttered before holding out the now weapon form of Nyoibou. "Fire Seal!"

A snake of flames charged towards the Noah still cradling the dying body of Lenalee however the area around them began to break making Nyoibou's aim off so the snake went past the Noah.

"Oi stupid Innocence! What was that?!" Jane snapped.

"Wasn't my fault Jane! The ground broke and you moved!" Nyoibou argued back.

"Don't blame this on me!" The Noah half twitches, smacking the hammer against the unstable gound repeatedly.

Meanwhile Lenalee aimed a kick at Tyki's neck, trying to kill him by breaking it, this proved to be a mistake as he just frowned and slammed her into the ground knocking her unconscious as the tentacles wrapped firmly around her body restraining her limps while the tentacles continued to choke the life out of her.

"Eh?! They are falling Jane!" Nyoibou squealed as the female Noah ran towards Chaoji who was trying to reach for Lenalee causing both to fall as the building collasped completely.

A tentacle suddenly appeared in front of her and slammed into her stomach nearly causing her to vomit. It threw her the other way towards the water that Lavi and Allen where in. Jane opened her eyes from the blow and saw her legs firmly restrained by the black tentacle that had only hit her a few moments ago making her curse as she was about to fall into water. The brown haired female gasped when she landed in causing her to choke as she struggled to kick, her arms weren't enough for her body to reach the top causing her to panic slightly.

'Dammit Tyki! One day I am so going to murder you!'

Suddenly something else splashed into the water and grabbed Jane's arms, pulling her upwards to the surface. Jane spluttered and coughed upon reaching air and smiled at the short blonde haired female who just saved her life.

"Well Nyoibou, it appears you have just saved my life. You have finally been of use after all these years of being alive."

"Awesome!" Nyoibou grinned not in the slightest bothered about Jane insulting her. "Looks like you've got a tentacle wrapped around your legs though."

"I prefer 'vines' rather than 'tentacles'" Jane blushed, embarrassed.

"Thinking perverted thoughts aren't you Jane?" Nyoibou asked cheerfully. "You little pervert!"

"I am going to violently murder you Innocence!"

"Hey do you sense that? It's a new Innocence!" Nyoibou commented, changing the subject and swimming over to Lavi who was starting to wake up while dragging Jane along.

"Yeah I do. I also however sense Lavi's Noah powers awakening more."

"I sensed that as well." Nyoibou replied reluctantly.

"Good, because that also means I didn't lose my mind when fighting Rhode."

"Nyoibou! Jane!" Lavi cried out after seeing them while Allen ran past to save Chaoji and Lenalee. "Are you both okay?!"

"We're fine, Jane was drowning but I saved her!"

"Shut up Nyoibou!" The said female snapped and glanced at Lavi. "I'm afraid my leg's won't be moving until I get rid of these vines so you will have to fight with Nyoibou or those new Noah powers you have access to."

"...Vines?" The green eyed female blinked.

"Just shut up already! Go help those blasted Exorcists if that stops you bugging me!"

"Alright! Alright!" Lavi laughed, grabbing Nyoibou and dragging her away.

The first thing the Bookman Apprentice saw when returning to the battle was Allen being thrown away by Tyki and the said Noah about to punch Lenalee. Nyoibou ran forward and quickly blocked the blow but suddenly her arm smashed into several pieces shocking everyone apart from the male Noah who grinned sadistically, blood, bone and skin split into tiny pieces and were thrown away, then changing into green energy and dissapearing into the sky. Just as he was about to damage the surprised Innocence more a wave of flames pushed him back and away from the small group, Lavi jumped in front of her Innocence but this time her eyes were golden though her skin was still the same colour as usual.

'She's halfway to becoming a Noah...' Nyoibou thought, still shocked about losing her arm as she held the bleeding gap.

"You certainly seem interested in Lenalee, eh brother?" Lavi teased. "Komui won't be so happy about that."

Both Noah fought each other but it was mostly the female taking damage, really she only managed to leave a few bruises and one tiny scratch while she was beaten down easily. Now as Lavi began to get up she noticed Tyki was about to attack her again, luckily for her though white fabric wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back. The end of the white cloth lead to Allen Walker who was desperately trying to not let the male Noah harm his friends anymore.

"Hey, you said you wanted to kill me right? That makes your fight with me Tyki!" Allen shouted, aiming his challenge at the Noah.

The dark haired Noah's grin became even larger than before as he went to attack the white haired boy, before that though he let two vine/tentacles tie Lavi's wrists and arms together and another one restrain her legs. Once that was completed the older male charged off towards the younger one intent on killing the youngest Exorcist. A glow of a naked woman's body with no head or arms appeared below Allen Walker however and a hole was made bellow him. The Noah of Pleasure watched as the white haired boy started to fall and everyone waited to see what would happen next.

'Oh God no... not him...' Jane said in Lavi's thoughts making the redhead and blonde pause for a moment.

'Jane?' Nyoibou and Lavi questioned.

'It's Cross! The ass!'

'Great..." Lavi thought sarcastically while Nyoibou laughed causing Lenalee and Chaoji to look at her oddly.

General Cross Marian, wielder of two pieces of Innocence, Grave of Maria and Judgement, landed down beside the fallen Allen and began to smooth out his long red hair before glancing at his apprentice. The group could only see Allen make a funny expression then being thrown towards Lenalee, Nyoibou and Chaoji by the masked General.

"**You're filthy you stupid apprentice!**" Cross snarled before glancing at the recently long haired female and looking over her carefully. "It looks like your Noah side has become more active."

"Blame The Noah of Dreams." Jane said, walking over, however the vine (as Jane prefers to call it) was now wrapped around her waist instead of her legs. "And where the hell have you been?! Leaving us so suddenly! You nearly gave your apprentice a heart attack! and I had to follow these idiots to find you!"

"Nice to see you to Jane." The dark eyed male smiled making her glare darken.

"..._I'll kill you_..." The golden eyed female twitched.

"Wait Master! You know Lavi is a Noah?!" Allen shouted.

"Of course I do you idiot! Who do you think got her in the Order without any questions?" The General scowled before looking towards Tyki. "I was wondering why a member of the Noah clan was still around, it seems you've lost your mind though."

"I knew you were stupid, I'm a Noah you fool!" Jane snapped, helping with Lavi's restraints. "That makes two Noah! Not just Tyki!"

"...Tentacles..." Lavi whispered making her Noah half bright red and Nyoibou laugh.

"...Shut it..." The female Noah glared, breaking the restraints on Lavi's legs and dragging her over to the Exorcists, Innocence and human turning Exorcist.

As soon as Jane and Lavi reached the others a woman was summond from the coffin, said woman was now also singing and something covered over them removing them from sight. This attracted Tyki's attention who began to look around the area, trying to find a sign of the younger people and this made Cross smirk.

"I had those brats take their leave. Hope that's not a problem." The red eyed male said, fingering his gun.

While Marian Cross and Tyki Mikk battled Allen explained what the thing was that was keeping them hidden. Lavi however was gritting her teeth with Jane was curled up, leaning against her host feeling pain from the active Innocence, their retraints as well as Lenalee's were gone now. When Tyki was shot by Judgement the Noah half of the Bookman Apprentice gave a sharp squeak of surprise and fear surprising everyone except from Lavi and Nyoibou.

"Jane are you okay?" Lenalee asked gently.

"Hurts... too much Innocence... Tyki's in pain to..." The female said softly, clutching her sides.

"That monster deserves it. Now the General will end of pathetic existance and leave us humans in peace." Chaoji smiled which made Jane freeze.

"...I knew you were a monster you little brat... enjoying my families torment..." The Noah half muttered darkly surprising everyone.

"J-Jane..." The redhead shuddered, feeling dark matter seep off her body.

"I should kill you now..." The brown haired female muttered, skin turning darker and eyes golden as she moved towards the younger male slowly.

"Jane!" Lenalee cried out.

The redhead was quicker, she stood up and grabbed her Noah half, holding her tightly as both herself and Jane trembled, one trying to restrain and the other trying to get free. The Exorcists and Innocence were about to help but the green eyed female glared at them all sharply, making them pause. Jane took a deep breath as the redhead muttered into her ear in another language that no one understood, except Nyoibou of course, the long brown haired female stood trembling and gasped for air causing both Nyoibou and Lavi to releash a sigh of relief. Suddenly the Ark around them was starting to crumble, causing the group to worry.

"Master!" Allen shouted, trying to gain his attention.

"It's time huh? Let's finish this then." Cross muttered, aiming his gun at the collasped Noah of Pleasure causing the three halves of the Noah of Faith to gasp.

One out of the three female's reacted the quickest, Nyoibou froze and Jane was still clutching her sides in pain so Lavi had moved in front of Tyki to defend him. The General's visiable eye widened when he saw the girl stand bravely in front of his own Innocence to protect her family member.

"Lavi!" Allen shouted.

"Lavi stop! Come back!" Lenalee begged.

"_Don't kill him_!" The redhead growled out, her feet firmly planted in the ground showing she wasn't going to move anytime soon unless she gets her way while crossing her arms.

"We don't have time for this Lavi, get out of the way." The older red haired Exorcist commanded calmly, trying to not upset the girl anymore than she already was.

"If we don't have time then why don't we stop shooting at Tyki and stop the Ark from collasping, that is what you're planning right?"

"He's a Noah."

"So am I! He's my brother! So if you really are determind to kill us Noah then you should have shot me years ago!" Lavi snapped, upset and embarrassed. "I don't care if you guys hate him! I won't let you kill him, you'll have to kill me first got it?!"

Before the arguement could continue a blast of energy came from behind Lavi and surrounded the Noah she was just protecting, Allen's Master pulled himself and the younger redhead away from the energy and tugged the girl behind him. The masked male sighed out wearily when he saw the large man holding a giant sword swinging the limp Noah of Pleasure over his shoulder, while the younger group members froze, mostly due to horror at seeing this man.

"E-Earl..." Jane mumbled, stunned at seeing the large man again.

"Oh God..." Nyoibou choked out.

Suddenly the ground around the Innocence and human gave out, throwing both away, surprising Allen, Lenalee, Chaoji, Nyoibou, Jane and Lavi who saw what had happened.

"Nyoibou!" Jane screamed, reaching over the edge and grabbing her Innocence's hand, however because Nyoibou was missing an arm Chaoji couldn't be grabbed and continued to fall.

"Chaoji!" Lenalee and Allen cried out only now able to watch him fall.

Jane gave a start when she felt her Innocence's arm crumbling, the female Noah glared down at her Innocence, as if daring her to fall, the reason for her glaring because she saw the blonde smile shakily.

"I think I'm going with Chaoji, my arm's not going to hold on much longer... let go Jane, let go and look after Lavi." Nyoibou smiled shakily.

"You fool... if you fall I'm jumping down after you." Jane hissed out, her eyes being hidden by her fringe. "I WON'T LET YOU GO DAMMIT!" The female shouted, pulling with all her strength and managing to chuck Nyoibou over her shoulder, however the said Innocence ended up landing right next to Cross and Lavi, making the younger female look stunned.

"Ny-Nyoibou..." Lavi twitched. "That was a good throw Jane..."

"My arm hurts..." Nyoibou said in a dazed manner as her arm was now half gone.

"Oh don't be a wimp." Jane said, landing beside the two then watched her Master who was busy grinning at the mysterious male redhead.

"Good evening~" The Earl greeted.

"Yo, another flashy enterance, you like those too much." The General smirked.

"It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Has it? Sorry, I don't keep tract of my meetings with you fatty."

"You make it sound as if we see each other all the time, I find it pretty hard to find you Cross, I guess it's thanks to that woman though. Is that how you avoid all your debt collectors?" The Earl asked, making the gun weilding male chuckle.

"I don't have time for this, if your only here to chat then get lost."

"That's rude, you're the one trespassing on my Ark. You do know that the 'wings' of this Ark are gone correct?"

"The fourteenth stole it. The Ark has been like this ever since that man placed the curse on it." Marian spoke casually.

"I see... it was you. You should know the Heart of the Ark has already been transfered to the new model. This old Ark will be nothing but a grave sucking up the blood of your young Exorcists." The Earl said coldly even with the large grin on his face.

Suddenly The Earl was attacked by Allen who was holding the exact same sword as The Earl, the Akuma-maker commented on the hatred in Allen's eyes which was shown easily as the boy continued to attack while The Earl blocked, just when the large man tried to attack the unfocused Exorcist Lavi appeared blocking the attack with the air around them surprising the older male.

"Ah it looks like you and your Noah half are beginning to form a bond together now." The Earl commented as Lero appeared beside him crying. "Lero, you did well on following these children through their trip! Becareful not to fall Faith! You still need to come back to our family now!"

Just as the dangerous man said this Allen dug his sword into the earth beside them and held Lavi up as well. Once they climbed back up, after Allen's Master got him to calm down, Cross looked around once more then began explaining why he saved the Exorcists from the Noah. Timcampy moved everyone to the room that stored the Egg which created Akuma.

"We need to destroy the Egg but there isn't enough time, Allen, you will need to take control of the Ark."

The Noah of Faith was the only one not surprised at what the General said, Nyoibou, Jane and Lavi showed no expression on their face as Cross began chanting a spell to hold the download back.

"Timcampy you need to take Allen to the room! You are the only one who can do this stupid apprentice so hurry up!"

Nyoibou yelped when the floor under her collasped making Jane snarl and tug her back by her clothes as a portal swirled around Allen and took him away with Timcampy to a different room. Meanwhile the small group left behind huddled together more as to not slip and fall into the abyss, but time was going too quickly, every heartbeat seemed to cause more of the floor and walls to dissapear as Cross desperately tried to keep his magic working. Much to the Noah half's displeasure herself and the other females of the group were pressed against the General's chest now. The Innocence of the Noah of Faith gave a cry of fear and surprise when one of her feet slipted and had to keep hanging on the edge of the landscape.

"NEAH SAVE US!" Jane screeched, afraid of falling.

The group of Exorcists, Innocence and Noah, gave a cry as they tumbled, falling towards the void, before grunting and groaning as they landing on the ground, Cross on top of all the girls. Lavi glanced up and gave a happy yell as she jumped up, somehow managing to push everyone off her, though accidently whacking Cross' chin with her head, and grinned happily.

"The Ark! It's coming back!" The redhead female cheered.

"Thank God..." The brown haired female mumbled as Nyoibou and Lenalee got up with Cross who quickly pulled the Noah up and on to her feet.

"So the Egg is returning to normal. Allen managed to stop the download and return everything to normal... my that was damn close, we almost fell. So that means the Master and Student saved the day huh? Keeping the Egg away from The Earl."

Silence answered them surprising everyone, Lenalee and Lavi tried to coax some words from the white haired Exorcist but it didn't work, Marian managed to get him to open a door to where he was though. The short green haired female was quick to enter through the door and go staright to the smiling boy who was happy to see her safe.

"Lenalee... I'm glad you're safe."

"You were the one who stopped the Ark from down, the piano was you wasn't it?" The green haired female asked.

"Yeah..." Allen replied then glanced at his Master seriously, Jane raised an eyebrow in amusement from next to Cross while Nyoibou and Lavi sat down on the white couch. "Why? That Musical Score-"

"Wait! I just remembered something!" The redhead interuptted, standing up. "The others! The Ark returned so maybe they did to!"

The girl ran to the door and dissapeared surprising everyone except Jane and Cross, both knew that the Ark allowed her to move through it this time thanks to Neah Walker, the girl tripped up and landed on top of Chaoji surprising both of them because she managed to appear out of nowhere.

"Chaoji! You're still alive!" Lavi said cheerfully, pulling him up who just stared at her.

"L-Lavi? I'm still alive?"

"Seems so! I guess that means Yuu and Krow are still alive as well... how to find them though..."

"Miss Lavi?"

"Got it!" The girl said, clicking her fingers then cupping her hands around her mouth. "YUU ARE YOU-"

"Well isn't this a pretty little picture stupid rabbit?" A voice came from behind her making her spin around and cry out happily.

"YUU! Oh and Krow! You found him!"

"I saw him lying there and carried him up." Kanda spoke calmly, watching his now hyper friend. "More importantly what's going on?"

"Oh! I can answer that!" Lavi grinned, skipping up in front of him. "The Moyashi saved us!"

_"IT'S ALLEN YOU IDIOT!"_

"Moyashi?" The dark haired male blinked, surprised that the white haired Exorcist's voice was coming from the sky.

_"IT'S ALLEN BAKANDA!"_

"Eliade..."

"Ah! Krory spoke!" The green eyed female cried out happily making the holder of Mugen sigh.

-!...-

"I haven't seen you since that fateful night in China! TIMCAMPY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Allen cried out, tears rushing down his face and the golden golem's.

"Uh...hey... you two..."

"Che. We checked this whole place out... it doens't look like there are any Noah left except the rabbit."

"Kanda... it's been bothering me for a while... that tattoo on your chest... it's gotten bigger hasn't it?" The white haired Exorcist asked seriously.

"Whatever."

"Good job Kanda, great job at keeping up your end of the conversation."

"Go away." The older male replied.

While those two argued Lavi glanced at Chaoji who was watching the other Exorcists, she was wondering how much trouble he would be to her and she was afraid of the new thoughts gathering in her mind about 'getting rid' of him. Before anymore of those thoughts could appear though the white haired Exorcist interupted by falling down into darkness by walking through a door, luckily for him he grabbed Yuu Kanda's foot who grabbed her top, choking her as she felt her own ankle being grabbed and her top being pulled down making her blush even more.

"Woops! Looks like this wasn't the way out!" Allen said nervously with a laugh.

"YOU DAMNED MOYASHI! IF YOU WANT TO FALL DO IT YOURSELF!"

"Y-You're choking m-me..." The female managed to stutter out as she was trying to pull the cloth away from her neck and cover her chest and breasts feeling uncomfortable that Chaoji was accidently glancing at her.

Suddenly everyone was wanked up, Allen landed first followed by Kanda, Lavi managed to land on both of them and gasp as she was able to gain oxygen again. The small group discussed about the new Innocence around Chaoji's wrists which lead to the Japanese Exorcist muttering about how Mugen was broken.

"My Innocence's broken just like the rabbit's... damn."

"Don't worry! Komui will fix it up!" Allen replied happily.

"That guy's the problem..." Kanda managed to say with a sigh, thinking of Komui laughing and dancing with his machines causing both him and Lavi to freeze in fear.

"More importantly nobody has managed to wake up Krory yet, even with Jane and Nyoibou screaming at him, Lenalee and Master are watching him now with those two."

"Wait... we left three girls with Marian Cross, the womanniser?!" Lavi cried out, realising their mistake making everyone stand up and run towards the other group.

When the group arrived back they stared in shock, Lenalee's face was being cupped by Cross's hand and it looked like both their eyes were closed causing everyone to blush and look away, Jane sensing the group's presence opened an eye and twitched when she saw the two kneeling on the ground.

"MASTER THAT'S A CRIME!"

"W-wait Allen! You've got it all wrong-" Lenalee stuttered, blushing.

"What you idiot apprentice?! She's sixteen now! Perfect age for making love with!" The older man argued back earning him a kick to the head from the Noah of Faith's Noah side. "What was that for?!"

"You are such a pervert Cross! Anyway cancel The Ark's connection to Edo." The blue eyed female barked out.

Allen sang and played the piano again, letting the Ark move, Lavi was the first to go and great the Exorcists left back on Edo, the female waved happily glad to see everyone was alive and mostly okay.

"Hey! Is everyone okay?!"

"_**LAVI?!**_"

"YOU IDIOT! THIS IS TERRIBLE FOR MY HEART YOU LITTLE FOOL!" Bookman shouted at the female, dragging her away from the Ark portal and giving her head a good and firm smack, trying to cover up his tears that were gathering in his eyes making the female smile sweetly. "And what happened to your hair?!"

"Oh! I grew it! You like?" She grinned making her Master glare at her.

"Jane... I thought you were the responsible one..." Bookman muttered causing his apprentice to laugh nervously.

.:End of Chapter:.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When the group arrived back at the Order they received a friendly welcome, after greetings and hugs were given the group had to convince Miranda to release her Innocence and once she did Lavi saw a lot of things happen. Firstly, Lenalee collapsed along with Miranda and Nyoibou, secondly Allen began to faint, then thirdly everything began to slowly fade into black as she felt her body give out and someone catch her before she fell.

"You stupid rabbit!" She heard her easily angered friend shout out from behind her.

"Lavi! Nyoibou!" Her Noah half cried out.

"Lavi!" An older man's voice shouted in surprise.

* * *

><p>For a while the redhead faded in and out of consciousness, and when she finally managed to regain her bearings she wished she'd go back to sleep. Lavi groaned as she felt like her body was on fire, the female gave a cry of pain as a stabbing sensation appeared in her chest and in her forehead, a hand clasped her own tightly and firmly as the burning grew more intensely.<p>

"Lavi... I'm so sorry... Nyoibou is being fixed because she completely smashed into pieces and your going through a Noah stage. I'm sorry you're in so much pain." A female's voice sounded in her ears causing her to open her left eye.

"J-Jane..."

"Everyone's fine, Bookman, Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, everyone is completely safe and sound and resting, you've been put into a separate room from everyone else until the Noah stage is complete."

"Wh-what's happening t-to me?"

"...You know what happened on the Ark right? When you couldn't control your body?"

"Yeah." The redhead female groaned out.

"It wasn't me... I wasn't controlling you..."

"W-What?!"

"Listen and try to understand. Be very calm about this, Lavi this is important. I wasn't planning on telling you this until you had more faith in the Noah Clan but now I have no choice. I told you once that all three of us, you, Nyoibou and I are apart of the Noah of Faith, well we were combined together Lavi, you and I, we were merged into the Noah of Faith during that time period on the Ark. That person who was controlling you is the whole Noah of Faith, now your body is trying to prepare for another situation like that, your willpower was the only thing that kept you from collapsing after you regained control. That power was too much for your body to handle because you haven't even managed to pick a side, now your body is preparing for another take-over so you won't be as damaged. Don't worry, when you next wake up things will feel better." The Noah said covering Lavi's eye and then forcing her to slowly go into a deep sleep again.

The brown haired female stood up and walked over to a mirror, placing a hand lightly on it she concentrated her dark matter into it allowing someone to slowly be seen, a large man was quickly seen who had a large grin on his face and a large top hat on his head.

"Ah, looks like you did survive then huh Jane?~"

"Yes, Cross found another room with a piano in it, now everyone is back in the Black Order resting from the large battle. There are only a few Exorcists able to fight properly now, the Generals are the only ones at their full strength. Yuu Kanda and Lavi's weapons are both being repaired, Lenalee Lee has lost hers and everyone else is too injured to fight at their full strength. I take it you shall be going after the Egg?"

"Our lovely Lulubell is coming to collect it~ Will you be coming back with her now that Lavi's starting developing more with her Noah side?~"

"Not sure yet..."

"Your growing attachments to the people of the Black Order aren't you?" The older male looked upset by this.

"It's hard not to, I've been with them for so many years now. It doesn't matter though, the Black Order will die... especially with who is here now..."

"Oh? Someone interesting?~"

"Yeah, what would you do if I told you that the Inspector, Malcom Leverrier, is here at this very moment? Destroying the happiness the Order has right now?" The dark haired female giggled, a smirk appearing in delight as she sensed her Master's interest pick up.

* * *

><p>In the dining hall Howard Link, a blonde male inspector assigned to watch over Allen Walker, was offering him some food, the white haired boy nearly ate the whole thing but Lavi panicked because the Inspector said he'd be watching Allen.<p>

'It's been a few weeks, since the Ark incident. Cross is torturing Malcom's men while Allen is being put on watch, The Order has also been glaring at Lavi and I rather evilly for a while now, I wonder what they will do...' Jane Scot thought as she sat beside Lavi.

"_It's_ _**her**__.._." A male whispered from nearby.

_"That Noah scum..."_

_"The Order needs to kill that Exorcist off before she betrays us..."_

_"Lavi's the Noah's whore now..."_

"_**Who said that?!**_" The dark haired female snapped, turning around the crowd.

_"Get out of here you Noah freak!" _

_"We don't want you here!"_

_"Hurry up and die already!"_

_"Kill her!"_

_"Rip out the Bookman Apprentice's other eye!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"We should torture them for information!"_

"...Jane... calm down... you can't hurt them." The redhead whispered urgently, grabbing the older female's arm.

"Like hell I can't! I am the Noah of Faith! I can do what I like! _**And anyone who thinks differently can come over here and say it to my face! Then I can torture them instead!" **_The now golden eyed female hissed, ripping her arm from the girl's grip and standing up.

"J-Jane please calm down!" Miranda whimpered out.

"Jane you aren't helping! Sit down and just ignore them!" Lenalee said. "We'll deal with them!"

"_You_?! _You'll deal with them! You've done a great job so far! You and your idiotic brother both have! You know what?! __**I**__ have had __**enough**_! _I shall tear you fools to little pieces_!" Jane snarled, her hands starting to glow with dark matter.

Out of the corner of her green eye Lavi saw the Inspector starting to move with a dagger in his hand angering her, but instead of fighting him she turned around and grabbed her Noah half, Bookman quickly stood in front of the angry female while Lavi held her from behind.

"Jane! Are you intending to destroy Lavi's and Nyoibou's future?!" The older man asked calmly, staring into her eyes, trying desperately to hold her back from the humans in the building.

"No, but I do plan to destroy those Order slaves lives instead!"

"Calm down Jane! They aren't going to do anything! They're only afraid! Leave them be!" The green and golden eyed girl begged, clinging to her other half.

"They aren't just afraid you little idiot! I am not allowing you to get yourself killed for these people! _**Not again!**_ **I won't deal with that!**" The girl howled in rage, more dark energy glowing around her surprising both the Bookman clan members.

"Jane." An older male's voice rang out in the hall.

All eyes looked towards the entrance of the room where a long red haired male stood, holding a bottle of wine and a cigarette in one hand while the other held Judgement casually, the male looked serious as his eyes clashed with the female Noah's.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" The male asked.

"Don't be a fool, I'm trying to kill everyone else." She snapped back.

"Jane, they won't hurt you."

"Can you promise they won't Marian?" The golden eyed female asked, looking lost and afraid for a brief moment.

"Yes." Cross nodded.

"You better be correct, or else we both know what will happen..."

"I know."

"Jane?" Lavi asked, looking puzzled.

"I'm leaving." The girl said quietly, shrugging herself out of the Bookman Apprentice's grip and the Bookman's grip then moving out of the hall, towards her room.

* * *

><p>~A Few Days Later~<p>

"Lavi where are you going?!"

"I've gave you the notice! I'm going back to the others!" The redhead shouted back, running, thinking back.

_The day had started out normally, not counting all the glares and threats the redhead got from behind her back, she didn't care though. Suddenly though Allen had given out a cry during breakfast that there were Akuma in the science department where the scientists where working on the Egg. An Ark gate was blocking the doorway though, no matter what the small group did they couldn't break through so the Inspector Howard Link got them to go through an Ark gate, them as in Bookman, Allen Walker and Jane Scot. The youngest female was to inform the Black Order of what was happening._

While running the redhead froze as someone jumped past her, a wave of surprise flowed through her to see a bare-footed girl appeared out of nowhere before her.

"Lenalee?!"

"Lavi! Do you know where the floor elevator is?! I'm going to see Hevlask-" She was interrupted when she slammed into her brother's chest who grabbed her shoulder to keep her from running off. "Brother?!"

"Lenalee... so Lavi is here too." The Supervisor said calmly.

Before the green eyed female could move she was grabbed by one of the guards then she and the green haired Exorcist were thrown into another room, both women slammed on the doors, trying to open it.

"Brother! Let me out!"

"Oi Komui! What's the idea?!" Lavi snapped.

"There has been a barrier erected around the door to protect those who cannot fight, we are searching for Kanda and Chaoji right now."

"What?! No! Let me go to where my Gramps and Jane are!"

"Let me go see Hevlaska, Komui! I'll join with my Innocence using the experiment!"

"...What?..."

"Please brother! Let me fight! I don't care if I die! Just let me protect everyone!"

"...'I don't care if I die'? So as long as it is for my sake and everyone elses you'd let yourself die? ...Stay here Lenalee... stay here where it is safe... I'm begging you..." The man begged, his head pressed against the door.

"Supervisor! Marie and Miranda have arrived at the scene!"

"I'll be right there..." Komui said quietly, leaving his sister trapped in the room.

* * *

><p>"Bookman! Are you okay?!" Jane cried out, blocking another blow with a wave of ice, watching as the old man was flung away.<p>

"I'm fine you fool! Keep fighting!"

"Stop turning those people!" Allen snapped, trying desperately to attack the Skulls but ended up being blocked by Akuma.

The brown haired female dived under a group of Akuma and freeze them all in her ice but suddenly stopped fighting, going over her own thoughts.

'I could leave now... I'm suffering here and so is Lavi... if we caught her right now we could leave, Nyoibou wouldn't be really happy but she's been with her family and friends all this time... I've fought mine... I-I want to go home... I hate the Black Order...'

"You have stopped fighting Jane." A woman's voice stated calmly from behind making the younger female turn around to face the blonde, now black, haired Noah.

"Yeah..." The younger said sadly.

"Jane! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" Allen cried out, worried.

'Wait.. Lavi has told me how upset Jane is... and the way the girl snapped a few days ago... Jane's scared...being tortured by those Black Order members all those years ago did something to her.' Bookman groaned as he was pinned to the wall, thinking of these new thoughts. 'Jane... you don't think Cross Marian is enough to protect you anymore from the Black Order, they may find out that if they kill you, Lavi will no longer be able to be a Noah.'

"...I want to come home, Lulubell...I- I really don't want to be here anymore..." Jane said shakily.

"Then stay near the Egg." The older female said firmly, walking past her sister towards the now captured Allen.

The Noah of Lust knocked Allen Walker out, he was nearly taken through the Ark with the Egg, but luckily Miranda saved the white haired male with her time record while the Generals started fighting the Akuma. The Akuma were quickly terminated but Miranda was then captured by Lulubell who turned into water so she couldn't get hurt. Jane luckily managed to avoid going into the Ark and being captured by the time record while watching her sister be defeated by the Exorcists making her frown, Allen quickly saved Miranda from death as they destroyed the Egg making the brown haired female sigh and look around for an escape route.

"Well, now what should I do?" The female asked herself before pausing, surprised. "And when did I start talking to myself?...I blame the Order..."

"_Hehe. Hehe. Hehehehe."_

Both Allen and Jane froze, sensing a new presences in the area with was highly destructive and dangerous, they saw the blood across the normally white floor and the unconscious scientists. More giggling was heard.

"_I'm level four~"_

"That thing has to die! It'll slaughter us all!" Jane screamed, scared as Allen was slammed into the wall with an attack from the Akuma.

The Level Four turned around to look at the Noah who paled slightly as a large ball of energy suddenly appeared in his hand.

_"Time to slaughter." _

"Dammit!" Jane cursed as he released the energy but felt a sharp tug at her shirt pulling her underneath the ground and into a set of arms, blue eyes opened up to see a set of golden eyes staring down at her. "Ty-Tyki?!"

"Yes, seems you're in a bit of trouble Jane."

"The level four!-"

"I know, I heard. Calm down Jane, you're trembling." The male hushed, trying to calm the frightened female Noah.

"You can't blame me... he gave out such an extreme force of death. Wait Lavi and Bookman!" The girl panicked, trying to squirm out of Tyki's arms.

"Calm down! Lavi's alive and the Bookman probably will be as well." The older Noah growled out quietly, trying to hold on to Jane as he lowered himself and his sister to the ground.

"You better be right!"

"Let's go look for Lavi alright?" The male said quickly, looking up as he heard the alarms calls out more warnings about the new Akuma.

"Agreed." She nodded, now able to jump out of Tyki's arms and run off.

"Stay safe Jane." The male muttered, disappearing underground.

* * *

><p>"Wow... that was a lot of shaking..." Lavi muttered in the dark as the Head Nurse ran over with a candle.<p>

"Are you both okay?" The older female asked urgently.

"Don't worry, we're fine." The redhead replied before grinning. 'No way! Kro's still not up yet!"

"Lavi, you're hurt..." Lenalee spoke quietly, surprised as she looked over the older female's arm which had a large cut on it letting the blood ooze out.

"Huh? Oh, I didn't notice... it's fine though, doesn't hurt at all." Lavi said casually, inspecting her damaged body part.

"Stop acting tough and come with me. I'll treat it for you." The nurse said gently, grabbing the Bookman Apprentice's arm.

"I'm not 'acting tough' it isn't anything serious."

_**"Is something wrong? Treating injures is my job y'know."**_ The woman said darkly scaring the younger female.

"Forgive me!" Lavi cried out, afraid then mumbled to herself. "I swear that if I didn't know better I would think she was a Noah..."

"Hold on..." The nurse said, taking off her boots and handing them to Lenalee. "Here put these on."

"W-wait! What about you?" The green haired female asked, worried.

"I'll take off my shoes and lend them to Lenal-" Lavi began to say but was interrupted by the darkening look from the Head Nurse.

_**"Silence! You'll only add to my workload if you two get anymore injured!"**_

"Forgive us!" Both females cried out in fear, clinging to each other.

"How do they feel Lenalee? Do they fit alright?"

"Yes... so warm... my feet are so warm..." The youngest female whimpered out, crying from joy as she threw herself at the Head Nurse, hugging her tightly while sobbing.

'Nyoibou explained that wearing the Dark Boots would be heavy and cold... I guess Lenalee forgot the feeling of wearing normal shoes. She's in so much pain... so many people are... Innocence... Dark Matter... Exorcists... the Noah Clan... they are so annoying...' The red haired female thought sadly, watching the crying girl until another warning was heard from the speakers.

_The Lab has been destroyed! The enemy is one Level Four moving into the Science Division Floor!_

"No way! Gramps! Jane!" Lavi cried out.

'Lavi! Hevlaska wants to sacrifice herself to save the Order!' Nyoibou informed her owner.

'What?! But that's insane!'

Suddenly the doors slammed open to show an angry looking blonde male glaring darkly right at Lenalee who stared back terrified, like a deer caught in a cars headlights.

"Leverrier..." The green and golden eyed girl mumbled, looking surprised as she stood up.

"Lenalee... you're an Exorcist right? Come with me!" The male snapped, grabbing her arm as he had the group listen to the announcement that the Black Order was to be evacuated.

The scared purple eyed female slapped his hand away, looking horrified as old and haunted memories flashed before her eyes, replaying over and over in her mind. Lavi looked at the younger Exorcist surprised and worried as the cold hearted man began shouting and grabbed the girl which angered the redhead who firmly grabbed his wrist.

"Bookman Apprentice? Why are you giving me that look?"

"You know exactly why."

"Leave now! We take our orders from the Supervisor! You cannot treat these children as if they are mere objects that can die for you!" The Head Nurse snarled angrily, gathering Lenalee into her arms, trying to shield the young female from the male's glare.

"Come along Lenalee, for the sake of the Order you must fight! _**You are a weapon that must be used to fight against the Akuma! Are you an Exorcist or not Lenalee?!" **_

"Stop it!" Lavi hissed, enraged.

Trembling, Lenalee Lee gently took off the boots and let them fall to the floor as she began to walk slowly towards the door, her trembling became worse as she clutched her shoulders, desperately resisting the urge to cry and vomit on the floor in fear.

"...Thank you..." She whimpered out, moving forward more.

"You may let go now... Noah." Leverrier smirked, yanking his arm out of the stunned redhead girl's hand.

"I've stopped running the day big brother came... I moved on and became an Exorcist." Lenalee smiled shakily, bitter tears gathering in her eyes as she and Leverrier moved out of sight making Lavi curse and run out of the room.

**"LAVI!" **The Head Nurse screamed, trying to stop the girl from running away.

'I know a Bookman Apprentice wouldn't do this! But I have to go! I'll regret it if I don't follow! Don't cry Lenalee! Please don't be afraid of him! He's nothing but a fool!'

* * *

><p>"I thought I was gonna die..." The redhead whined as Leverrier stepped out of the broken elevator, brushing away any dust on his clothes.<p>

"Oh yes... why are you here Bookman Apprentice?" The male asked darkly, staring at the grinning sheepishly girl. "Your 'records' huh? You Bookman... do what you want, it's for your records after all."

"Thanks, I will." Lavi smirked happily.

"Lavi..."

"I'm not here to stop you Lenalee, but I am coming with you."

While traveling down the stairwell Lavi remembered the history behind Malcom's family which was beginning to worry her as the past experiments came to her mind immediately.

"Inspector... why are you here? What are you doing all of this for?"

"There's no other reason than to defeat your precious Earl, why would there be?"

"Because of-"

"_**BROTHER!**_" Lenalee screamed in horror, seeing the Level Four Akuma hitting the elevator that he was on and fall to the ground.

"I'll go help them!" The redhead shouted, jumping off the railing and running down the pathway towards the wrecked elevator watching as the white Akuma hovered above the group. "Komui! And... Yuu?!"

"Lavi?" Kanda asked, surprised.

"Thank God you guys are okay!" She replied, running over.

"Lenalee!" Komui cried out, standing up shakily.

_"You done running Supervisor?" _The Akuma giggled from behind making both the long blue haired male and long red haired female spin around in front of Komui, one holding a katana and another holding a metal pole.

"You can sit out of this Lavi..."

"Don't plan to Yuu."

_**"Kanda! Lavi!" **_The scientist screamed, worried.

After a few moments the female felt herself being slammed into a wall, a hand gripping her neck tightly, bruising it causing her to choke and clutch at the hand. The Akuma in front of her giggled and forced her body to slam into the wall repeatedly, glancing over her appearance.

_"Aren't you a Noah? Why are you fighting with the Exorcists little girl?" _The white demon asked curiously, tilting it's head.

"Shut up! I don't side with the Earl!" Lavi snarled, coughing out blood as a hand punched her stomach.

_"Hehe, that's silly, you are a very naughty girl then. Maybe I should kill you?" _The Akuma smiled, his hand glowing with energy making the redhead pale.

"D-Dammit!" The girl swore, closing her eyes. 'Maybe I shouldn't have told the Akuma who wants to kill everything to 'shut up', great job Lavi, way to go and get yourself killed!'

"Oi! Let go of that stupid rabbit!" The dark haired male snapped, his blade cutting down the back of the Akuma, hardly making a mark.

"Y-Yuu!" Lavi gasped but then yelped as she was thrown into the floor while Kanda was grabbed and hit several times by the madly happy Akuma.

"Lenalee! Is she joining with the Innocence?!" Komui gasped, surprised as he held the male Exorcist up from the floor who had been dropped by the demon who went to investigate Lenalee.

"Go to her Komui..." Lavi groaned out, standing up and rubbing her aching head. "She lives for you... go and stay by her side... you are her brother... aren't you?"

"I-I don't know what to do anymore..."

"What was that?!" Kanda snapped, kicking the male. "Go to her you sister complex! I'm getting fed up of listening to you people! You entered the Order because of her right?"

"Go Komui... having a family is very important... please go..." Lavi said softly, smiling gently as she thought of her Noah's family while the older male ran towards his sister.

'She's drinking it...' Nyoibou's thoughts poured into Lavi's. 'What is the Dark Boots doing?... Evolving?'

'Nyoibou? What's wrong?'

'Allen's fighting!' Nyoibou cried out from within Hevlaska.

"Yuu!" Lavi yelped as the older male ran past her, but just as she was about to help she froze. "Nyoibou?!"

'She activated her Innocence! It's evolved into something new! L-Lavi this has never happened before! It's so beautiful!'

"Wow! She's all the way up there!" The redhead shouted, surprised at the new speed that Lenalee could travel to as she just saved the white haired Exorcist from the Akuma.

'They're going to finish him!' The Innocence yelped in happiness. 'Go Lenalee! Go Allen! Yeeey!' She cheered.

"The evacuation is off Komui! This guy is going to make a good test subject!" Cross Marian announced from above the group.

"Master!"

"General Cross?!" Komui cried out.

"Lavi!" Another voice shouted from nearby.

"Jane!"

"I need to go! Everyone needs help to get out of that room! Kanda! Is Lavi okay?!" The Supervisor asked, rushing towards the doors.

"I wanna sleep!" The redhead whined, waving about while Jane stared at her stupidly.

"We're fine, get going you idiot." Kanda said, glaring.

"So manly Yuu!" Lavi grinned.

"Shut it rabbit!"

"That wasn't nice!" The girl whined.

**"I hate Innocence!"**

"Crap! He's still alive!" Jane cried out, shocked at the Akuma.

Quickly though Cross finished him off by shooting him with Judgement several times over because he messed up the General's clothes making everyone stare stupidly at him. Leverrier though continued to stare at Jane angrily, because she tried to abandon the Order, as he pulled out a gun silently, taking aim at her while she spoke with Lavi about the Akuma.

_Click_

_**BANG**_

"JANE!" Lavi screamed, seeing the bullet going into her Noah half's chest, near her heart, and seeing her Noah falling before feeling a sharp pain in her own chest making her clutch it and fall to the ground. "Oh God Jane! Get up! Dammit!"

"...Lavi! I'm sorry!... Th-this is my fault!" The brown haired female cried.

'Jane! Lavi! Leave them alone!' Nyoibou shouted.

"Jane! Lavi!" Allen cried, worried.

"Oi! Why'd you shoot the stupid rabbit's Noah?!" Kanda growled, angry.

"LEVERRIER!" Lavi snarled, enraged, surprising everyone.

"General Cross, kill that Noah with your Innocence." The male ordered, ignoring the Bookman Apprentice.

"Jane." The male muttered as he appeared before the sadly smiling girl, aiming his gun at her while she shakily stood up.

"It's okay Marian... just make it quick... I don't want to be alive if I'm going to be experimented on again..." The blue eyed girl smiled.

"...Jane..." The Bookman Apprentice muttered in horror, trying to get up, but the feeling of the bullet nearly rubbing against her's, no Jane's heart, pained her too greatly.

'Please don't kill her...' Nyoibou begged.

"...Get out of here..." The red haired male said quietly, shoving her back with his foot as an Ark door appeared from behind the girl shocking everyone except said male.

"Cross!" Jane cried out, surprised as she disappeared into the door.

"Where did she go?!" Lavi demanded.

"Back to her own home, which is what you should do." The male muttered to her, glancing calmly at her.

"CROSS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Leverrier screamed, angry.

The redhead felt a hand wrap around her arm and pick her up surprising her, she quickly noticed a pair of golden eyes and long black hair before both the person and herself disappeared inside the wall.

"Tyki?!" The girl gasped as they appeared outside after disappearing through some walls.

"Hello little sister, miss me?" He smirked.

"Why are you here?!"

"Helping Jane and yourself, you look exhausted dear."

"My other half just got shot and my chest is in pain!" The girl grunted out, holding her chest again, groaning slightly. "Jane? Is she okay?"

"Rhode got to her, though that General did help slightly. What is he up to I wonder?" The male pondered as another door appeared in front of them. "A question for another time, for now we'll be going to the Kamelot Mansion."

"What?! Wait just a minute Tyki Mikk!" She snapped making the said male chuckle.

"I'm in trouble, you used my full name."

"This isn't a joke! I'm still recording here! I can't just go where I want!"

"Well Lovely just think of this as a kidnapping them." He smiled charmingly before walking through the door.

"Put me down Tyki!" Lavi snarled, her eye flashing golden and her skin darkening, surprising the older Noah. "They shot Jane. I can feel someone trying to pull that bullet out... let me go and slaughter the Inspector."

"Faith... it's you huh?"

"Of course it's me! And you! Do you realise that I have a bone to pick with you as well?! Seriously?! What the hell did you mean by 'It's alright'?! You let Allen Walker stab you in the chest! Are you insane?!" The now darker haired female growled, smacking the back of the golden eyed male's head making him grunt.

"Yeah... it's definitely you... you're the only woman who insults me..." The male sighed.

"WHY WOULDN'T I CALL YOU CRAZY YOU IDIOT?!"

"Love you too dear."

"_**Do you want me to shove my boot up your ass?!**_"

"Why couldn't I get something like 'It's good to see you again' or 'I missed you' no instead I get called crazy and an idiot..." Tyki whined, shrugging slightly in defeat.

"Silence! I'm going back to that damned Malcom Leverrier! Then I- ohh... ouch!" She gasped, clenching her chest again, wincing. "Can't they take it easy trying to pull that bullet out?! Hello! My host is getting tortured here!" Faith snapped, then groaned and relaxed into Tyki's arms.

"Let's get you home before Lavi takes over and tries to hit me okay?" The male hushed, kissing the younger Noah's forehead.

"Yeah... she does know about me now after all..." Faith sighed, closing her eyes as the couple went through the doors and disappeared along with the door.

_.:End Of Chapter:._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys! Another chapter WOOHOO! Hope you all had a great New Year and Christmas! :D 2013 Everyone!_

_Okay well I did have something important I wanted to say apart from that and this is to do with the story so here we go :D_

_** How do you guys feel about me adding more couples into the story or three ways? Whatever you guys want really.**_

_I think I may have hinted at a small few in the past but I won't mention it now so that you guys can decide for yourselves__**, that's right! I want you guys to decide about adding in other couples and maybe even a love triangle Any couple, Yaoi and/or Yuri. **_I want to add as much as I can to this story to keep everyone interested and to develop characters more if I can, we know Lucky (TykixLavi) has been hinted at, considering this is a a story for them. More depth will be added to that now that Lavi's with the Noah Clan! :D

Just so no one gets confused sometimes Lavi will be called Lucy or Lucilia as Lucilia is her full name, Lucy was just a nickname given to her.

Oh and from a scene in this Chapter I'll be making another story that'll be quite like this one but different at the same time, once you read this chapter you maybe able to figure out. I'll write more details at the end of the chapter.

_**Chapter 15**_

Deep inside the darkened halls a single room was lit up, inside a long, dark haired male watched a dark red haired female looked for the wardrobe for a dress to wear. She poked her head out to stare at him unamused while he lazily stared back.

"Oi, instead of staring at my ass you can help me pick a dress, surprisingly enough your good at picking clothes so help me out!" The Noah of Faith glared.

"Why the 'surprisingly' Lovely?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"The first time I met you in this body you were dressed as a hobo, Tyki..." She noted, arching an eyebrow back at him.

"No I wasn't." He blinked.

"You meaning when you first met Lucy, I wasn't in that body then."

"Good point."

"Heh, it was funny how upset Edward was though, as soon as you left he went into a panic and shouted at us for not protecting the my child properly." The golden eyed female smirked.

"He was going to shoot me and risk Lucy, I didn't find it that funny."

"You did find it amusing though. You would have protected Lucy, and you could have easily dodged a bullet that wasn't Innocence. Admit it, you loved seeing Lucy and pissing off Edward."

"It was a good day..." Tyki smiled fondly, thinking back at the baby with bright green and golden eyes and a giant smile.

* * *

><p><em>Looking over the bars of the cradle Tyki could see a red haired toddler tucked in within the blankets and cushions sleeping, the male smiles gently and strokes her cheek lightly, making the young girl coo in her sleep and snuggle in more before her large eyes blinked open, staring up at the man curiously.<em>

_"Hello little one, it's okay, I'm a friend. I'm sorry I woke you up." The Noah spoke gently to the girl who made cooing noises and wrapped her tiny hands around his fingers while he kissed her small and delicate hands then grabbed her full hand again and held it with his own. "Such a lovely child you have Elizabeth... I wish it was me who was her father and not an Exorcist piece of scum..."_

_The Noah picked the girl up and cradled her in his firm arms which wrapped protectively around her small body. The girl yawned sleepily and nuzzled into his warmth, eyes drooping down though still fighting to stay open. The black haired male chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead delicately._

_"**Put her down.**"A voice commanded coldly._

_"Why should I Edward?" Tyki asked with a smirk glancing behind him then back down at the confused and sleepy child in his arms making his smirk soften into a smile._

_"I will kill you with my Innocence if you don't."_

_"Will you endanger little Lucy? Your daughter?" The Noah questioned, still looking down at the toddler._

_"If it's to kill you then yes." The green eyed male stated, determind._

_Tyki gently laid Lucy back in the cradle and wrapped her up firmly yet gently in her blankets, the young girl wiggled around and whimpered, trying to reach him and his warmth again. The male smiled and kissed her forehead again then stepped away towards the wall when he noticed her head drop back into the cushions and her eyes finally close after giving up the fight to stay awake._

_"You do know what will happen between her and I right Exorcist?" The black haired male asked smugly still watching the now sleeping child._

_"You won't end up together." The dark haired Exorcist seethed. "Lucy will have nothing to do with you."_

_"Oh she will, The Noah of Faith and Pleasure are meant to be together, even though you took Faith this time Exorcist, I will get her back through your lovely daughter."_

_"I'll kill you first!" The male shouted but then yelped as he he felt the back of his head getting slapped with a rolled up newspaper._

_"What in the World are you doing Edward? You'll wake little Lucy." Elizabeth snapped, hugging the nightgown around her body tighter as she walked over the her child and tucking her in more. "What were you doing anyway?" The brownish grey eyed female asked, placing her hands on her hips._

_"Tyki Mikk was here, why didn't you stop him from coming in?"_

_"What on Earth are you on about?"_

_"He's righ-" The green eyed male was about to finish but was surprised when he couldn't find a sign of the male Noah._

_"I'm sure it was just a dream." Elizabeth smiled kindly, placing a hand delicately on his arm. "Don't worry, Jane and Nyoibou are always keeping an eye out so nobody can get to our children. None of us wants Lucy and Lucifer to fight in the war."_

_'Should we tell her?' The blonde female asked her dark haired friend._

_'No, Tyki wanted to see Lucy at least once, he loved Elizabeth, he at least deserves to at least glance at her daughter.' Jane said firmly to her other half._

_'If your sure...'_

_'I am.'_

_"Alright, I'll come back to bed, but we will be speaking more about this tomorrow." The man sighed, walking over and kissing his daughter's forehead, then leaving with his wife in tow._

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe Jane and Elizabeth chose to be with that man." Faith hissed darkly, looking cold.<p>

"I thought you loved him too." Tyki asked gently.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh Pleasure! I'm a full Noah remember?! Or did you forget that when you became jealous of Edward?!" The girl snapped bitterly.

"Calm down Faith, I know you hate thinking about him."

"Of course I would, he killed Elizabeth and drove Lucifer into insanity, just to try and make his Innocence compatible with his son! So that his son would be able to go and kill Akuma! Now Lavi has no one part from us and Bookman! And the only one who is really blood related is the Bookman!" Faith snarled, but relaxed when she felt a hand a her shoulder.

"At the very least, you are here now, safe with your family. Lavi will understand someday that this is for the best. The only thing I'm worried about right now is you going to the ball, are you sure you feel well enough? Jane only recently got that bullet out of her body so you must still be hurting from her recovery, and your Innocence is still being fixed, I know you are in pain."

"I'll be fine, and besides, Jane will throw a fit if not one single part of her goes to the ball when there is a perfect opportunity, I only just managed to convince her to stay in bed while I attend the ball in her sted." The female Noah giggled.

"By the way, slightly off topic but how is Lavi doing? Is she still trying to regain control?"

"No, right now she's dreaming." Faith said calmly, tapping the side of her head delicately with a finger tip.

"What's she dreaming about?" The golden eyed male asked, making his sister smirk.

"A very important day, the day she had to pick who to go with, that was when I first saw you through Lucy's eyes. The hobo."

"I didn't have enough time to change, after all it was alarming enough to here that Lucy was in hospital and that... everyone else was dead..."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><em>White. It was white everywhere. Not red. No. There was no red anywhere anymore. That was a soothing thought right now, no crimson blood covering her clothes, the bodies of her family and the kitchen, the blue and white kitchen which had slowly burned down around her, luckily though, she had ran, creating red shoe marks on the bright green grass as the whole house was set on fire, no, as her whole world was set on fire. The only red now was her hair, with was cut back short so that she could hardly see it anymore. The girl gasped, trembling, memories filling up her mind before disappearing as a knock was heard on the door.<em>

_"Miss Lucy? May I come in?" A young woman's voice asks while the young girl sits up._

_"Y-Yes..." The girl replied weakly._

_"Please stay out here while I talk to her, she may have had a nightmare again." She hears the nurse said hurriedly and quietly before entering the room._

_"I-is someone at the door?" The redhead asked, tugging lightly at her hair, nervous._

_"Yes, remember I told you that some of your family would be coming over to see if you would like to live with them." The blonde female smiled, her blue eyes shining brightly calming the girl down._

_"Can't I stay with you?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side._

_"Aww sweetheart, you know you can't, I can barely pay to feed myself." The woman laughed, placing her hand on the girl's red haired and stroking it gently._

_"I could work too." Lucy smiled weakly, placing her hand on the Nurse's own._

_"Oh? What would you work as?"_

_"Umm... a nurse?"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah! I could be a nurse like you and help people! Can I Miss Doberly?" Lucy grinned cheerfully though her eyes still look haunted._

_"You my dear have to wait until you're older before you can come and join me in being a nurse." The blue eyed female laughed while poking the child gently on the nose._

_"How much longer do I have to wait?" The green and golden eyed girl pouted._

_"At least a few more years."_

_"...Fine..." The girl sighed, before looking back at her Nurse. "Um... so who am I supposed to be seeing?"_

_"Curious?"_

_"A bit..." The child blushed, wrapping her arms around her legs, luckily the dress she was wearing was long and still kept her body covered up._

_"Well, your Grandfather is coming here, I hear he's very important."_

_"What does he do?"_

_"He records History, he's called Bookman, however I'm sure you'll come up with a nice name for him also, I hear a nobleman is coming, your Uncle I think, he's an Earl, the Millenium Earl in fact. So it seems you'll be well off if you go with one of them."_

_"What will happen if I don't go with any of them?" The child asked, making the Nurse frown._

_"Then you'll be put into an Orphanage, you would have to wait until a couple adopts you... to tell you the truth being adopted doesn't happen very much Miss Lucy, I would suggest you go with one of your relatives. Anyway, would you like to see them now?"_

_"...Okay..." Lucy mumbled, nervous._

_"Remember, you must stay in bed, so don't try to get up. I'll also be in the room with both of your relatives." The blonde woman said kindly, before moving to the door while the redhead relaxed herself, covering her legs with the blanket._

_"You may come in sirs, however I must ask you to not have Miss Lucy get out of bed and also not to cause her any form of stress." The female said politely before letting the group into the room._

_Lucy watched as three men came into the room, a short man with long grey hair reaching upwards, wearing a long robe with his hands hiding in the large sleeves, then a tall man with a large top hat and coat, with black messy hair and a slightly unshaved face, however he still gave a feeling of a 'nobleman' because of the way he carried himself. Last but not least another male came in, this one younger than both males who had came in before, large swirly glasses covered his face and his clothes were messy, his greasy hair covered his face, his face was unshaved but he also wore a large grin on his face making Lucy smile slightly._

_"Miss Lucy, this is Bookman, he's your Grandfather, go on, say hello." Miss Doberly encouraged._

_"Um, hello." Lucy said reluctantly, her heart felt like it was running hundreds of miles when in fact it was beating rather normally._

_"Hello Lucy, I'm glad to be able to finally meet you." The old male said calmly, nodding to her, the calmness of his voice made her feel like her heart was finally slowing down into a more soothing beat instead of the bash, bash, bash, it was doing earlier._

_"This is the Millenium Earl and his servant Tyki Mikk." The Nurse said, curtseying slightly before the Noble then nodding to the other male making him twitch slightly._

_"H-Hi." Lucy smiled, embarrassed as she waved slightly making the hobo grin and wave back._

_"Greetings Lucy." The Earl nodded with a polite smile. "How are you today?"_

_"...Better I guess..."_

_"Please accept my deepest condolences for your loss my dear." The noble said kindly._

_"Lucy, you know why were are here correct?" Bookman asked, glancing at the Akuma-maker._

_"M-Miss Doberly said you were here to invite me to stay with you..." Lucy said quietly._

_"Correct, Lucy, I would like to ask you to come with me. I'm from the Bookman clan, we travel the world to study history and record events so that no one forgets the truth. I can't explain all the rules to you because of our company, the only warning I can give you is that you have to give up certain things."_

_"Like what?" The girl asked, puzzled._

_The male beckoned her closer which she complied to, leaning down so he could reach her ear._

_"You would have to give up your name and your attachments." He whispered quietly into her ear making her look at him curiously._

_"I can offer something better." The Earl said, his dark coloured eyes staring into the younger girl's eyes, the girl felt ill though because the eyes reminded her of her mother's, luckily though she didn't show the new thoughts on her face. "My dear I can offer you a large home for you to play in, all the toys you can have, all the food you would want, anything, my family and I could keep you safe. If you go with the Bookman you will get hurt, this I can promise you."_

_"I-I think..."_

_"Miss Lucy?" The Nurse asked, worried._

_"I think I want to go with Grandpa..." The girl said quietly, the words 'no attachments' appealed to her, she wouldn't get hurt again because she wouldn't have to worry about anyone._

_"Lucy... you won't be treated like family with him." The taller man warned._

_"It's okay."_

_"You know what you have to give up, are you prepared for that?" Bookman asked calmly._

_"I don't have any attachments... they're all dead remember?" Lucy whispered quietly, clinging to the blanket on her lap. "And my name doesn't really matter anymore. So yes, I'm ready."_

_The girl blinked in surprise though when she noticed the male standing next to the Nobleman frown, with dark coloured eyes flashed with sadness before blinking back into a calmer state._

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised you didn't say anything Tyki." Faith said as she pulled on a large, dark red dress with ruffles coming down the front of it and ruffles at the cuffs, a lighter shade of red was on the ribbons on the dress and wrapped around her waist and tied her hair into a neat bun.<p>

"The Millenium Earl told me not to say anything. I did argue with him about that for a while but then was forced to give up, as you said, I looked like a hobo." The male said jokingly, offering his arms. "Ready to go to the Ball my dear?"

"Of course good sir." Faith smirked, hooking her arm in his then walked down the hall with him towards the ball. "It was certainly difficult for Lucy that day."

"Of course it was, but now she's where she should be, with her _real_ family."

"Bookman is apart of her bloodline to remember?"

"He was that Exorcist's father, and he didn't even treat her nicely. He taught her to watch battles at the age of six Faith. She watched as humans slaughtered each other." Tyki snapped.

"She would have learned to watch humans die anyway. We Noah kill humans after all."

"She wouldn't have killed anyone at the age of six, or watched anyone be killed, that she would have been shielded from until she was older." He muttered to her darkly as they reached the grand doors. "Well here we are, time to enter the party. You do remember your name correct?"

"I know, I'm back to being Lucy now. Lavi will strangle you for giving her back that life you do know this."

"Of course I do, but it's better this way." Tyki smiled charmingly before guiding her into the ballroom.

'Says him.' Lavi muttered.

'Ah, your awake.' Faith said gently.

'Let me go Faith, I want to at least be able to control my own body.'

'Just relax and enjoy the ride dear, it's rare that I get to come out and play.'

'Oh God this isn't going to end well.' Lavi sighed.

"Lucy?"

"I'm fine Tyki." Faith smiled, and leaned over to his ear. "Just Lavi getting herself worked up. Children these days." The woman giggled making Tyki smirk.

"Oh?! My goodness, if it isn't Tyki Mikk. It's been a long time." An older blonde woman called out.

"Indeed it has Madam." The male said politely, kissing her hand gently.

"Who is this young lady?" The woman asked.

"Ah, this is my cousin, Lucilia."

"Nice to meet you dear." The noblewoman smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Madam."

"Is the Earl well? I had invited him round for tea but was disappointed that he couldn't make it." She spoke making Tyki chuckle lightly.

"Well then I shall tell him you are very cross with him next time I see him."

"Tehee, please do, he always seems to be busy."

"And who is this young lady?" Tyki asked, seeing the young blonde girl standing next to the older one.

"Ah this is my daughter. It's her first ball, would you do her the favour of dancing with her?"

"I'd love to." Tyki smiled charmingly, bowing slightly before gently taking her offered hand and guiding her off to dance.

"Would you care to have some wine with me?" The woman offered to the Noah of Faith.

"I would love to." Faith smiled sweetly as the two walked over the a table and took a glass then began to take sips.

"I've never seen you at any of the balls before."

"Oh, I like to travel, truthfully this is my first time attending a ball in my family's company."

'Well duh, not like Bookman went to any balls. Bet he can't even dance.' The redhead smirked.

'I have been to balls before, just not in your body.'

'I noticed.'

'Don't start being cheeky.'

"Where have you travelled to?"

"I have been to France, Rome, China, Germany and Spain." Faith announced.

'Leaving out everything else?'

'We have been to many places Lavi, I'm not bothered listing them all.'

"That is quite a few countries." The older woman commented.

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>After dancing with a dark blue haired male she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder making her turn around to face Tyki Mikk who smiled at her charmingly.<p>

"Hello Lucilia, care for a dance?" He purred as he offered his hand.

"Hm... I wonder how one could pass up the offer." She smirked lightly before taking his hand as he escorted her to the dance area of the ballroom.

Soon the Noah were twirling around the room, moving gently and slowly to match the timing of the music being played by the musicians. However after a while of dancing to the piece of music the Noah felt a sharp headache inside her skull causing her to groan lightly.

"What's wrong?" The male Noah asked gently, trying to gain an answer from her as he eased them off the dance floor.

"...Lavi's wanting out..."

"I'm surprised she's been patient this long." The Noah of Pleasure smiled gently before ushering her towards the balcony their family was sitting at, Rhode Kamelot and Sheryl Kamelot looked at her in concern as they helped her sit down on a chair while Tyki grabbed a cup of tea and handed it gently to her.

"What's wrong?" The blueish haired girl asked, concerned.

"Lavi's wants out now, she was quite for a while but now she just won't wait." Faith groaned, rubbing her head as she silently told Lavi to stop and taking a sip of the warm tea.

'Why should I? You're keeping me prisoner in my own body!'

'Even if you get into your own body you still won't be able to leave! Face it Lucy you aren't going anywhere!'

'My name is Lavi!'

'Stop being foolish! Your real name is Lucy!'

'Just let me go home already!' Lavi begged, sadness and shame filling her voice.

'You are home, you may not realise it yet but you are home.' Faith said gently.

'My home is with Bookman, y'know, the guy who doesn't lock me up in a house!'

'It's only like this because you won't calm down.'

'I think I've got a good reason not to calm down.'

'Look, if you went back to the Black Order now you would be killed! Bookman nor Cross can protect you!'

'They're after Jane! They are after you! Not me!'

'I am you Lucy! You must learn that I am you! Please don't just try to throw me away like some old toy! I am apart of you.' The Noah pleaded.

'I-I know that. You know me! I'm panicking right now and when I panic I snap at people, I'm trying to calm down but I'm a little uncomfortable at the thought of being trapped here forever!'

'Stop being so dramatic.' Faith groaned.

'Easy for you to say.'

"I think it'll be good for Lavi to be let out for a while, because if I keep her locked up like this she'll be nowhere near to trusting us." The dark red haired female spoke out, finishing the tea and handing it back to Tyki who sat it on the table.

"Alright, but she better not try to run or scream for help." Sheryl said firmly, crossing his arms.

"She won't." Faith nodded. 'Right?'

'...Fine...'

Faith blinked and slowly her dark red hair became lighter showing that the Bookman Apprentice was back who groaned, holding her head gently.

"You okay?" The Noah of Dreams asked, gently stroking Lavi's red hair to try to soothe the headache.

"I've been better, but I've also been worse." The girl joked lightly.

"Well at least she is well enough to joke." The Noah of Desire sighed before looking back out at the ball. "Well the ball will be ending in half an hour, at least you won't have to stay up here too much longer Lucy."

"Since we have half an hour left I think I'll get back to mingling, I leave Lucy in your capable hands." Tyki winked then left to go back to dancing.

"Oh, why can't you guys just call me Lavi." She groaned making Rhode giggle and Sheryl have a nosebleed at his daughter's laughter.

"Because you are still Lucy, it doesn't matter what name we call you, you are still the Noah of Faith." The Earl said from the shadows of the balcony making Lavi raise an eyebrow at him. "Anyway tomorrow we have much to discuss, I think it will be best if we return home."

"You're going already?" Sheryl frowned, disappointed.

"But Earl!" Rhode pouted while sitting on Lavi's lap and hugging her. "Stay here and play!" The girl demanded, kicking her legs out in a huff.

"We'll be over tomorrow, now, we must go and collect Tyki then be off, come along Lucilia." The Akuma-creator beckoned, offering his arm as Sheryl pulled Rhode off the girl's lap and into his own.

"My full name is even worse than being called Lucy y'know." The girl groaned as she allowed him to take her arm.

"Have a safe trip home, we'll see you tomorrow for tea." Tyki's brother smiled.

"Agreed." The older male nodded and guided the redhead down the stairs and ballroom, searching for Tyki.

"Tea?" The green eyed female asked, curiously.

"Ah yes, we'll be having some tea at Sheryl's mansion and discussing several topics, I think you would be staying home with the servants and Lulubell though."

"Why's that?"

"We will be discussing our future plans, and knowing how desperately you want to get back to the Black Order I have my doubts that telling you would be a good idea." The Earl said as he called out to Tyki who wandered over with a curious expression on his face.

"Lord Millenium?"

"I believe it is time for us to take our leave, it is getting late and we are having tea at your brother's mansion early tomorrow remember?"

"Of course." Tyki smiled, gently taking Lavi's other arm as the group of Noah left the building and into their carriage, though the Earl didn't enter and instead wandered around in the rain.

"Did you enjoy your night Lavi?" The male Noah asked.

"Decent enough for a first ball." The girl smiled, relaxing into her seat in the carriage.

"Would a kiss make things better?" Tyki smirked, leaning close to the female and trapping her by placing both hands next to her head.

"Nope, that would just make me want to strangle you! Kinda like what I want to do to your light side for trying to use me for a bet!"

"Lucky for him you can't do that." The male sweat-dropped, relieved for his white side which he can't change back into.

"You can't change into your other side right?" Lavi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not since the boy stabbed me." Tyki smiled, though it was now slightly strained as he sat beside the girl again.

"It was your fault! You wouldn't let Rhode save you and you said 'it's alright'!"

"I know, I'm sorry I upset you so much." The male said gently, stroking her cheek making her blush.

"Well you should be." She replied, grabbing his hand with her own and holding it but was surprised when he smiled very gently.

"I've held your hand like this before." He said quietly, stroking her soft skin that covered her hand lightly. "You were so small then."

_"Hello little one, it's okay, I'm a friend. I'm sorry I woke you up." The Noah spoke gently to the girl who made cooing noises and wrapped her tiny hands around his fingers while he kissed her small and delicate hands then grabbed her full hand again and held it with his own._

"Tyki?"

"It's okay, I'm sorry I scared you before." He smiled gently. "I'm sorry I scared you when I was a full Noah, but it's okay, I knew you were my friend." He chuckled, kissing her hand lightly.

"...Are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little." He laughed cheerfully then tugged her towards him and gently hugged her, surprising the Bookman Apprentice.

"Ty-Tyki?!"

"Please... just stay still." He murmured quietly, stroking her hair lightly.

"...Uh... okay..." She replied, still unsure but relaxed anyway, her blush brightening.

When The Millenium Earl returned he was surprised to see the red haired Exorcist fast asleep against the male Noah who was quietly stroking her hair, the Akuma-maker chuckled lightly and sat down in front of the couple as the carriage took them back to his mansion.

"I'm surprised she is letting you hold her like that."

"She probably thinks I'm completely drunk and won't remember this in the morning." Tyki chuckled, gazing down at her gently.

"For your own sake I think you should at least pretend you don't remember."

"I don't think I will pretend, no, instead I'll be truthful towards her."

* * *

><p>When Lavi woke up she found herself tucked deeply into a large bed with large, soft pillows, a soft mattress and a thick, soft blanket keeping her warm and comfortable, she looked around the room to find that it was her bedroom in the Earl's mansion, the desks, books, drawers, wardrobes and everything else was there, the two doors were there too, the bathroom door and the door that led to the outside world. Slowly she sat up but kept the blankets around her to keep warm and tried to think back on how she got back to her bed and changed into her silk pyjamas.<p>

'Okay... Tyki and I danced... or more like Tyki and Faith danced... I managed to take over, The Earl wanted to leave so we got in the carriage with Tyki... Wait. _I fell asleep on Tyki Mikk?!_'

'I thought it was cute. He was acting so tender towards you Lucy. Luckily for you he did order some Akuma to change your clothes instead of doing it himself.'

'Faith. God by the end of all this I'm gonna start thinking that I have split personalities...' The multicoloured eyed female thought, desperately trying to ignore the 'clothes' comment.

'I know what you mean Lavi, trust me.' Jane's voice ran out in her head.

'Oh, you're awake?' The redhead sighed out.

'Don't sound so happy...' The Noah half chuckled, amused.

'Good to hear real words from you Jane, instead of the pained groans from earlier and the half rants you had at anyone nearby.' Faith grinned largely.

'Yeah, you weren't the one who got _a bullet_ inside your chest _right next to your __**heart**_.' The girl snapped bitterly.

'I'm so glad Nyoibou isn't here... otherwise this conversation would be a lot more difficult than it already is.' Lavi sighed again, shaking her head.

'That Innocence is with her own kind back at the Black Order.' Faith muttered. 'I still can't believe you didn't destroy that _thing_ Jane. This situation would be over by now if that creature had died ages ago.'

'Hey that's Nyoibou you're talking about! She's apart of you!' Lavi scowled.

'I know, it's painful even thinking about it.'

'Faith... enough.' Jane mumbled.

'You are meant to be Lucy's Noah half Jane! How could you let her go to the Exorcists?!'

'Me?! How was this my fault?! She was with Bookman! How could I change their damned course huh?!'

'Bookman is a weakling! You could have easily overpowered him and taken Lucy to the Noah clan where she belongs!' Faith snarled, enraged while the green eyed female twitched in annoyance at her two Noah parts.

'Oh? And where have you been for the last few years? Last I recall you haven't appeared at all since Lavi gained the Noah bloodline! She was six years old when we passed on to her and now she's nineteen! You've only just appeared at the bloody age of nineteen! Do you know how hard Nyoibou and I have tried to keep her from breaking down?!'

'Breaking down?! The Noah clan would have cured that easily! But nooo, you just had to let the girl wander off with a history recorder who does nothing! I wasn't able to help because I could have gotten her killed if I was released too early! You simple-minded fo-'

'Oh would you two shut up?! You're giving me a headache!' Lavi snapped, clutching her skull. 'Shouting away in my head is _not_ doing me any favours!'

'My apologies Lucy.'

'Sorry Lavi.'

With a groan the redhead planted her face in the pillows trying to drown out the now _very but still hearable_ argument going on between the stronger Noah half and weaker Noah half. A gentle tap was heard against her door as it opened and closed quietly which soon silenced the argument between her other parts.

"Lucy, are you okay?" A calm voice asked making a green eye glance at the person to see a tall blonde haired female wearing black sunglasses and a black suit.

"I'm fine Lulubell." Lavi sighed, sitting up to let her see through her golden eye. "My other selves are being pains though."

"How?" She blinked, slightly surprised.

"Shouting at each other mostly, however now it's just giving me a headache."

"I didn't think they could do that."

"They can, having voices rantings in your head tends to do that to you." Lavi grinning sheepishly when both her Noah sides shouted.

'_**Hey!**_'

* * *

><p>Back at the Black Order a window was wide open and staring lifelessly out of it was a pair of brown eyes, the girl sat limply on the bunk bed watching the moon. Inside of her however she felt as if she was being tortured, nightmares seeped into her mind and flashed through her vision.<p>

_"Nyoibou~ Why do you hate us?~" A young girl's voice sang in her ear from the darkness._

_The blonde haired girl whirled around, trying to find the old Noah that she knew was there, within her mind. The brown eyes flashed angrily as memories passed by before she answered._

_"You're Noah! Trying to destroy the World is wrong!" The Innocence snarled, then crossed her arms with a smirk. "Or did your Mother never teach you that?"_

_"You know I was an Orphan." The girl replied, less cheerfully._

_"I really don't care! Jane and Lavi will come for me and then you'll be in trouble for kidnapping me!"_

_"Tyki was the one who grabbed you~ Not little me~" The golden eyed girl giggled._

_"Enough Rhode! Get out of my mind!"_

_"Why do you fight us?" Rhode asked curiously, tilting her head to the side as her body appeared in front of the fed-up Innocence._

_"Why do you think?! You're a Noah!"_

_"...So are you..." The girl smirked darkly. _

_"Wha-"_

_"You are apart of the Noah of Faith! That's the only reason you came into being~ So the reason you're alive is because of us Noah~" Rhode giggled creepily._

_"Don't you care call me a Noah! I'm an Innocence! A weapon of God to stop you! The Black Order is here to save everyone!" _

_"Don't act stupid, you remember how your welders were treated. The Black Order isn't a good place. How many of your Masters and Mistress' have been harmed or killed, and some of them were because of those experiments." The Noah of Dreams said coldly, still smirking. "Face it Nyoibou, your precious Black Order is a nightmare for everyone within it's walls. Those Exorcists are so young, the Exorcists you and the other Innocence keep choosing, forcing them into a life of suffering at such an age."_

_"They'll be fine! We choose them because they are strong! They will save this world and themselves!" _

_"What about Lavi? She's suffered enough because of Innocence don't you think? After all, her family was killed because of an Innocence, her father, an Exorcist."_

_"That Innocence has learnt it's mistake." Nyoibou replied coldly, glaring at the smiling face in front of her._

_"And Lavi still has to suffer for it. She's fighting all the time, killing and watching others die. That Finder, remember how much she cried when he died?"_

_"__**SHUT UP! You have no right to speak about that! It was the Earl's fault that happened!**_"

"She could have avoided it if you didn't activate for her. Lavi deserves to be away from the Order, too much is taken away from people there. We'll be taking her, while you sit here and watch her family die again. Watch your mistake over and over until you finally go insane."

* * *

><p>With a cry the brown eyes flashed, life bashing into them as she stood up, gasping. Soon, her breath caught up with her and she moved over to the bed, her Mistress' bed, flopping down on to it as tears gathered up in her eyes.<p>

'Mistress... Lavi... Jane... you all left me behind... you're all gone...'

"Please... come back... I don't want to be alone... I'm sorry I didn't protect you both... I'm so sorry." Nyoibou whimpered, throwing her head onto the pillow as tears trailed down her cheeks.

Watching the girl silently breaking down, feeling alone, depressed and worried, Bookman looked away, back to his books, to continue his writing. Feeling himself, slowly missing his Granddaughter.

.:End of Chapter:.

_Okay well you know how I mentioned another story, well you hopefully read about Lavi choosing between the Noah Clan and Bookman. Well I also decided to add another story, the alternative,. Okay what would have happened if Lavi had chosen to go with Earl Millenium Earl? How would her relationship with the Noah Clan, humans and Exorcists change? The story will be named **My Noah's **_**_Pat__h._**

_I was also thinking about another story with My Chosen Path except how everything would be in our time. As in Lavi and the other Exorcists along with some Noah being at school, jobs, all these different things! Except they will have Noah vs Exorcists along with Akuma._

_Please comment and give me your thoughts! :D Comments feed my soul and stroke my typingness._


	16. Chapter 16

_Can you guy's comment on if you want more couples in this story or not? :L _

_Oh and to the Guest!  
>Thanks! I'm glad you like the story so far! :D<em>

_**Chapter 16**_

Inside Lavi and Bookman's room in the Black Order an argument was taking place. The door was wide open. Bookman's eyes narrowed. Nyoibou's widened in fear. Then Leverrier's eyes, narrowed and cold.

"Come Nyoibou."

"No! I'm not one of your pets! I'm an Innocence!" Nyoibou shouted, throwing her arm out to emphasise her point.

"You're a Noah, or at the very least a part of a Noah, now come with me." The blonde man said coldly as two Crow members reached out and gripped the girl's arms.

"Leave her-" Bookman began but was interrupted.

"You don't need her Bookman, all you want is your Apprentice back correct? What I am doing shall bring her back to the Order."

"And what are you planning to do with Nyoibou?"

"Torture her."

"WHAT?!" The brown eyed female cried out, thrashing around, however seals had been placed on her so she couldn't use her Innocence powers.

"And this will bring Lavi back?" The old man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No way! Bookman you aren't considering this are you?!"

"I can guarantee it. The Bookman Apprentice cares about her Innocence after all correct?"

"Fine." Bookman said, equally as cold and now detached, listening as Nyoibou was dragged away, her pleads and cries falling on deaf ears.

"She won't be tortured to death, she's still an Innocence. So don't worry." The Inspector muttered, exiting the room.

'I'm sorry Lucy... but I can't stop him either way. Nyoibou maybe a part of you but she's not under my protection like you are.'

* * *

><p>Nyoibou paled when she saw the cold, dark room, covering in equipment and devices all set to torture someone. Torture her. Her clothes stripped off her except her underwear she is forced on to the steaming table, making her scream as she is strapped to the overly heated table and pressed down firmly.<p>

'I can't obsorb the element! Oh God help me!' She screamed in her thoughts, her mouth open to let out a scream, though it was soundless.

"I heard a rumor about the Noah of Faith, that is the neutral half doesn't pick a side then if her other halves get hurt she will feel it. I wonder if that's true? And if it is true, we'll just have to torture you until Lavi finally comes back, after all, she will know what has happened if she can feel your pain." Leverrier said coldly, watching the Innocence's skin burning.

'They have to be desperate! Oh please Lavi! Come back! It's already horrible! Horrible!' She screamed her thoughts as she felt hands press on her head and something being clamped on harshly.

* * *

><p>Lavi gasped, her body tensing up as she collapsed to the ground startling Jane who was reading a book on the plush chair. The redhead panted as she felt the front of her body burning giving a cry of pain she clutched her own body, nails digging into her forearms, creating trails of red blood.<p>

"Lavi!" Jane cried out, rushing forward and clinging the the girl, pulling her into her grey coloured arms.

"It hurts!"

"What hurts? Lavi what's wrong?!" The golden eyed female panicked, eyes scanning her host's body.

"I feel like I'm burning alive again!" The girl cried out, remembering the feeling from when she ordered Nyoibou to burn her and Rhode alive while fighting on the Ark.

The door opened as two men appeared, the teenagers stared in surprised then kneeled down beside the girls, worried. One male was wearing makeup around his golden eyes with tight leather trousers and a large, thick jacket covered the rest of his body with a light purple t-shirt underneath, he had black hair hanging down his face. The other also wore makeup but had long blonde hair, his mouth stitched. His clothes are similar to the other male's except that his jacket had no sleeves and that his trousers covered his entire leg while one of the other male's only reached halfway down. Jasdero and Debitto watched as the redhead curled up in agony while Jane tried to comfort her.

"What happened to Lavi?" Debitto snapped, watching the two.

"I don't know! She says she feels like she's burning!" Jane snarled back, upset and angry.

"There's no objects that could burn her in here you idiot! You must have heard her wrong!"

"I DID NOT HEAR HER WRONG YOU IDIOT!"

"Could it be Nyoibou hee?"

Both the other Noah blinked at the blonde twin, quieted down their arguing when he gave his suggestion.

"But why would Nyoibou be burning?" Jane paled slightly, getting even more worried.

"She's paling heehee!"

"Leverrier's torturing her..." Lavi said, her green eye glowing like an Innocence surprising the twins and Jane.

"Lavi?"

"He wants to torture her to lure me back, he heard a rumor that hurting the neutral's other halves will hurt the host..." The girl said, clutching herself even tighter, eyes wide.

"Is she... seeing through Nyoibou's eyes?!" Jane gasped, horrified.

"Well it looks like it!" Debbito snapped, placing a hand on younger sister's head. "Oi Faith, is it true?"

"Faith? Faith isn't here right now~" 'Lavi' giggled, hissing in pain as her voice changed into a higher pitched girly tone. "She wants out though~ tehe~"

"K-Kate?!" The female Noah gaped, staring at the redhead.

"Who's 'Kate'? Hee." Jasdero asked.

"Lavi's personalities are escaping!" Jane cried out, golden eyes widening.

"What d'you mean Jane?!"

"Lavi's a Bookman Apprentice! The other people she recorded wars as! There out of their locked rooms!"

'Jane! Nyoibou's mind must be getting tampered with!' Faith called out.

'Stop stating the obvious!'

"Can't we do something?" Debbito paled slightly. "Because I doubt having all of those people, including the Exorcist, Bookman Junior and you inside one mind is gonna help her."

"I don't know what to do! Usually Bookman takes care of this type of thing!" Jane was panicking, terrified as she clutched Lavi tighter.

"Jane! Stop panicking you idiot!" The redhead snarled, glaring up at the Noah half.

"Oh go away Gabriella!" The brown haired female snapped.

"Can't Rhode do something?!"

"I don't know Debbito!" Jane growled, frustrated as her host whimpered in pain.

"I want Grandpa! Where's my Grandpa!?" The girl shouted, angrily, slamming her fists on both Debbito's and Jane's bodies as her tone became whiny and spoilt.

"Oh not you! Sophie stop hitting me you brat!"

"How did you deal with all of these personalities?!" Debbito shouted, grabbing his sister's wrists, trying to stop her attack while Jane wrapped her arms around Lavi's upperarms making the redhead wail loudly while Jasdero tried to calm her down.

"I didn't need to! After the records were done Bookman closed these alias off!"

"Who is this personality? Hee."

"This is one of Lavi's earlier ones, her name is Sophie."

"No its Claire! Ne~" Lavi's tone was now sassy and cute.

"Stop changing so quickly!" Jane snapped.

"Shut up Jane! I'll do what I like! Ne~"

"I will end your existence..."

"Jane?" The girl blinked back, surprised.

"Lucy?"

"Long time no see!" The redhead smiled, her tone softer and more innocent.

"Are you not burning anymore?"

"It's not as painful anymore... its mostly dulled down. Jane... help Nyoibou... she's suffering..." Lucy begged, eyes pleading.

"Lucy..."

"SHUT UP! I WANT GRANDPA!" Sophie screamed, head-butting the female Noah who collapsed to the ground.

"It's official... I'm going to tear Leverrier limb from limb for messing with Nyoibou's mind..." The female growled while the twins laughed at her.

"Go Sophie!" Debbito grinned, patting the girl's head who was now hugging him.

"Yey! I'm a good girl!"

"...I hate you all..."

"Heehee. Jane's angry." The blonde giggled.

"AHH THIS IS PISSING ME OFF!" The green and golden eyed girl screamed, enraged making the others freeze as she shoved Debbito away, rage entering her eyes.

"Calm down Maria!" Jane snapped. "I just got head butted by Sophie, how do you think I feel?!"

"CALM DOWN?! I AM CALM!" Maria roared.

"What are you all doing?"

The group looked towards the door where two people stood, Rhode Kamelot and Tyki Mikk who both looked stunned.

"Oh thank God! We need help!" Jane cried out. "Something is supposedly happening to Nyoibou-"

"It's true! We heard her and scowl-face!" The redhead giggled then turned serious. "Leverrier is torturing the Innocence, trying to gain my alias' attention."

"Junior?" Jane blinked then shook her head. "Anyway the Bookman alias' are loose! They must have done something to Nyoibou's mind because this shouldn't be happening!"

"That isn't good." Rhode muttered, eyes narrowed as she kneeled in front of the Bookman Apprentice.

"You're the Noah of Dreams." Junior said emotionless.

"Yep, you know what's going on don't you?"

"Lucy's mind is tearing apart at all the personalities merging in with her own. If she isn't helped soon I'm afraid my mind will be destroyed." Junior said calmly then smiled gently. "So please help me Rhode." Lucy said gently.

"Lucy?" Tyki blinked, leaning down as well and holding her hand gently.

"Hey Tyki." Lucy smiled then hissed, gripping her head tightly. "Things are getting worse, all my personalities are roaming inside, however only one person should be out at a time, Lavi needs to come back! She is me!" Lucy cried out, eyes shimmering with tears. "I never managed to grow up, all I can see is my family lying dead and burning. Lavi is who I was meant to be. If I come back now I'll only break..." Lucy cried freely until her eyes dulled again, Junior reappearing. "Lucy's mind will be destroyed if she stays out, she is only six years old, back to the day that she left with Bookman, a week after her families' death. They're all crying. Even Nyoibou and Jane are, silently." Junior informed as she placed a hand over the area where her heart is. "Bookmen aren't meant to have hearts, but Lavi and Lucy are meant to share the same one."

"Is Lavi going to be the last-" Rhode began to question but was interrupted.

"I shall not tell you that."

"Fine. Let's see if I can help." Rhode sighed, pressing her hand against the redhead's forehead as the world turned black.

* * *

><p>A green orb and golden orb opened up. The eyes blinked and as the body sat up, red hair falling messy in front of the face. Lavi looked down seeing herself in a white dress going down to her knees. The dress was tight around the waist, creases created with the chest was tight as well. Two thin straps wrapped around her shoulders as the dress floated at her knees. Her feet were bare, touching the dark pink water. A reflection appeared of the Noah of Faith, long, black hair with brown and red strands flowing throughout it and wearing the exact same dress. Skin, grey. Eyes, golden. Looking up she saw a floating, round table, it's legs floating on the water. A set of matching white chairs floated beside the white table and nearby a large tree sat, tall and large.<p>

"The Tree of Knowledge." A female's voice ran out. "Where your Bookman side sleeps."

"Hey Jane." Lavi smiled, turning to face the Noah wearing another dress that looked exactly like Lavi's, except dark purple, Jane's reflection did not appear.

"Rhode is trying to fix everything, so now we're in our mind."

"We haven't seen each other like this in a long time..." Lavi murmured as Jane sat down on the floating tea, a tea set appearing.

"Want a drink?"

"Sure." The redhead smiled, sitting down and pouring herself out some tea. "Heh, normally I'd drink coffee... changed since I was caught by the Noah clan though. Seems like everything about the Noah clan and Exorcists are different, even down to the slightest detail..."

"I don't really pay attention, though you would wouldn't you? Bookman Apprentice?" Jane smirked.

"Of course I would." Lavi grinned, then raising an eyebrow. "Now, why don't you tell little ol' me a story. What happened? Why have you been so desperately after Innocence lately?"

"I sometimes forget that your memory is strong, even remembers things from months ago..." Jane muttered, hand leaning on her palm, closing her eyes and sighing. "I was trying to find a way of separating Nyoibou from you without destroying her... I'm tired Lucy... tired of killing my friends..." The girl said in an emotionless tone, though her eyes screamed of sadness and suffering.

"...Jane..."

"I wanted to be with my family... the Noah clan... but I also wanted to keep the Innocence alive... so I tried to find new accomadators that could match any Innocence I found then try to unbind them without killing the user... the guy went berserk and tried to kill me, the other just lost her mind, screaming and crying every second... nothing I did worked. Nyoibou's been with me ever since the beginning..." Jane said dully. "I'm not sure if I can keep losing people now."

"What will you do then? Nyoibou's being tortured as we speak." Lavi asked calmly, eyes only showing neutrality.

"As much as I hate to say this... we must leave the Noah clan and go back."

"No Jane, _I _must leave. If you go back you'll be murdered."

"Heh! Those Exorcists can't even hope to defeat someone as perfect as me!" The female boasted, flipping her hair back with a large smirk on her face.

"Yeah, yeah! Stop being so prideful!"

"I can't help that I'm utterly amazing~"

"I know Jane, you're the highlight of my life!"

"Of course I am!"

"I'm surprised I can even go for one second without seeing your ugly mug." Lavi grinned while Jane twitched.

"Hey! You little brat!" The girl blushed angrily, throwing the cup at her host's head who ducked.

The redhead laughed until she spotted something blue growing next to the large tree with bright green leaves. An Iris, a blue one in fact, the Bookman Apprentice walked over and kneeled down next to it, looking surprised.

"This wasn't here last time..."

"It appeared the day you told your friends you were a Noah and were your faith lay." Jane answered, watching her host.

_"For now my Faith is with the Exorcists." The red haired female added in with a shrug. "I have more Faith in you than the Noah Clan so I fight with you willingly."_

_(From chapter 5, yeah, quite far back now.)_

"Lavi, the meaning of a blue Iris is faith and hope." Jane muttered. "The growth of this flower shows that your finally gaining hope in your life, and that your having faith in others. It continues to grow... next to the Tree of Knowledge."

"Bookman will strangle me if he see this Iris in my head..." Lavi noted dully, moving away from the plant, with one last delicate touch, as if afraid to break her faith in her friends and family.

"You're happy."

"...Yeah... seems like it."

"It's been gone ever since Lucy disappeared..."

"I know." Lavi frowned, then looked over at the sitting female.

"I never did explain properly about the Noah of Faith did I?" Jane asked, changing the subject.

"What do you mean? She's my full Noah."

"Yes she's your full Noah, but she's only created when we are bound together, our bodies and minds merged that day in the Ark and so did our blood. Her personality is a mix of ours as well, she can be serious and confident, but sassy and lazy as well. We've both noticed this. The same can happen with you and Nyoibou, your blood lines will mix together like Lenalee Lee's and the Dark Boots."

"So both Faith and my Innocence are you and I and Nyoibou and I brought together?"

"Pretty much. This stuff is hard to explain..." Jane sighed.

"So, rescuing Nyoibou huh?" Lavi grinned, changing the subject again.

"Yep, I will come with you, but if I'm not welcome there I'll go back to the Noah clan." The golden eyed female said seriously, looking straight into her host's eyes.

"Understood!" The redhead grinned.

"Then let me take over your body." Jane smirked. "And give our siblings are fright."

* * *

><p>Jane opened her eyes to find herself lying in Lavi's bed, in Lavi's body. She knew her body would have disappeared into Lavi again which gave her less luggage to carry around while running. Standing up the female stretched but then raised an eyebrow as she saw the Noah of Bonds fast asleep on the couch.<p>

"Must have been waiting for me to wake up..." Jane muttered as she walked towards the wardrobe, wanting to change out of her cotton pyjamas and into something more casual, especially if she was planning to run off.

Once Jane had pulled out a white, short skirt with black see-through tights and a blood red shirt with a well-fitted black coat. Pulling on a pair of white high-heeled boots she quietly snuck out the room, leaving the boys asleep and moved down the corridor of Sheryl Kamelot's Mansion. She hid whenever she needed to and moved quickly, trying to find an exit before one of the Akuma, or worse, a Noah, found her.

"Jane?" A voice called out from behind her forcing her to turn around casually to face the blonde haired male.

"Hey Jasdero, I thought you were still sleeping."

"I heard you leave hee." The male yawned. "Should you be up already?"

"No worries, my host is fine. Just wanted to go for a walk to stretch her muscles, after all she's not in the mood to come out after dealing with Nyoibou's torture." Jane lied smoothly, golden eyes staring at the twin's own eyes.

"Want me to come with you? Hee."

"No thanks, go back to Debbito. You two dislike being separated after all. I also need time to think about what happened."

"Alright then, if you're sure." Jasdero yawned again, heading back towards her room.

"You maybe able to fool him but that won't work on me, Jane." A confident voice said from behind her making her spin around again with a sigh.

"Why do you all like to appear from behind me?" The female Noah raised an eyebrow at the dark haired and frowning male.

"Don't try to change the subject Jane." Tyki Mikk replied, eyes glaring down at her. "We both know what you want to do now."

"Do we now?" Jane asked, eyebrow still raised. "Perhaps you care to enlighten me then Tyki." The female smirked, starting to walk past the male, though gasped as her arm was grabbed and she was pinned against the wall, one hand firmly yet gently restraining her wrists above her heard while the other grasped her chin.

"I'll enlighten you then Jane. You and Lavi want to go and help that Innocence who is being tortured by the Inspector in the Black Order. Now he's the just of it, you just got free of the Order and now you're trying to go back, don't you realise how stupid that is? You were the one who warned us in Edo that Lavi was getting to close to the Exorcists and that we needed to get her away soon." The male hissed, face close to Jane's, or Lavi's.

'What?!' Lavi gasped, staring at her Noah half. 'That's where you ran off to!'

'Not now Lavi...'

"Come now Tyki... you know me better than that. Why would I do something so stupid without a plan? Which I certainly do not have as I wasn't even thinking about helping Nyoibou."

"I'm going to escort you back to your room, and if you try to leave again I will restrain you." Tyki said, more coldly, eyes still narrowed dangerously.

"You really don't want me to leave do you?"

"It's for your own good. Trust me." Tyki murmured, his thoughts flashing back to chains, blood and death before flashing back to the present.

"I do trust you, but I also need to do what I think it right..." Jane replied, eyes narrowing, giving up on avoiding his accusation. "So will you let me go peacefully?"

"You think I'll let you go without a fuss so that you may get yourself and Lavi caught by the Exorcists? They'll restrain Lavi as soon as they catch her until she gives into them and fights again for them. We both know that."

"Who says I'm planning on getting caught?!" The female snapped, getting angry.

"Don't be arrogant right now Jane! This is serious. We'll find the Innocence and we'll destroy it, severing the connection between Lavi and the Exorcists. Then you'll both be safe." The man growled out lowly, keeping a firm grip on the golden eyed female.

"I don't want Nyoibou dead!" Jane shouted, a harsh and furious wind pushing the male Noah away and slamming him into the opposite wall. "I'm going and you're not stopping me!"

'How long will that wind keep him there?' Lavi asked, worried.

'No idea...' Jane sighed out, running down the hallway, trying desperately to escape. 'Hopefully our little argument hasn't gained any attention though!'

Jane moved towards a window and jumped out of it, making sure to keep out of sight in the dark as she continued to run, using her elemental powers to help her, pushing the wind against her back, moving objects out of the way with the ground, etc. An hour later the female finally was forced to stop, panting, sweating, gasping for precious air for her lungs.

'Jane... are you okay?'

'I'll be fine Lavi... just had to push your body to its limits...'

'Think we lost them?'

'No... won't lose them for a while...' Jane thought, calming her host's body down and then begins to run again. 'We need to be swift, the elements will give us an advantage, though Rhode's door gives her one two.'

* * *

><p>Several Days later~<p>

"We've arrived." The Bookman Apprentice muttered, staring up at the tall building.

"So, grab Nyoibou then go back to the Noah clan?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You can go back, however I'll be staying with Gramps, Bookman Apprentice remember?"

"Seriously? C'mon you were treated so much better with your family!" The older female snarled, following the redhead.

"Nevermind that now, Jane stay hidden in my mind and don't come out alright? They can't hurt you when you're hidden away."

"You want me to hide?" Golden eyes glares at the multi-coloured eyed female.

"Yes I do, because I don't want to have to try and save you from the Exorcists."

"Whatever." Jane muttered, disappearing.

The redhead continued, striding through the main doors startling several passerby who quickly alerted Komui, the purple haired Supervisor, of the situation. The Bookman Apprentice ignored everyone and continued, only keeping her sense alert for Nyoibou and any attacks that could be made on her. The Noah of Faith walked dully down the spiral stairs, stepping lightly on the bricks as the room grew darker and darker until she reached a solid, metal door which she kicked open, eyes and expression cold. The blonde haired Inspector turned around with the three Crows in the room to stare at the girl slightly surprised before regaining their composure.

"You're back, Bookman Junior." Leverrier stated calmly.

"Yeah, I'm back." The girl said, equally cold.

"L-Lavi!" Nyoibou cried, strapped to a table, needles, wounds, burns and evidence of torture covering her under clothed body.

The Bookman Apprentice watched dully as tears leaked out of her Innocence's eyes before she turned to face the Inspector.

"Did you bring your Noah half for execution?"

"W-what?! No! She wouldn't!" The blonde female screeched, horrified.

"Enough. My other half isn't here. Deal with it and move on." Lavi glared.

"Bring your other half here now, or we'll continue to torture your Innocence, you can feel it after all." The male said, pridefully, assuming that Lavi would listen to him.

"You will give my Innocence back to me, right now." 'Lavi' said softly, her tone light yet dangerous as she moved towards the table which was now getting blocked from view by the Crow members. "Please move, I'm not myself at the moment..." The girl muttered, eyes both golden.

'Lucy...' Jane's voice rang out, surprised.

"You heard me Apprentice, bring your Noah side here, until then we'll keep your Innocence." Malcom growled out darkly, eyes narrowed at her golden ones.

"No, you won't." Lucy said darkly, eyes narrowing as a cold, fierce wind blew around the room, the temperature decreasing rapidly as items began to freeze over. "If you don't want me to use my Noah side to free my Innocence then you will hand her over to me. Right now. Or you will all freeze to death. And then you'll lose one of your precious Exorcists. Remember, you need me." Lucy continued as water began to spray from the ceiling above them, leaking into the room and beginning to flood it.

The Crow members and Leverrier were blown away him Lucy who continued to gaze at them dully, moving towards her Innocence and releasing the straps allowing her Innocence the freedom to move.

"You will not get away with this! You're an Exorc-"

"I'm a Bookman Apprentice, if you have any complaints, take it up with my Master, after all you can't punish me without ruining your relationship with the Bookman Clan." Lucy spoke, eyes narrowed as she tugged her Innocence away, wrapping her long, black coat around her other half. "Have a good day Inspector Leverrier."

"L-Lucy..." Nyoibou whimpered, trembling.

"Sorry you had to suffer Nyoibou..." Lucy muttered, rubbing her hair in attempt to comfort her other half as she continued towards her bedroom, ignoring everyone then closing the door firmly when she entered.

"You're back Lavi..." Bookman commented, looking up from his documents.

"Hey Gramps!" Lavi said, smiling widely. "Sorry I took so long!"

"Be quicker next time, for now, calm Nyoibou down." The redhead's master murmured to her quietly while the redhead convinced the Innocence to lie down under the blankets, though she quickly changed into her weapon form, feeling much more protected. "What about you Jane? Will you be leaving? I doubt you'd want to spend all your time in my body again. Especially now that the Order will be watching me closely."

"I think I'll try and stay, at least for a while..." Jane said, trying to reassure her other halves as her body appeared next to her other halves then disappearing again back into their mind. "At least until I'm able to leave..." She muttered as her host collapsed on to the bed, curling around Nyoibou after explaining the situation to Bookman then falling into a deep sleep, while blue petals fell inside her mind, slowly disappearing leaving the flower looking small and more fragile.

* * *

><p>"She's gone!" Tyki Mikk snarled, enraged. "Just when she was safe she escapes back to the Black Order!"<p>

"Easy brother." Sheryl soothed, rubbing his younger brother's arm, trying to calm the male down. "We'll get Lavi back, I know your scared but things will work out."

"She's such a fool! God dam-" The younger male stops, sighing and rubbing his face with his palm. "I'm angry and you're mostly getting the blunt end of it..."

"There, there, it's alright." The older male smiled, trying to reassure the younger male. "Lavi will come back to us, anyway, I also heard that the Earl was going to be attacking one of the Exorcist's bases sooner or later, we might be able to snatch up Lavi this time and actually keep her."

"I'm just worried..." The Noah of Pleasure sighed, shaking his head wearily as he sat down, body tense in the plush chair making his older brother frown.

"We will get her back, even if we drag her kicking and screaming." Sheryl promised.

"Good, because I never want to see that situation again." Tyki groaned, placing his face in his hands.

_"Annie! Faith!" The Noah of Pleasure leaned down, horrified at the blood and torn pieces of skin and bone, the dull blue eyes in front of him, chain tightly to the wall and floor._

_"It's alright... please don't cry Jacob..." The black haired female smiled weakly, blood trailing out of her mouth, trailing down her pale skin. "I shouldn't have trusted the Exorcists-" She began then broken out into a fit of coughs, blood splattering everywhere. _

_"Faith!" The blonde haired male cried out, clutching the female's hand, afraid to touch anywhere else in the pile of hanging, broken bones, bleeding body and ripped skin. _

_"I'm sorry..." Annie Scot groaned out, her last breath being released as her body went limp._

_"FAITH!"_

"I hate those Exorcists... they'll betray her again... Annie was on their side and they tortured her!" Tyki growled out, eyes hidden by his hands as tears gathered up in his eyes. "I refuse to let that happen again... if I have to I will drag Lavi back here and lock her up in her room. I swear it." The male vowed as his eyes flashed dangerously.

.:End of Chapter:.

I know! Lavi wasn't a hostage for very long! I'm sorry, but I will be bringing in more moments between Tyki and Lavi!  
>Like I said if you want any other couples added in tell me!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

_Two Weeks Later~_

"WAAHHHH!"

"NOT AGAIN!"

Lavi ran into the room, surprised to see Allen screaming, his hair now long and glared at the crazy scientists littering the room. The red head pointed at them and started shouting, stomping her tiny feet to emphasis her feelings.

"I got bunny ears..." Bookman muttered, depressed in the corner of the couch.

"Admit it! You all just fool around!" The tiny Kanda hissed beside the tiny Lavi.

"The news of Lavi finally reappearing has finally settled down, however Lavi cannot convince the Inspector to let me live so I have to stay hidden unless I go back to the Noah. At this rate however I have my doubts that Lavi can look after herself..." Jane Scot sighed to herself in their mind, floating on the water. "They are moving out of the Order into a new one since this one was destroyed, now the science division is moving out, however the chemicals have been released by accident and now have had some side-effects on the Exorcists... including Lavi, Nyoibou and I... considering that we're all tiny... damn scientists..." The female hissed, shaking her fist.

"What can we do about their clothes?" Miranda pondered, tying up Allen's hair.

"They can wear Bookman's."

"I have some old clothes Lavi can wear." Lenalee offered, smiling gently.

When Kanda and Lavi reappeared Lavi was in wearing a large purple skirt with white ruffles underneath and a purple top with tight sleeves, also black dolly shoes making her blush. Kanda had a long top on that split down the sides of his legs and black trousers on. Both the two began to help each other move the heavy boxes out of the room.

"Hey Reever, will there be a forest that I can train in?" Kanda asked, helping his friend lift up the box, gripping one end of it.

"I heard it was gonna be near London!"

"Don't talk all at once..." Reever sighed out, holding a box himself.

"AHHHH!" A bunch of cries came from nearby surprising the gossiping group.

"Meow." Lenalee blinked.

"Meow?" Bookman mewed as well, looking stunned.

"That's creepy Gramps!" Lavi cried out.

"They're talking like cats!" Maire gasped while Miranda panicked, having accidentally dropped the chemicals on the pair.

"I'M SO SORRY! I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT BY BECOMING A CAT!" The time-keeper screamed, though was quickly restrained from drinking out of the bottle.

"If Komui finds out we're in trouble..." Kanda muttered.

"HE'LL KILL US!" Johnny Gill screamed, holding Lenalee's shoulders as she continued to meow.

"HEY WHO MADE THAT?!"

"You guys don't have anything dangerous do you?" Allen glared at Reever who grinned sheepishly.

"Nothing as dangerous as Komui's stuff." Johnny blushed.

"Is any of it here?" The white haired male asked suspiciously.

"No! It's all down in storage!" The young scientist paled as the lights suddenly turned off.

Everyone froze when they heard giggling causing them to believe Komui was pulling a prank.

"Somethings coming!" Marie announced, staring at the door as it opened to reveal the Head Nurse.

"N-Nurse?!" Allen cried out, surprised.

"You have good night vision Allen!" Johnny smiled.

"Yeah, I learned that when training under Master..." The boy muttered then stared in horror, stunned, as the Nurse bit his arm. "Wha?"

"Did she go crazy?" Lavi blinked, staring up at her as she was restrained by a scientist.

"Do you have a cold Nurse?" Miranda asked gently though gasped as her neck was bitten into harshly causing everyone to scream and panic, quickly pulling the female Exorcist away and restraining the Nurse even more.

"Miranda are you okay?" The blink Exorcist asked gently, holding her in his arms though she turned around and placed her head against his neck causing him to blush madly then hiss a little as she bite down.

"Maire?!" The blue haired Exorcist blink then glared as his arm was firmly grabbed and he was pulled up, leaving him dangling in the air.

"Don't you think this is a little weird?! Johnny screamed, horrified.

"What is going on here?!" Reever paled as the group edged towards the back of the room.

"I don't know..." Lavi replied, hiding mostly behind Allen's leg.

"Look at the door." Link muttered beside Allen making the group look up as more people poured in, all drooling like the other bitten ones.

"They're not in there right minds!" Kanda informed, kicking Marie's jaw and moving back to the group.

Lenalee jumped up though, Bookman clinging to her back and her arms wrapped around Kanda, watching as the crowd jumped at the small group.

"Did they get them?" The user of Mugen asked, glaring down at the crowd.

"CROWN CLOWN!" Allen shouted out, protecting the group with his white cloak and pushing the others back. "S-sorry! I tried not to make it hurt too much!"

"C'mon Allen!" Lavi cried, grabbing his arm and tugging him along.

The group ran out the room then on the stairwell hid in a storage room, most of them curling up in the corner while Allen, Kanda and Lavi look out the window.

"What the hell is up with them?!" Lavi hissed out, clinging to Allen's arm.

"Is it another attack?" Link asked, looking at the Scientists.

"Be careful... if they bite you you'll be infected and will turn into one of them..." A voice said from next to the younger looking grey eyed male.

"Komui you ass! Get him!" Reever shouted as the group dived at the hiding scientist, tying him up and his look-a-like-robot firmly, or tried to.

'Wow... the robot defeated them...' Nyoibou blinked, surprised.

'Shut up Nyoibou...' Lavi groaned, tugging at the rope bind her body between Kanda's and Reever's.

The only ones not tied up were Komui, his robot, Lenalee and Link. Lenalee tried to stop him but she could only say 'meow' enraging the purple haired man who thought they created some perverted game and involved Lenalee.

"What about this infection?!" Reever shouted, trying to gain his superior's attention.

"You took it from me remember? The Komuvit-D."

"The stupid overtime zombie virus... I remember it... it worked but it was too strong and ended up destroying a person's reason as well." The sandy blonde haired male sighed out.

"GENTLEMAN! WE MUST FIND THE SOURCE OF THE VIRUS! MAKE THE ANTIDOTE AND THEN CONTINUE TO MOVE OUT!" Komui shouted.

* * *

><p>"The Black Order's doomed..." Jane muttered, sitting at the white table with a smirk. "They can act so stupid. However when they fight they will do their best."<p>

"I like the Black Order." A quiet voice came from beside Jane.

"Even though you're hiding from them, Nyoibou?" The golden eyed female glanced to her side, watching the blonde female wearing the same dress as Lavi and herself except in a dull green, curl up, watching the tea in front of her.

"I just need a bit more time..." The Innocence muttered, her arms tightening around her legs. "I love the Order... just not that Inspector... he scares me..."

"Of course you would be scared! You we're tortured by him!" Jane snapped bitterly, glaring at her Exorcist half.

"Just like Lucy was by her Father..." The brown eyed female whimpered, tears gathering up in her eyes.

"Oi! Don't live in the past like that!"

"Like you don't live in the past! You haven't even gotten over Annie's dea-" Nyoibou was interrupted when Jane's glare darkened and her fist crashed into the tea cup, glass erupting and throwing itself across the water.

"_**Don't say it like that Nyoibou! Annie was murdered! She didn't just die! She was tortured! Humiliated! Torn to pieces! Mind, body and soul! And all we did was watch as those Exorcists did it!**_" Jane roared, anger rushing out of her body.

"..Jane..."

"_**No! She sided with the Exorcists! She fought and bled for for them! And she was stabbed in the back!**_ Poor Pleasure! He was the one that found her!" The female sobbed, gritting her teeth as her fists slammed on to the table. "_His_ crime against Lucy pales in comparison! He killed her family and ripped her eye out! Annie still had it worse! Her Faith was broken in everyone and everything... she was happy when she died..." Jane croaked out, eyes dull as tears spilled out of them. "I hate the Order..."

"I know you do... but I also hate the Noah Clan..." Nyoibou mumbled, watching her Noah half.

"Nyoibou..."

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes I wished that we wouldn't find another host... because every host we've had has meet their ending in a horrible way... Annie, Elizabeth... all those other people."

"I miss them two Jane." The Innocence smiled gently, one hand resting on her Noah's shoulder. "I think your rant helped cheer me up by the way... so thanks..." The girl smiled brightly, tears streaming down her eyes along with Jane.

"We're such babies..." Jane scoffed, grinning.

* * *

><p>"They're all over the place..." Reever muttered. "How are we meant to find the source anyway?"<p>

"Intuition?"

"You don't have a single clue?!" Lavi ranted.

"I'm seriously going to kill you..." Kanda hissed, struggling in Reever's grasp.

"Easy Kanda, normally I'd let you kill him but you can't."

"Anyway don't blame me! You confiscated the Komuvit-D remember?!" The purple haired scientist snapped.

"TIME FOR BAD KIDS TO DIE!" General Sokaro roared, smashing through the window with his Innocence startling the hiding, or were hiding, group.

"G-General! Why are you naked?!" Allen screamed.

"I won't let you get away~" The male sang, spinning his weapon.

"The General even got infected?!" Lavi cried out.

"WAHH!" Link screamed as he was grabbed from behind and restrained.

"Oh? I thought you were Yuu..." The General Tiedoll muttered, biting into Link's neck.

"No... It's my duty to report the Supervisor for this incident..." Link groaned, trying desperately to resist the virus.

"GRAMPS!" The redhead screamed as Bookman was bitten by General Cloud, now hanging limply in her grasp. "...And did they all just come from the showers?"

"I wonder if a good whack will make Link forget..." Komui muttered, holding a hammer while Reever restrained him.

"That's inhumane!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" General Sokaro yelled, attacking Allen who screamed.

The group were thrown away by Cloud's and Tiedoll's Innocence causing them to scream, the robot version of Komui attacked as well, blowing the area up, covering the place in smoke and dust.

* * *

><p>Quickly Lavi, Johnny and Kanda clamped their hands over Allen's mouth, gagging him to try to stop him screaming in the small storage room they had ran off to, Lavi explained that only five people in the group were with them including themselves, Yuu Kanda, Johnny Gill, Lavi and Komui-robot-version, who was currently crying in the corner. Suddenly the door was knocked on causing the group to jump back, freaked out.<p>

"Allen... Lavi..."

"That voice! Krory!"

"Open the door..."

"It's Kro!" Lavi said, startled. "He's awake! But... is he infected?"

They quickly pushed the robot towards the door who was now crying in fear but Allen quickly tried to reassure him.

"Now that we're separated from the other Scientists Johnny is the only one who can make the cure. The only ones left here are you, me and a couple of worthless brats! You're the only one I can rely on!" Allen said dramatically, holding the robot's hands. "Will you do it?"

"Yes! I will open the door!" Komui's creation began but then was kicked back inside by an angry looking Krory.

"You should have opened the doors sooner kiddos, now I'm angry!" Krory shouted as the chains wrapped around him attacked the group who dodged.

The vampire-like Exorcist continued to attack the group, defeating them quickly but it was discovered that Krory was the source of the virus forcing the group after him, though they were soon chased by the zombies. However the group were soon thrown into a wall making them dazed. Bookman quickly restrained his Grandaughter's arms and bite her neck while the swordsman was restrained by his General and received a bite on his arm.

'Lavi!' Both Jane and Nyoibou cried out, horrified.

"They've all been bitten!" The Innocence screamed. "I'll go out and-"

"Don't bother! You'll just be a drooling idiot as well!" Jane twitched, watching now as the whole Black Order is bitten.

Nyoibou and Jane watched as the night became day and Bak, the supervisor of the Asia Branch, saved the day by creating a new vaccine for the Komuvit-D.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored! Gramps told me to stay here at headquarters while he goes to the new one and records the meeting between Allen and Cross!" Lavi whined, legs kicking out as she sat sideways on the chair.<p>

"You've visited a lot more than usual Lavi..." Jane raised an eyebrow, raising her tea cup and drinking the warm tea inside of it. "Is something wrong?"

"Just tired and bored... decided to come here... I feel relaxed and safer in here... been feeling like this since we left Sheryl's mansion..."

"You are meant to feel safe." Jane smiled gently. "This is like your Sanctuary!"

'So Lavi's missing the Noah Clan... it's not strange, she was being treated better there and now she comes here to feel imprisoned, after all she's not allowed out on missions unless she has a guard. A member of Crow...' The blue eyed female thought.

"Jane... who is Neah?" Lavi asked, blinking at her other half who paled. "Mother mentioned him a few times and you did in the Ark when you were about to fall... who is he?"

"Smart kid..." The brown haired female said dully, glaring at the redhead wearing a white dress. "Fine, remember Allen mentioning Mana?"

"Yes... that was Lucifer's teddy..."

"Neah and Mana are brothers..." Jane muttered. "Neah, is the '14th'."

"What?!"

"Allen Walker has the '14th's' memories inside of him... Allen's the host for Neah's revival."

"...Did Mother know? About this?"

"Yep. She knew Neah and Mana, she cared about them. That's why she gave you and Lucifer those names for your toys, it gave her a piece of mind. Those memories will take over Allen..."

"You were Neah's friend also... that's why you were so angry when you thought Tyki had killed Allen..." Lavi stated as a fact, not a question.

"Correct! I don't care about the brat! Or at least... I thought I didn't..." Jane sighed, rubbing her hair.

"You've learned to care about him..."

"Guess so..."

'Lavi... there's another side to this war... however... we'll just endanger you if Nyoibou or I tell you. Unfortunately you'll have to be naïve for your own safety...' Jane thought, drinking the last of the tea. 'My main priority after all if to protect Lavi, nothing else matters.'

"Later... Marian Cross..." Jane said allowed, tears rolling down her cheeks surprising Lavi. "I'll miss you..."

"Jane? What's wrong?"

"Marian's going to die... and I'm going to miss him!"

* * *

><p>Lavi sighed in boredom, walking down the hallway where she had marched to the day she came back. She had left her mind when Jane asked her to be left alone, and she could still hear her Noah side's cries of pain and fear, upset over the death of Marian Cross. The redhead tried to ask what was going on and what happened but Jane just broken down crying and asked to be left alone, curling up in a ball as if trying to shield herself from any more pain.<p>

"Jane's been upset recently... maybe she should go back to the Noah Clan..." Lavi mumbled quietly.

'Hey Lavi! Can I come out? Nee~'

'Looks like whatever Rhode did is wearing off. And no Claire... I need you all to stay inside your rooms...'

'But that door is drawing all of us to come out, nee."

"Door?" Lavi blinked, looking around. "Which door?"

'The sealed off one.' Junior muttered.

The redhead looked towards the corner where the door covered in signs and locks was, her eye widened as her body moved forward by itself towards the door, her hand lifting itself up and wrapping around the cold handle.

'What's going on? Why can't I control my body?'

'Lavi... the door is making all my alias' feeling strange... I don't even know what that door is closing off and I'm the Bookman Junior. I want to know...'

'Are you controlling my body?'

'No she isn't, something from your past is though.' Gabriella said coldly, eyes narrowing, 'It has nothing to do with the alias' though, it's to do with the Noah of Faith...'

The door handle was lowered and the door clicked, Lavi felt her body push the heavy door open, though felt some resistance from the seals, once opened her body walked down the steps, watching as the room grew darker and darker.

'What's going on?' Lucy's calm voice asked, worried.

'I have no clue...' Lavi blinked. 'We easily passed by those seals... it's like something wants us to go down here...'

The Bookman Apprentice continued down the stairs until she couldn't see, then her hand glowed with flames as she felt her eye change slightly to her her other eye which hid behind her eye-patch. Her feet continued to move downwards until they reached a door, another solid metal one. Lavi gulped, forcing down the saliva clogging up her throat, then felt her hand rest against the handle again, pushing down until another click was heard. Then, the door was pushed opened and Lavi's body moved forward until she was fully in the room. Tears gathered up in her eyes and rushed down her cheeks, lips trembled as bile raised up in her throat, hands covering her mouth.

"What is this place?!" Lavi choked out, shaking all over, golden eyes wide as she stared as the room.

Chains. Blood. Skin. Bones. Death. It littered the room. Cruel and cold torture devices lay, tables, chairs, they all had restraints on them. Weapons and Innocence covered the walls.

'Lavi please! Leave that room!' Nyoibou begged, horrified, just realising where her host had stepped into.

"What is this place?" The female asked, knees buckling as she fell to the floor, hands still covering her mouth as fuzzy memories of the room appeared in her head, she didn't know why she felt this sick, she had already seen so many horrors as a child, watching all those wars and their aftermath, then her family's death.

"This is where Annie Scot was murdered." A cold voice said from beside the redhead, causing her to look up.

"J-Jane?"

"Those images appearing in your mind, those images are of your Great-Grandmother being betrayed, humiliated, tortured and murdered by the Black Order members."

"Annie Scot? Jane... I forgot but your second name is Scot two... did you just copy my second name or are you actually related to us?" Lavi muttered dully, trying to ignore the fuzzy memories floating in her mind and to ignore the room.

"You don't need to know about it yet..." The older female said, cold and detached. "Just know that this will be your fate if you continue to fight with the Exorcists. You'll be experimented on and you'll be tortured until the day you die. And if you try to get yourself killed they will restrain you to keep you safe and alive, but they'll still continue, even when your mind is broken beyond repair. Lavi, if you continue to fight with the Black Order this will be your fate. _Remember this room. __**Always**_**.**"

Lavi watched as the Noah slowly began disappearing back into their mind and once she was gone Nyoibou replaced her and helped her stand up.

"Lavi, the Order was scared of the Noah of Faith, Annie knew so much and they also knew her so much, or so they thought, so when it was revealed that Annie was a Noah they felt betrayed and angry, they took their suffering out on Annie. All sides of the war suffered that day. It was the Noah of Pleasure, Jacob Walden, who found Annie just when she was about to die... he took her body and told everyone what had happened. The war continued on once more... even more people died... there was so much anger... Jane and I were passed on to her son, Peter Scot, who married a beautiful young woman and had Elizabeth. Peter however wanted nothing to do with the Order or the Noah Clan, he hated the war that took his mother away and so Jane and I slept, only fragments. Some Noah came by, Peter sent them away, too horrified by the idea of the war, he would break down crying sometimes when they spoke to him. He would only speak to Jacob, the man who found his mother and returned her body to him. Even then that was rare... Peter hated the Noah of Faith. Peter hated Jane and I. He didn't want us near Elizabeth but Elizabeth convinced him, convinced him to love all parts of himself, that woman was too kind. She married an Exorcist and was discovered, but he didn't care, he loved Elizabeth and Jane also grew to love him, she fought along side him and protected him and his friends with Elizabeth's body. Then you and Lucifer were born, and events lead up to the day they all died, except you." Nyoibou told sadly, holding her host's hands gently. "Elizabeth moved everything forward again, she continued everyone's life. Though mostly kept herself out of the war, unless it was to help Andrew. What happened to Annie was a mistake, one that won't happen again."

"Hopefully not." Lavi muttered, standing up, wiping away her tears and glancing around the room once again.

"You coming Lavi?" Nyoibou asked, hovering at the doorway.

"Go on ahead... I'll be there in a moment."

"If you're sure..." The blonde said reluctantly, moving up the stairs and back towards the main door.

"I'm sorry, Annie Scot." The redhead mumbled, Annie's last memory appearing in her mind.

_"Annie! Faith!" The Noah of Pleasure leaned down, horrified at the blood and torn pieces of skin and bone, the dull blue eyes in front of him, chain tightly to the wall and floor._

_"It's alright... please don't cry Jacob..." The black haired female smiled weakly, blood trailing out of her mouth, trailing down her pale skin. "I shouldn't have trusted the Exorcists-" She began then broken out into a fit of coughs, blood splattering everywhere._

_"Faith!" The blonde haired male cried out, clutching the female's hand, afraid to touch anywhere else in the pile of hanging, broken bones, bleeding body and ripped skin._

_'I'm so glad... I'm so happy... I won't suffer anymore... Peter... my sweet wee boy... you'll have to take care of the burden of having the Noah of Faith... and I'm so sorry for it._

_"I'm sorry..." Annie Scot groaned out, her last breath being released as her body went limp._

_"FAITH!"_

Lavi leaned down and touched the wall where her deceased family member had died, golden eyes shimmering with tears as she smiled. The redhead nodded solemnly, her eyes closing as her head leaned again the old wall, covered in old, dried blood.

"I'm alive... and I'll keep it that way for a long time... I won't die like you, tortured by your friends, or Grandpa, killed by a rogue Akuma, or Mum, killed by her Husband. For once the Noah of Faith will live a long life and will grow to see herself having grey hair, heh, Jane will have a panic attack! I promise you that! Got it?!" Lavi barked out, glaring defiantly at the blood then stood up and headed towards the door, laying her hand on the handle and slowly closing the door. "Goodbye Annie Scot. I'm away to the new Black Order! Don't worry, you won't be forgotten!"

* * *

><p>"Master, what happened to Cross?" The Bookman Apprentice asked sitting across from her Master in the new Hall in the new building. "You've been worked up ever since the day you went and saw him and Allen, you realised something, so what did you realise?"<p>

"I should think that... Cross Marian shall not be coming back to the Order... assuming he has escaped with his life..." Bookman said, reluctantly.

"Escaped from whom?" Lavi whispered out, horrified.

"We shall move with caution, you may also be in danger even though it was only me who bore witness to that scene."

"Scene? What scene? Gramps!"

"I'm going to the library, come up later for some translations. And don't mention this conversation again." Bookman muttered, standing up and leaving the room.

"Gramps..."

* * *

><p><em>"Good Morning."<em>

"Neah!" Jane cried out, looking up at the black sky, eyes widening. "You've awakened!"

The water shook as did the tree and flower, Jane grabbed her arms as the world around her began to collapsed.

"Jane!" Nyoibou cried out, appearing in their mind, horrified.

"Neah's awake!"

"What?" The Innocence froze. "Nevermind! Calm down! You'll wake up Lavi! Your feelings and pain are erupting in her mind!"

"Really? I never noticed!" Jane laughed as the area began to calm down, the shaking stopping slowly. "I'm so happy! But why am I in pain?!"

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Tyki?" Rhode Kamelot asked, sitting on the floor covered in broken glass, licking a lollipop, staring at the wall while her Uncle sat nearby, hunched over, grasping at his hair, panting in pain.<p>

"My wounds are aching... tell me Rhode, what is this feeling?" The male asked shakily, trembling as sweat came out from his skin, his body feeling feverish.

The girl wiped away the blood that came from the cut on her cheek, continuing to stare at the wall, listening to her Uncle's gasps of pain as he tried to calm down as she let her thoughts run wild.

* * *

><p>"So much has happened lately! Right Lavi?" Nyoibou asked, walking backwards, facing her host.<p>

"Yeah, first we come back, then we get attacked by zombies! Then Allen's interrogated, Bookman grows paranoid, Cross disappears, I find _that_ room, we move into the new and then we move into the new Black Order building, oh yeah, also those Crow members showed up!" The redhead listed off the events, counting her fingers.

"I wonder when they'll let us go back on missions?" The blonde haired female pondered.

"Unless it's something really big I doubt we'd be allowed out until they kill off Jane. Which isn't happening so we won't be out for a while!"

"I wanna go out!" The Innocence whined, fists waving about.

"We we can't go out! So don't pout at me! It's not my fault in the first place." Lavi grinned, crossing her arms.

"Boo! I wanna go out and play! There's nothing to do around here! I'm so bored!"

"Why don't you go take a looksie around?"

"I already did that while you were sleeping! I've been through the whole place! I even went to see Hevlaska and the other Innocence! The other Innocene were bored two!"

"It's not like I can do anything about it! Komui is under orders not to let me out. Leverrier is worried that one of his 'precious Exorcists' will be snatched up by the Noah Clan again."

"I'm gonna die of boredom..." Nyoibou whined, looking gloomy.

"Alright, how about we play a little prank?" Lavi grinned.

"Ohh, what?! What?! What are we gonna do Lavi?!"

"Okay, we'll Jerry made a large dessert for everyone as celebration, he was making several Trifles, so lets stick the glass that will be holding them on to the plate, and their spoons. Also we can put salt on everyone's toothbrushes!"

"Anything else?" Nyoibou asked, excitement lighting her eyes.

"I'll think of more soon! C'mon, let's go and deal with those pranks first!" Lavi grinned.

"Yeppie!" The Innocence cheered, following her host/Mistress.

* * *

><p>When it became nighttime Lavi entered the room, succesful with her pranks, everyone was surprised when they couldn't get their spoonsforks off the plate or their dessert off the plate. Lavi laughed when they were forced to eat it with their mouths, however some, Yuu Kanda, left the room, not wanting to eat with his mouth in the dessert like Allen Walker was doing happily. The salty toothpaste also made some people choke and spit it out quickly while some accidentally swallowed it causing them to cough rapidly. Lavi and Nyoibou also had filled the corridor containing the bedrooms with brightly coloured string with wet paint spread over them so by the time everyone got to their rooms they had to go back for a shower, Mugen was now also coloured brightly with pinks, blues, greens, etc.

"Okay... flooding the bathroom with bubbles was an accident..." Lavi grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"I had so much fun!" The Innocence giggled. "Wonder if they figured out who did it?"

"They probably did already."The redhead laughed. "Oh we're so doomed! So, feel tired now Nyoibou? You couldn't get to sleep last night because you were so bored!"

"I'm feeling much better now, with a nice long nap I'll be in top shape." Nyoibou grinned happily, changing into her weapon form while sitting on the bed so that it now rested on the large pillow.

Lavi laughed as she pulled off her Exorcist uniform and changed into a brown pyjama t-shirt with light green pyjama shorts. Once she was clothed she grabbed a bobble and tied her hair into a low ponytail and got into the bed, after blowing out the candle and got comfortable, falling into a deep sleep. However after two hours a cry woke the female up, alerting her that there was something wrong, the green and golden eyed female shot up, eyes darting around but seeing nothing wrong.

'There's a new Noah!'

"Jane? What's wrong? It's late..." The girl muttered sleepily, rubbing her eye as she stifled a yawn. "Can you repeat that?"

'I said there is a new Noah!'

'What?! Who?! The only ones not awaked is Wisdom and Wrath since he died recently!'

'It's Wisdom!' Jane cried out. 'All the Noah are back except Wrath!'

Lavi's eyes dulled and she dropped back into the bed as she pushed herself into her mind to see her hiding Noah half. Lavi was surprised to see her Noah half with now short brown hair that reached down to her chin instead of her waist.

"Jane?"

"Things are going to change now Lavi. For better or for worse~" Jane sang, a cruel smirk upon her face.

* * *

><p>"Nyoibou! What the hell did you do?! We we're blown so far away!" Lavi snarled, walking around the deserted area.<p>

"Ehehehe, I kinda got carried away! I think we're in Jordan..."

"We're suppose to be in China!" Lavi twitched. "Great... Jane ran off and now I'm separated from Gramps..."

"Sorry." Nyoibou said gloomily, depression clouding the area around her as the pair walked.

"Nevermind that! I just wonder what the energy was earlie-" Lavi froze when she saw her friend, Allen Walker, having his fist held tightly by a Crow member, both looking nervous. "A-Allen?!"

"Lavi?!" The boy blinked, stunned when he saw his friend standing there. "Aren't you meant to be in China?!"

"Yeah but Nyoibou got carried away and blew us both all the way over here!" The redhead sighed, walking over. "What are you two doing anyway?"

"Okay! I'm sorry about my attitude! I just feel irritated whenever I see a master Disciple! I get high spirited when I defeat an Akuma!." Tosuka said, feeling the gaze of Madarao on him. "My heart wobbled with emotion when I thought I could help God." He said, hand placed on his chest making Nyoibou and Lavi blink.

"Did we miss something?" The blonde asked as the group began to move.

"Must of, just dunno what." Lavi shrugged, following Allen but then frozen and spun around when she heard a pained gasp from Tosuka.

The group watched in horror as Tosuka's arms fell to the ground while behind him Tyki Mikk strode, one hand on his hip and the other outstretched. The male wore a tight, white top that had several sections cut out of it. One sleeve was fully there and went down to his wrist while the other wasn't and was replaced with a band at his wrist. The shirt was long and reached down to his ankles, black shoes and trousers covered his lower half.

"Yo, long time no see, boy~" Tyki said, smiling at Allen Walker.

"Ty-Tyki!"

"The 14th's name is kinda long so let's just call him 'young man'. Don't worry, we don't have much business here, we're only hunting Exorcists." The Noah of Pleasure smiled sweetly as two more Noah appeared from portals appearing below Tyki's feet.

Sheryl Kamelot, wearing a similar outfit to Tyki's except he had both sleeves and his trousers and shoes were white, and Maashiima, a muscular Noah wearing shades with dark, spiky hair, wearing a white top, only covering his chest, and long black trousers mostly covered by white boots.

"...Tyki..." Lavi muttered, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Hey Lavi, planning on running away again?" He asked with a smirk.

"We've got to go Lavi!" Nyoibou shouted, twisting around and throwing a kick, fire and lightning appearing and attacking the three Noah as Allen ran out and grabbed Tosuka.

"Hurry!" Allen shouted, running off with the group following him.

* * *

><p>"So your brothers are here?" Madarao asked, raising an eyebrow at the redhead sitting nearby at the entrance of the cave they were hiding in.<p>

"Seems so."

The two glanced over at the arguing Allen and Tosuka, watching them bicker with each other until Madaro interrupted.

"Let him be. His wounds already healed."

"Amazing, you have the same skill as Kanda..." Allen pondered while Lavi watched.

"Skill? Ah, that guy was Alma Karma's... haha... I can...only close the wound, I wish I had the skill like a second has. Please Madaro! Swear that you will survive and will become a 'womb'."

"Yeah." Madaro muttered, arm turning into it's weapon state.

"_**What are you doing?! He's our fellow-**_" Allen shouted, pushing the arm away from Tosuka.

"That's right, I'm going to absorb him."

"Can you not get involved Master Disciple?" Tosuka said, smiling.

"_**Why?!**_"

Madarao calmly explained about the cells flowing through their bodies and explained the 'Womb Transformation' and saying that was the Third Exorcist Project.

"We too would like to save the world..." Tosuka said, crying softly. "_**So don't get in our way! My last wish is to be absorbed by Madarao and become a apart of him! I'll never accept being killed by a Noah like this!**_"

Lavi's eyes flashed golden as she stood up, about to let a warning out when suddenly Sheryl Kamelot appeared behind Tosuka, from the wall, one hand holding Tosuka's head, fingers spread apart, covering his cheek.

"Don't worry." The Noah of Desire's purred as he covered the weeping male's eyes. "We won't be the ones to kill you."

The redhead yelped when she saw Maashiima appear from nowhere and kicked Allen away from Tosuka while Tyki appeared from nowhere as well and attacked Madarao, pushing him away from his fellow Third Exorcist as well.

"Would you like me to tell you who will finish you off? It's your..." Sheryl whispered into his ear then twisted his bones while firmly holding the Third Exorcist's head.

The Noah of Faith quickly tried to attack him but we quickly disappeared through the portal with Tosuka and it closed, leaving Lavi rubbing her face from hitting the wall, growling in irritation.

"Damn that Sheryl! Oww... shouldn't have dived at him..." Lavi hissed, rubbing her nose.

'Are you okay Lavi?'

'Apart from headbutting a wall I'm well enough. I'm afraid I can't say the same for Tosuka though... he'll need help.'

'Let's go after him then!'

'No, we need to help Allen and Madarao first!'

'Let's hit Tyki! I wanna hit Tyki!'

'Nyoibou-'

'I won't fight if you don't let me whack Tyki!' The Innocence huffed childishly.

'Fine! Fine!'

"Fire Seal!" Lavi shouted, slamming Nyoibou off the ground.

Tyki dodged just in time, avoiding the flames, Allen however brought his sword down from above the now who sunk into the ground and behind the redhead who aimed a kick at him but he grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground, said female landing on her head and then having her body flipped over making her blink several times, dazed.

"Lavi!" The white haired male cried out.

"I'm fine!" The multi-coloured eyed female replied. "Just keep fighting!"

"Actually-" Tyki started to say, avoiding a blow to the head and kicking Allen away into a wall. "I think that's enough of us fighting!" The male Noah snapped, disappearing underground then reappearing below the dazed redhead.

The black haired male grabbed her waist and slung her over his shoulder, startled Lavi accidentally dropped Nyoibou on to the ground and began hammering her fists on the Noah of Pleasure's back, who let the curled up fingers phase through his body.

"Put me down!" Lavi snarled, trying to kick him as well as punch him but couldn't, her hands and feet only slipping through him.

"Finished having a tantrum yet?" The male asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When you put me down I'll finish!"

"Let Lavi go!" Both Allen and Nyoibou shouted, one aiming a kick at his back, the other aiming his sword at the Noah's neck.

The Noah jumped up into the air, letting the two freeze below him, Nyoibou's foot, surrounded in electricity, aimed at the boy's stomach and Crown Clown, aimed at the blonde female's neck. The Noah jumped on to the sword, when Lavi shouted at the pair, and kicked the boy in the face then the girl, taking advantage of the surprise. Tyki jumped over the wall and smirked as an Ark appeared next to him.

"Oh, shall we go Lavi?"

"Put me down right now Tyki!"

"What so you can fight me? You know I don't like fighting you Lavi."

"You seemed happy enough back at Edo." The female twitched.

"I was only teasing then!"

"You threw me into a building and kidnapped Jane! And that was only teasing?!"

"Still was only teasing you!" The Noah smiled sweetly then dived back into the portal as Allen charged at him, sending him, Lavi and Allen off to the Asian Branch.

"RETURN MY COMRADES!" Allen shouted, trying to catch up to Tyki who pushed himself into the air with Lavi hanging over his shoulder still.

All three Noah began to fall towards the ground, towards The Earl. During this Lavi noticed that her clothes had changed, her top changed so that it made a crescent moon shape at her stomach, the top's collar was cut into a diamond shape, the shoulders had large slits in them but still joined to the sleeves which reached down to the elbows, black bandages wrapped around her arms and down to her wrists. Her lower half was covered by tight, black trousers, one leg only going half way down, then large black boots covered up to her knees.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Tyki warned, looking casual as he and Allen stepped on top of The Earl while Allen looked stunned as did Lavi who blinked several times, staring down at her Master's legs. "We told you to move it Millenium Earl." The Noah of Pleasure continued lazily then looked at Allen darkly. "Welcome, Allen Walker." The male greeted, rubbing his hair back.

"What is the meaning of this?! Johnny and Reever?! What are you doing here?!" The white haired male cried out.

"Oi Tyki, cut your hair..." Lavi muttered, tugging the long hair gently. "It's grown too long..."

"Eh? But Rhode will kill me!" Tyki blinked, remember her Niece's anger when he mentioned it and also being punched in the stomach by her.

"So?" The redhead female asked blankly.

"Don't be cruel Lovely!" The male whined, looking back slightly to see her, well, only her backside and legs.

"I'm not being cru- Huh?" The girl blinked, surprised when she glanced up. "Yuu?!"

"Kanda? Why? Aren't you supposed to be guarding the Jordan camp?!" The white haired male shouted.

"The camp's already been destroyed." A voice said from nearby.

Allen looked around again to see Tosuka being tossed out a coffin by Sheryl Kamelot who was smirking cruelly.

"Surprised? Of course you would be since you came to save this Third."

"_**Tosuka!**_"

"_**What happened to Madarao?!**_" Tosuka cried out, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Mercym is taking care of him." Tyki said cheerfully, smiling brightly.

"_**Be careful! This Noah has the power to manipulate bodies! He crushed my legs without even touching them!**_"

"Yeah, and unfortunately for you these people are all under my power! I'm a bit of a sadist so if you don't want to see your comrades in funny poses I suggest you listen to me." Sheryl smirked, twirling his finger around locks of his dark, long hair.

"So what? You want us to shut up and let us be killed by you?" Allen asked dully.

"Oh no, that's too boring! However could you not forget the fact that your currently crushing our Millenium Earl? Get off him, you too Tyki!"

The two men got off the large and slowly being crushed man and stood a short distance behind the Akuma-maker, Tyki gently allowed Lavi down on to her feet but kept both her arms in a firm grip with one hand, holding the limbs behind her back. Tyki grinned at the white haired boy cheerfully and smugly.

"Boy, we came to retrieve you, you know?"

"Huh? But I'm your enem-" Allen tried to continue but a hand appeared on his head and slammed him on to the ground.

"Eep! Allen!" Lavi yelped, watching The Earl pin the boy down and twisted him around so that the younger male would face The Earl.

"Allen Walker, we'll make sure you never return to your Order." The Earl said darkly. "You were not the Player that the 14th left behind, you are the 14th himself!"

"Understand?" The Noah of Pleasure asked smugly.

"I admit I was fooled by your clown antics. As I'm sure you all know I create the Akuma, they are my hands, feet, and _**my eyes**_. That time, did you not call me through the Akuma?"

"That time? _**What are you talking about?! I never did that-**_"

Suddenly Allen's expression turned from anger to amusement surprising the group.

"It's just as you say."

"Nea-" Lavi tried to say, her eyes golden, hair darker and skin grey, but Tyki quickly covered her mouth stopping her from speaking.

"Hush Faith." Tyki muttered quietly into her ear, eyes wide and staring at Allen. "I know you're the 14th's friend... so just be quiet for now."

"I wanted to tell you, that I'd come back." The Noah said gently, hand reaching out to touch the Akuma-Maker's face.

"Fourteenth..."

"I'd knew you'd come for me brother... this time I will kill you." The boy said, face now up close to The Earl's. "I will kill you and become the Millenium Earl!" The boy announced, grinning madly while shocking everyone.

"I-is that what you wish for?" The Earl asked.

"No...No! _**It's not! I'm not the 14th! I DON'T WANT THAT!**_" Allen screamed, head butting the Earl making Lavi let out a muffled squeak of surprise. "Listen up Earl! And the 14th too! I AM ALLEN AN EXORCIST! AND I'D DIE BEFORE BECOMING ANYTHING ELSE! QUIT TAKING OUT YOUR BROTHERLY FIGHTS ON OTHER PEOPLE! IT'S A NUISANCE!"

'Allen!' Lavi thought, surprised and happy. 'I'm glad you're fighting back. Now if only I could use my body... but it seems Junior wants to record this moment herself... and Faith also wants out. Okay... seriously there's too many people in my head!'

'Hehe! I know, it's funny! Nee!' Claire had spoke out in Lavi's thoughts.

'Not this again...' Lavi thought to herself. 'Don't tell me you're all going to fight for my bo-?' Before Lavi could continue Tyki's shout stopped her from thinking the rest of her thought.

"Millenium Earl look out!" Tyki shouted, the hand covering Lavi's mouth blocking the blow meant for his dazed Master from the Innocence being held by Yuu Kanda.

"MYY RHODE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WISELY?!"

"I'm not a swordsman..." The boy replied to the panicking Sheryl.

Allen quickly tugged Lavi out of Tyki's grasp surprising both female and male and threw her to Kanda while Allen grabbed Tosuka from Sheryl, kicking the box into the panicking male. The blue haired male wrapped an arm around Lavi's waist and threw himself backwards to where Allen was running off to, Rhode hanging in his mouth.

"Kanda! You were able to move?!" Allen shouted.

"Got a problem with that?!" The male replied, allowing Lavi to stand on her feet but still holding on to her wrist firmly as her skin was still dark and eyes golden along with darker coloured hair.

"No but it annoys me that you could move all this time."

"I woke up here after I got my head smashed in, took me a while to grasp the situation." He muttered as his hand holding the sword tugged at Rhode's ribbon.

"AHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT?!" The doll cried out.

"Shut up, your brother broke my hair tie so I'm taking that ribbon!" The older male snapped, tying his hair up and tugging the redhead along.

"That's why you grabbed her?" Allen twitched.

"Anyway we need to retreat and recover ourselves!" Tosuka shouted, being helped along by Allen.

However the ducts inside Alma's water tank blocked their way, sealing up the exit and sealing everyone in the room forcing the group to hault in their running and look back to see Sheryl looking at them darkly.

"You lowly creatures, do you not understand the situation you are in? Especially the 14th. Did you not hear us say that we wouldn't let you return to the Order?" The male growled out as the ducts raised Alma and the Noah clan members from the floor.

Tyki stood to the left, Sheryl sat down on the right while Wisely sat in the middle and The Earl stood in the middle as well. The group continued to watch them while Lavi stood still, dully looking around.

"Allen Walker! We shall make it so you abandon the Black Order yourself! Today we hold a celebration of your expulsion!" The Earl announced.

"Why haven't they said anything about Lavi?" Allen muttered dully. "They only seem to be getting on at me... Hey Lavi, why haven't they said anything to you? Lavi?" The boy called out.

"The Baka Usagi's not talking, I already tried." Kanda said, staring at the golden eyed female.

"We'll collect Lavi soon anyway, for now it doesn't matter because her Noah half is with us." Rhode informed. "She also won't reply because her alias' are all trying to gain control of her body, I had stopped their arguments for a short while but looks like my 'lock' wore off."

"What did you do to her?" Allen asked, glancing at the female Noah worriedly.

"We did nothing, it was your Inspector who tortured Nyoibou and damaged her mind. It effected Lavi too and allowed all the people she has been in the past, also the Bookman Junior and Faith, to roam freely inside her."

"What?! She'll be okay won't she?!" The boy cried out.

"She just needs to gain control over herself, turning into her Noah side and seeing the 14th startled her mental balance a little." The Noah of Dreams explained, watching her younger sister.

Allen then looked up at Alma Karma, slightly satisfied with Rhode's answer. "And who is that?"

"It's us third's first womb, Alma Karma. He was tested on to make an artificial Apostate just like Yuu Kanda." Tosuka explained.

"Who the hell is that?" Kanda asked, blinking, horrifying everyone.

"What did you say?" The Earl asked, puzzled.

"'Who the heck is that?' I asked who he is." The Exorcist asked, making the Noah clan stare accusingly at the white haired Noah.

"Wh-why are you staring at me?! ...Wait a sec!" Wisely paused.

"What are you saying? It's Alma! The failure you killed years ago!" Rhode said, but was grabbed tightly by the grey eyed male who looked angry.

"He's dead." The male said coldly, surprising Allen.

"But he survived."

"Let Alma himself prove it to you!" The Noah of Wisdom smirked as an eye appeared below the two male Exorcists and Rhode.

"Allen! Yuu!" Lavi cried out, regaining herself but was tugged back by Tyki who reappeared behind her.

"Ah~ Ah~" Tyki smirked, pulling the female firmly into his chest and hugging her.

"As I said in the beginning Yuu Kanda, I'm going to use your brain to awake Alma Karma!"

"Don't look at it Walker!" Tosuka cried out.

"Yuu? Allen?" The redhead called out, staring at their now blank faces, staring dully at the eye below them.

.:End of Chapter:.

_Yeah there was quite a lot for this Chapter ^^; Okay you should have seen how much I had to cut off to shorten this Chapter, so chapter 18 should be out pretty soon :D Maybe even tomorrow! But soon :D So yes, Lavi's been caught by Tyki again and has seen what happened to Annie Scot! 0.o I'm I being cruel to Lavi and the others? If so I don't mean too D: Just wanna make my story interesting!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**So many chapters~ :D I'm on a role! YEPPIE!**_

_**Chapter**__** 18**_

The two Exorcist males Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker stared dully down at the large eye below them, Lavi and Tosuka shouted at them both, Lavi tried to move towards them but she was currently being hugged tightly by the Noah of Pleasure who nuzzled her hair happily, which soon left them in a bit of a banter.

"Tyki stop nuzzling my head! It's creepy!"

"Can't help it Lovely, I haven't seen you in ages~" The golden eyed male purred.

"It's barely been a month!"

"That's too long! I want to see you every day!" Tyki whined, pouting down at the glaring redhead.

"Stop pouting. I know your black side so the pouts don't work on me."

"Why are you so cruel Lovely?"

"I'm never cruel~" The female grinned. "Just factual."

"So mean~" Tyki pouted again, head resting on Lavi's.

"Yeah you better get used to it, especially since you're planning on kidnapping me again." The redhead replied, one hand patting her brother's head to comfort him.

"Aw, how did you know?" The male asked, lightly biting Lavi's ear and tugging at it making her twitch.

"You're that predictable! And stop biting my ear!"

"Should I lick it instead?"

"Go away you pervert!" The golden eyed and green-eyed female snapped, trying to push his head away from her's.

"But I love you!"

"The feelings aren't mutual!"

"Are you higher than that then? Do you absolutely, positively, love me?"

"...Just be quiet..." Lavi muttered while blushing lightly and wiping her bitten ear making the dark-haired male laugh.

"Allen Walker! Yuu Kanda! What in the world have you done to these two?!" Tosuka cried out while Lavi was tugged back towards the Noah Clan.

"Oh stop crying, I'm just tampering a bit with Yuu Kanda's brain." Wisely replied.

"Didn't Rhode go also?" Sheryl asked dully.

"The boy did as well..." Tyki murmured, hugging the redhead to his chest again and playing with her hair gently while she groaned softly, alias fighting inside her head again.

"Wisely sure is sketchy at what he does huh?" The Earl mumbled.

"_**Shut up back there!**_" The younger male snapped.

While Zhu begged Wisely to not awake Alma the usually redheaded female tensed in Tyki's arms who gently kissed her forehead to comfort her as she fought with her alias'. The Noah of Pleasure murmured soft, soothing words to the young adult to calm her down as he continued to play with her long hair.

"You're pretty unrefined, Old Sage. We're the Noah Clan, we're not required to show you mercy." Wisely said, smirking down at the old, terrified man.

"What's..."

"Hm?" Tyki glanced down at the Bookman Apprentice.

"What's happening to Yuu and Allen..." The girl groaned out, eyes clenching themselves shut.

"Wisely's using Mr Kitchen-Knife's memories to awaken Alma Karma." The black-haired male informed, holding the female Noah to his chest. "Does your head still hurt?"

"...Mhm..." Lavi nodded tiredly but then her eyes raised up when she heard Wisely gasp.

"EH?! HE MOVED?!"

"Wha?" The Noah of Faith blinked, startled as she watched Allen punch Kanda in the face.

"**AHHH MY HEAD!**" The Noah of Wisdom screamed, clinging to his forehead as he fell over in pain startling the other Noah.

"Oh, we're entering Wisely's incompatince-time" Sheryl stage-whispered to his younger brother who raised an eyebrow.

"**WALKER!**"

"TOSUKA?!" Allen cried out as the third Exorcist was picked up and restrained by several ducts.

"The womb! _**STOP ALMA KARMA!**_" The male screamed.

"Guys!" Lavi shouted as the scientists and Inspector were also restrained by the ducts tightly which made her step forward though was quickly restrained by Tyki's arms. "Let go Tyki!"

"Calm down Lavi." The male replied, gripping both her arms in his hands and twisting her around so that her face was pressed against his chest as the room exploded.

The Noah Clan reappeared unharmed by the explosion, Sheryl holding the pained Wisely in his arms while Tyki continued to restrain the Bookman Apprentice who was now looking out for her comrades.

"This'll be a sight worth seeing. Writhe in agony, Allen Walker!" The Earl cried out happily.

"Who's that?" A female's voice said from beside the group making them look around.

"Jane?!" Lavi gaped, staring dumbstruck.

"Hello~" The girl smiled back.

Jane Scot now wore a white sleeveless top that reached just below her chest with netting, a diamond shape was cut at the bottom of the top which pulled back behind her and trailed down as a two tails, meanwhile a sleeve appeared at one shoulder on her left arm and reached down to her hand, becoming larger at the end with ruffles attached. Black bandages wrapped around her right wrist. She wore a short, black skirt with black lengths of fabric coming out the sides of the skirt. Small white boots covered her feet and ankles.

"That's Alma Karma." The Earl replied happily.

"Oi, what's happening to the Crow member?" Jane asked, blinking at Tosuka who began to transform.

"He's being affected by Alma Karma's genes since Alma's becoming an Akuma." The Earl informed cheerfully.

"Allen?" Lavi gasped as she watched Crown Clown activate itself. "...He can't control it?"

"The Innocence has seen Tosuka as an enemy." Jane smirked, walking over to Lavi and Tyki, placing a hand on her hip. "If Nyoibou was here she would feel the same way and attack."

"This need to stop..." Lavi choked out, watching Kanda attack Alma.

"Why does it need to? Why do you care?"

"Because they're my friends! Yuu's trying to kill his best friend! He'll only suffer!" The redhead snapped at her Noah half, struggling in Tyki's grasp.

"You saw Annie's room Lavi. Get it into your head that the Exorcists aren't on your side." The brown-haired female snapped back, startling Tyki.

"She's seen it?!" The male gasped.

"She found it before I could stop her." Jane said bitterly.

"Jane! The people who killed Annie are dead and buried! You can't keep making yourself suffer like this! You too Tyki! Haven't you too both suffered enough? Let it go alrea-" Lavi tried to continue but Jane clamped her hand over Lavi's mouth.

"You be quiet and stop acting like a Priest..." Jane twitched making the redhead blink in surprise. "I carry that guilt because it isn't the first time something like this has happened. So many of my hosts have died too early and painfully. So don't you act like an Exorcist trying to rid us of our guilt! I get enough of that from the Innocence! Besides, the only reason they are already dead was because Pleasure here tore then all the shreds."

The Noah looked to see Allen now held up by Tosuka making Lavi thrash around again, trying to get her mouth and arms free from both Jane and Tyki though both Noah kept her firmly in place.

"Come out Fourteenth~ If you say you'll come along with us we'll put an end to this show for you~" The Earl promised. "Toss aside the Order, if you do I'll end all of this right now~ Do you not believe me? The Dark Matter in the core of all Akuma is produced from the soul of it's 'manufacuar', in other words. Me. If you want I can eradicate the Dark Matter within all the Third Exorcists~"

Lavi watched her blue haired friend being attacked by Alma again, being badly wounded and stabbed by spikes causing her to thrash against her Noah side her older brother more, worried about her friend, then she was forced to watch as the humans were attacked as well, electrocuted. Tyki murmured more soothing words into the redhead's ear, trying to calm his sister down and soon after struggling so much Lavi slumped into his arms, one hand still trying to weakly pry away Jane's hand, watching as Allen's leg was crushed by Tosuka.

"Now, come with us Allen~"

"Earl! Why do you want to take Allen with you so badly?! Even if he's the 14th Noah doesn't that make him the enemy who tried to kill you?!" Johnny Gill cried out, worried and terrified.

"I want to be... by the 14th's side." The Earl murmured, startling the Noah clan members, Allen and Johnny.

Fo then appeared, the guardian of the Asian Branch and rescued Allen, sealing the too in a sphere. Tyki smirked and glanced at his older brother.

"Sheryl, mind keeping a hold of Lavi for me?"

"Sure~" The Noah of Desires replied, strings wrapping around Lavi's arms and binding them behind her back while her legs were pinned together forcing her to sit down.

'I blame Nyoibou for all this... if she hadn't blown us away to Jordan I wouldn't be getting restrained by everyone...' Lavi thought dully as Tyki leaped away towards the sphere Allen and Fo were in.

Tyki slashed Fo's back, making her fall out of the sphere leaving Allen alone in it. The male Noah smirked and held out his hand towards the white haired male.

"It seems you've decided, boy. Now then, don't irritate the Earl any further."

"_**Idiot! Getting all depressed! Every human lives with burdens to bear! SAVING SOMEONE ISN'T THAT SIMPLE! DON'T GO DECIDING ON YOUR OWN IDIOT!**_" Fo screamed

"Quiet." Tyki replied, his spare hand aiming a blast of Dark Matter at the injured Guardian.

Suddenly though Allen was standing in front of the orange haired female, his sword drawn after defending the blow surprising the male Noah.

"Not that simple you say? I wonder... if I can be saved?"

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" Fo replied, making Allen freeze.

"Right!"

"ALLEN! FOCUS ON ALMA!" Bak shouted.

"Go Allen! I'll fight the Noah!" Fo said, blocking Tyki's path.

"Allen! STOP YUU! ALMA SHOULDN'T WANT TO KILL YUU KANDA!" The female scientist cried out.

"_**DISAPPEAR ALMA!**_" Kanda shouted angrily.

"KANDA!" Allen screamed, blocking his rival's sword from killing Alma. "GET BACK MORE ALMA!"

"Wh-What's with you?!"

"Kanda... what's with that weird face? That's the funniest one you've made in a while. Why did you make a face like that and stab Alma?!"

"WHY WON'T YOU MOVE?!" Kanda roared, throwing the pair away.

"Zhu! Yuu's hair is light purple!"

"It's the fifth Illusion form! He's sublimated his soul too much! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE KANDA!" Zhu screamed, trying to stop the Exorcist.

'What?!' Lavi's thoughts screamed as a large slice appeared on Allen's shoulder. 'Have you lost your mind Yuu? You, Alma and Allen are all fighting each other, you and Alma to kill each other and Allen to protect you both... I have to do something...'

'Well why don't you let me help?'

'_Faith!_'

'You'll suffer if your friends die, allow me to save you all, Lucy~'

'What's the price?'

'I want to be in control for the time being~ Until I've stopped your friends~'

'Then go for it Faith!'

'Let's go then brat!'

Allen gasped when he felt Mugen enter the front of his stomach but also stay there, looking up he saw a wave of dark red hair in front of him causing him to gasp and pale.

"L-Lavi?!"

"FAITH!" Jane screamed, horrified. "What are you doing you idiot?!"

"Don't get depressed! I'm fine!" Faith gritted out, hand clenching the blade in her stomach before looking at her Exorcist friend. "Yuu! Look at Alma! He's your friend! Blocking out your emotions won't help you! LOOK YOU IDIOT!" Faith howled in anger, glaring darkly at her friend who glanced over at Allen.

"B-Beansprout?" He stuttered, horrified as his eyes grew wider as Allen pushed away from Mugen, skin turning darker.

"Damn... too late to stop Walker..." Faith muttered while Kanda pulled the Innocence got of her stomach causing her to grunt in pain. "Even though I took most of the blow it still didn't help him..." The pair of golden eyes looked up from her position of kneeling on the ground to see Alma Karma's hand raised up towards Yuu Kanda. "Oh great..."

'Allen!' Lavi cried out in her mind.

When Alma released the energy though Faith clung to Allen's body while Kanda was thrown back, twisting back and pushing forward, catching Alma in his arms and looking back at Allen. The ground was now rumbling, though it sounded like laughter.

"Thank you Yuu Kanda~ He's awakening. Thanks to stabbing Allen with your Innocence you gave the 14th a perfect wake up call!" The Earl sang happily, twirling Wisely and Sheryl around. "Noah can never forget their hatred of Innocence! The more wounded Allen became the more that hatred gushed out! So thank you for getting rid of Allen Walker!"

'Should I help?'

_**'What?!' **_Faith gasped allowed. 'No way! How are you awake?!'

'I can help Allen! Please let me! Mistress Lavi!' A girlish voice begged.

'Nyoibou?!' The redhead gasped.

'Yes and No, I'm the opposite of Faith... I'm Nyoibou and you connected together, Lucy. Please let me help.'

'No way! Get los-' Faith tried to say.

'If you can help him then you're free to try.' Lavi replied.

'Thank you! You won't regret it!' The glowing green eyed female replied, smiling brightly. "I'm the 'Crystal Type' made from your blood. Just call me Crystal!"

"I'm here~" Crystal giggled, hair turning lighter back to it's normal red, skin paler than normal as both eyes glowed green, both eyes watching Allen Walker struggling with his Noah side. "I can help you Allen! So here~" Crystal smiled pleasantly, kissing the boy on the lips.

'WHAT?! CRYSTAL!' Lavi screamed.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU LUNATIC?!' Faith cried out.

'That was my first kiss...' Lucy blushed.

'Why are you here?!' Lavi blinked at her younger self.

'I wanted to watch...' Lucy blushed even more, holding her cheeks. 'Don't you get cooties from kissing a boy?'

'...No...'

'..Oh... Lucifer told me that...' The girl curled up, a cloud of depression hanging over her. 'Lucifer...'

'Eh? Lucy?' Lavi asked quietly, though froze when the girl burst in tears.

'Wah! I miss them!'

'How the heck did she get to innocently questioning about a kiss to down right depressed?'

'I hate when this happens...' Faith sighed. 'Calm down Lucy. You do realise you're crying again correct?'

'I am?' The girl sniffed. 'Sorry...'

'What the hell is up with my mind?' Lavi twitched.

"...Crystal?... Oh no..." Jane twitched.

"LAVI?!" Tyki cried out, stunned.

'Wait no... that's Crystal... she hasn't been around since Annie's death.' The Noah of Pleasure thought dully. 'Why couldn't she stay away for a while longer?'

'Mana!' Allen thought to himself then opened his eyes and twitched.

"He's back!" Crystal said cheerfully, giggling happily.

"Crystal!" Jane snarled making the girl turn around to face her.

"Hey Janie!" Crystal laughed, waving happily at the irritated female.

"Don't call me that! Why are you out?! And how the hell are you even awake?!"

"When I was stabbed by Yuui's sword! Mugen pushed away a lot of Dark Matter and broke my 'lock' allowing me to be free!"

"'Yuui'?" The Noah half twitched.

"Yep! It's his nickname!"

'I'm doomed...' Lavi paled. 'Just kill me quickly!' The female said gloomily. 'Yuu's gonna kill me...'

'I thought it sounded cute...'

'Yeah... Yuu and cute... they aren't meant to go together Lucy...'

'Oh...'

'Maybe I should kill the Exorcist first?'

'Oh you just be quiet Faith.' Lavi huffed.

"Hehe! Don't you like it?" Crystal asked, looking at Kanda.

"...Who are you?... and why did you kiss the Moyashi?"

"I'm Crystal! Lavi's Crystal Type!"

"EH?!" Allen screamed, sitting up.

"I also kissed him to push away his Noah half! I'm a being made up of Light Matter so I can push Dark Matter away!" The glowing eyed girl giggled again, jumping up and down happily.

'Oi... stop wasting our energy you stupid Innocence...' Faith hissed.

"Stop giggling..." Kanda glared.

"But Yuui!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Earl, what are we going to do about her?" Tyki asked, glancing at the Akuma-Maker.

"I'd kill her myself but I'd just end up killing Lavi." Jane growled darkly, eyes flaming with rage as she stared down at Crystal.

"Alma... you're-" Allen was about to finish but was interrupted by Alma screaming, stopping The Earl from speaking.

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"Beansprout?" Kanda blinked. "Alma?"

"DIE!" Alma shouted, grabbing his friend's neck and trying to self destruct.

"What great determination Alma Karma. Later~" The Earl called out.

Though Alma then pushed Kanda away and self destructed, throwing the humans, Innocence and Exorcists away.

"Kanda..." Allen muttered, then found his rival with his body breaking into pieces, both arms gone and legs starting to break as he collapsed into the ground. "Kanda!"

"That should be enough revenge for Skin Boric, wouldn't you say Earl?" Sheryl smiled but then looked at the screaming Allen.

"WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KANDA'S FEELINGS ALMA?!" Allen screamed as Crystal walked over, holding her broken arm and limping slightly.

"I can't tell him... Yuu would stop searching if he found out I was 'that' person. I want to be beside him... where is he? Where is Yuu? He's the one person I don't want to lose!"

"Kanda's over here." Allen muttered, picking the broken boy up and carrying him.

"You're so nice..." Alma mumbled as dark matter began to take over his body. "Thank you... this is fine..."

"Alma..." Crystal said softly and sadly.

"Dammit! It intends to devour his soul?!" Allen cursed when the Dark Matter grew taller and taller, covering Alma's body.

"Beansprout..." Kanda called tiredly.

"Oh, what's gonna happen to that Earl?" Sheryl asked, looking at the growing form of Alma.

"Nothing~ It'll just bounce away like a bubble and disappear."

"I can't do anything to help... I may destroy Alma if I even touch him..." Crystal murmured sadly, watching.

Suddenly white clothe wrapped around The Earl, restraining him. Crystal watched as Sheryl and Wisely clung to their Master, trying to stop Allen from moving him. Allen held Kanda in his arm who then was thrown to Alma, both saying their goodbyes. Kanda wrapped his arms tightly around his friend while Allen opened a gate allowing the two to escape safely into it.

"Later Yuu..." Lavi smiled, eyes now returning to their original colour and skin as well, the redhead stumbled and collapsed, forced to sit on the ground as she continued to watch her white-haired friend, panting and sweating.

"Changing her sides so many times has exhausted Lavi..." Jane muttered, helping Rhode, Sheryl and Wisely cling to the Millenium Earl while Tyki continued to fight Fo.

"I will not allow Noah, or the Church, to get in their way anymore!" Allen announced, destroying the gateway.

"This is a serious betrayal! How could you let both Alma Karma and Yuu Kanda escape?!" Leverrier shouted. "UNLESS YOU DESTROY ALMA KARMA THE RAMPAGE OF THE THIRD EXORCITS WILL NEVER CEASE!"

"Oh shut it... everything that doesn't go your way is a serious betrayal in your eyes." Lavi muttered, eyes dull as she stared at the blonde male.

"ARE YOU REALLY INTENDING TO DESTROY THE THIRD EXORCIST PROJECT?!"

"Oh _shut up_!" The redhead shouted, weakly kicking the Inspector in the head, anger flaring now that her best friend is gone and that Allen is also suffering because of the 14th and also because of her alias getting out of hand. "You're all giving me a headache!" Lavi growled out as she collapsed to the ground again, legs shaking. "God I can't even lift my legs up anymore... releasing both Faith and Crystal without Jane's or Nyoibou's help took away most of my strength..."

"Fools~ Alma Karma is loooong gone~ That grudge is merely wandering this plane now~" The Earl said cruelly.

"THIS IS AN ORDER ALLEN WALKER! GO THROUGH THAT GATE NOW AND DESTROY ALMA KARMA! THE THIRD EXORCIST PROJECT IS AN ABSOLTE NECESSITY! IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU ARE NO LONGER AN EXORCIST!" Leverrier shouting, holding back Lavi's leg this time when she tried to kick him. "And you stop kicking me, otherwise you shall be restrained."

"Why won't he shut up?" The redhead groaned out. "Also... I doubt you would stop him from being an Exorcist either way... you need him." Lavi smirked, eyes turning golden. "Otherwise you wouldn't have restrained Lenalee Lee and stopped her from leaving!"

"Tosuka! Open your eyes!" Allen begged.

"Face it Inspector! Without us Exorcists you would have died a long time ago!" 'Lavi' laughed.

"You're not the Bookman Apprentice..."

"Yes and No! I'm Gabriella Chamberlien!" The redhead smirked sadistically.

"Oh no!" Jane paled. "That's the worst of those damned alias!"

'Bookman had to seal her away before they even managed to finish that record! Gabriella was too destructive! She went behind Bookman's back and tortured the soldiers!' The short, brown haired female thought to herself, tensing up.

"Gabriella!"

"Yo~ Jane~" The female smirked darkly. "What's up?"

"Where's Lavi?"

"Inside me."

"Her alias are loose again?"

"We've mostly taken over this time~ Lavi's having so much fun which makes us want to join in~" Gabriella grinned.

"Whatever you want to do put it to the back of your mind and go back inside. Lavi's meant to be inside Lucy's body. Not you."

"No room for me?" The girl chuckled, hands glowing with Dark Matter. "Why not? I believe I should be entitled to some fun."

"Gabri-" Jane was about to continue but then dived out of the way from a surge of Dark Matter nearly hitting her. "Dammit! You can control it?!"

"Hehe, of course, I'm apart of Lavi remember? We all are."

"Junior do something!" Jane pleaded, dodging another blow.

'I've resealed twenty out of the forty-nine, you have to continue to fight Jane until I can reach Gabriella, the 28th.' Junior replied calmly. "Unless the Noah of Dreams locks us into a mind battle instead, I wouldn't advice it though, Lucy's mind is tearing apart from all these alias and situations."

"Allen's been sealed!" Jane snarled, watching as Tevak was pushed away by a giant Timcampy. "This is getting out of hand!"

'25'

"Stop it Junior!" Gabriella hissed out, clutching her head.

'26'

"I said stop it!"

'27'

"Junior's calming Lucy's mind down! I can feel it..." Jane sighed out in relief.

'28' Junior said coldly as Gabriella screamed in their mind, sealed away inside her room.

'There, now the others are returning willingly since Gabriella disappeared. Lucy's mind's calming down again... however I have no idea how long I can keep all 49 alias locked away for... we need Bookman...'

"...Agreed..." Jane sighed out, rubbing her hand through her short hair and watching as Lavi shook, breathing heavily, hands clutching her knees. "You okay?"

"Been...better..." The redhead trembled. "My head feels like...it is trying to explode... I can hardly... keep myself... from collapsing..." The girl panted out.

"You're exhausted..." The brown-haired female muttered, watching as Tevak slowly disappeared into The Earl's Ark and the Ark appeared behind the Earl.

"To tell you the truth I understand why you have created the Third Exorcist Project. It is an natural act done by those who seek their own survival. But unfortunately we have our rules~ We must kill under the 'God' we've chosen to tout! And anything that strays from that path will not be tolerated!" The Earl announced.

The redhead groaned as her knees buckled alarming Jane, though she stopped moving forward to catch her host when she saw that someone had beaten her to it. Tyki scooped up the panting female into his arms gently then jumped up with Jane to the Earl's group. Lavi didn't struggle, just laid limply in her brother's arms, panting while her vision began to grow fuzzy and she felt her head going numb and heavy, her trembling hand reached up to her forehead to feel the stigmata running across her forehead making her wince as pain appeared when she touched them gently, she was surprised again to feel no blood, though the bleeding stopped when Faith first appeared.

"If you seek power then you must search for the 'Heart'!~"

"Lavi!" Allen cried out, struggling against his bindings.

"...Allen..." The redhead muttered weakly, eyes fluttering closed as darkness began to take over, her arm now fallen and limply hanging by her side.

"I am going to have the Third Exorcists become my pawns and follow my rules~ Oh and to you who has done nothing but break the rules, I'll come for you soon~ After all, you can't live in the Order anymore can you?" The Earl finished, disappearing into his Gate after the Noah, including Lavi, were all gone.

* * *

><p>The redhead reopened her eyes to find a cold, damp cloth on her forehead and that she was wrapped up in blankets, looking around she saw herself in a large room with no windows and three doors. The girl tried to sit up but only ended up groaning and collapsing back into the large, fluffy pillows and warm blankets, eyes clenched shut.<p>

"You've got a fever Lavi."

"..Jane... where are we?" The redhead asked softly, blinking her eyes slowly, trying to get used to the light of the room.

"We're in the Ark, in your bedroom."

"Wha? I don't have a bedroom in the Ark..."

"You do now." Jane smirked in amusement, sitting on the plush chair with a book in her lap.

A lone golden eye cracked open to see Jane sitting on a red, plush chair wearing a short, dark red skirt with a pink shirt with a red tie hanging around the collar, a black waist coat wrapped around the pink shirt, black, high-heeled boots covered her feet. Lavi rolled over weakly to her side to look at her Noah half easier, who also got up and took away the cloth, rising it back in the bowl on the small table next to the bed and allowing the cloth to absorb the cold water again and resting it against her host's head.

"The fever came after Tyki caught you from collapsing, since Gabriella weakened your body even more by using the Dark Matter. You fell unconscious as soon as we went through the Gate."

"Wait..." Lavi mumbled drowsily, catching her Noah half's wrist in a loose grip. "Nyoibou... the last time we went back it was-"

"Nyoibou's here on the Ark."

"...Where?"

"Over there." Jane confirmed, nodding to another desk with a pillow on it where a small hammer lay. "She's been sealed in that form though by one of those Crow members we took."

"The others... what happened to them?" Lavi asked, the blush on her cheeks darkening from the fever growing and her eye growing more hazy.

"Don't strain yourself Lavi." The Noah half muttered, her hand brushing her host's forehead. "You're just making your fever worse. To answer your question the people from the Order all survived... including Leverrier unfortunately. Anyway you know how reckless that was of you? Letting Faith and Crystal take over? Then all your alias got free and left Junior trying to push them back! Though that won't matter soon, because soon the locks will be fixed."

"How?" The exhausted female asked.

"Bookman." Jane answered, turning away and sitting back down on the chair she was occupying earlier.

"But he's with the Exorcists..."

"...Yeah, he is." The Noah side lied. "But we'll ask him to come and help you then let him leave afterwards. As long as he stays neutral."

"...Jane... are you lying to me?"

"No." The woman lied again. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"To keep me in bed." Lavi answered, amused.

"You can't even get out of your bed right now anyway." Jane dismissed. "Besides, Wisely and Rhode can't keep that 'lock' for too long. I believe only Bookman can. He wouldn't want to let his Apprentice go insane so I think he'll be willing to help."

'And if he doesn't, then I'll force him to.' Jane thought darkly.

"If you say so..."

"Does your head hurt or anything?"

"No, Faith is helping Junior keeping my other alias locked inside their rooms where their memories are... my room will also appear someday and I may also try and fight to get out like the others..." Lavi mumbled.

"You think your record will end soon?"

"Bookman was murmuring about it one night when he thought I was asleep. He said I was getting too close to everyone..."

"Get some sleep Lavi... okay?" Jane muttered, glancing away from her Host. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Sure..." The redhead replied emotionless, snuggling back into the pillows and allowing darkness to retake her again.

"Lying are you Jane?" A male's voice said from the doorway.

"If I told the truth about Bookman being kept prisoner here then she'd have a fit. For now all I want is to get rid of that fever and lock up those alias', the ones causing the fever from exhausting Lavi's mental side so much."

"Want me to have Bookman brought in here then?" The golden eyed male asked casually, staring at the figure tucked into the bed.

"Please do Tyki. The sooner he closes off those rooms the better." Jane murmured, opening up her book but instead looking at the fire in the fireplace.

"I'll be back soon then, as soon as I can convince Sheryl to lend me the Bookman." Tyki waved, walking away, wearing a black shirt and white jeans.

The male walked down through several corridors and staircases until reaching a room covered in darkness with several areas lit up. Once area showed Sheryl Kamelot sitting on a bench and another highlighting Fiddler's and Bookman's position, Bookman sitting on a large chair stiffly with Fiddler leaning on the back of his chair.

"Hey Sheryl, can I borrow the Bookman for a bit?" Tyki asked, walking deeper into the room.

"Oh? What do you want him for Brother dear?" Sheryl asked, hopping off the bench and skipping up to his younger brother.

"To help Lavi." Tyki said, smirking when he noticed Bookman perk up slightly, more alert, before going back to being expressionless. "Her fever's not going down and Jane says it's because her alias' are still fighting each other. Wisely and Rhode can lock them away for too long anymore so I'm hoping that Bookman will."

"Will he help though I wonder, so far he's not been very cooperative."

"Does that mean I can take him for now?"

"Go for it." Sheryl said with a shrug. "Maybe he'll be more cooperative when he gets back. Fiddler could you go with them?"

'Sure." The light blue haired male replied easily. "Come on Bookman, we're going away for a bit to visit your Grandaughter."

"Follow me." Tyki ordered, moving out of the room and heading back to Lavi's.

Once the group arrived Tyki allowed Fiddler and Bookman in first, then closed and locked the door behind him. Tyki went and sat down on the bed beside Lavi's legs and rested a hand on her forehead.

"She's still very warm..." The male frowned while Lavi whimpered.

"She was cold the last time I checked!" Jane snapped, glancing over at Bookman. "Oi, old man, you going to help Lavi then? Or are you just going to be quiet?"

"And what would you like me to do?"

"Lavi's alias' are out of control and it's exhausting her and Junior trying to hold them back and stop them from tearing apart Lucy's mind! Now unless you want to have a drooling idiotic Apprentice again I suggest you do something!" Jane spat out angrily. "I also suggest that you actually show Sheryl your logs! Instead of wasting your time sitting still!"

"I suggest you mind your own business Jane." Bookman replied back, moving over and kneeling beside his Apprentice. "Will you use Lavi against me if I help her?"

"Depends if you actually listen to Sheryl or not." Tyki said smoothly, glaring down at the older man. "Might drive her away from being an Apprentice of yours when she realises

"Then I should just leave Lavi like this."

"Try it, then we'll see who is left laughing when you lose your Apprentice. After all, you've already lost one, can you bear to lose another at your age?" Jane smirked darkly.

"And can you bear to have a broken down Host?"

"I can deal with it. Don't want to, but I can. Let's put this another way shall we? Can you bear to have your last family member go insane?" The brown-haired female asked, standing up and walking over until she leaned down by the Bookman's ear. "After all, everyone who is related to you is dead apart from this young lady right here. Sounds pretty lonely when you look at it from that picture~"

"And what about you? You're related to he-"

"Don't even mention it." Jane interrupted coldly. "I'm not as patient as I used to be Bookman. Hurry up or I'm going to enter Lavi's mind myself and start slaughtering all those alias." The female muttered dully, glancing away from the redhead.

"What?!" Bookman shouted, but then regained his posture.

"We both know if I kill an alias then those memories will disappear, I'd only leave Lucy and Lavi alive. I've been patient all this time, waiting until I could get a hold of you so that I wouldn't have to resort to such a measure! Lavi will only remember being up to being six years old and then being sixteen to nineteen if I kill the others including Junior! So Bookman! Hurry up and decide! Lavi can't wait forever! It's already been a month!"

"Gramps..." Lavi mumbled, gazing at him dully. "It's alright... I could be used against you if you don't listen to Sheryl... you don't have to do this..."

'And she knows...' Jane thought to herself, irritated.

"What's it going to be Bookman?" The golden eyed female asked, laying a hand on the warm forehead. "Have you decided? Or I'm I going to have to take over and do the right thing?"

"I'll do it." Bookman replied, watching his ill Apprentice.

"Good." Jane nodded, removing her hand and moving over, allowing her elder through.

While Bookman began to place locks over the doors in Lavi's mind Tyki began to talk to Jane nearby.

"So were you really going to destroy her memories?"

"Nah, couldn't if I tried."

"It was a bluff?" Tyki blinked.

"Ehehe, well you see The Tree of Knowledge would have just brought all the alias back. Unless I destroyed the Tree of Knowledge which in turn would have destroyed Lavi, and since Lavi has completely awakened Nyoibou and I we kinda need her. Luckily Bookman doesn't know that and Lavi's mostly out of it right now." Jane laughed weakly, blushing and rubbing the back of her head.

"I should have known..." The Noah of Pleasure muttered, shaking his head.

"Well it worked~" The female sniggered.

* * *

><p><em>Four Days Later~<em>

"Still nothing Bookman? You won't give me your logs?" Sheryl Kamelot asked darkly, glaring at the old Exorcist and Recorder.

"You already know my answer. Torturing and starving me won't work." Bookman replied evenly, trying to move his arms that were bound to the metal chair.

"Then how would you react if we involved Lavi then?" The black-haired male smirked, eyes glancing beside him to another chair were Lavi sat, arms cuffed to the large chair Bookman had sat on earlier.

"Would you torture your sister?"

"If you don't give me your logs I will. Fiddler? Want to place your parasites inside dear Lavi?"

"Sure." The light blue haired male smirked, tongue sticking out as the parasites entered his sister's body causing her to wince and groan in pain.

However Sheryl turned around with a smirk and looked at the bench behind him to see his brother, Tyki, watching in slight interest. Next to him sat a red haired female with green and golden eyes with her hands cuffed above her head while she glared at Sheryl.

"You know the old man won't fall for that hallucination right?" Lavi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He seems to be being affected by it." The minister replied happily. "I wonder how long he can deal with seeing 'Lavi' being tortured."

"Instead your using a Finder..." Lavi muttered, watching the girl cry out in pain.

"The drug is made by a certain Level 3 Akuma who can produce hallucinations, however someone must be there to help create the hallucination." Tyki explained, looking at the corner of the dark room to find a Level 3 Akuma sitting peacefully on the ground. "With the Akuma here creating the hallucination and the Finder there pretending to be you and you here to help the Akuma to create the image it produces the perfect hallucination."

"Don't think you'll break the old man." The multi-coloured eyed female snapped. "He's smart, he'll figure it out."

"Or will he be clouded by his own emotions? After all, you are his Grandaughter." Sheryl smiled. "Best thing is, we can do anything we want and he won't even notice. The hallucination will cover up anything we do to make it fit into his mind."

"Why do you want the Bookman logs so badly anyway?"

"We want to know about the 14th." Tyki smirked, kissing Lavi's cheek gently and then grabbing her chin and turning it towards him. "If you study then you shall learn more." The male purred.

"I don't think you're the best example of that considering the fact you never even went to school!"

"Now~ Now~ Don't be nasty." Tyki purred, biting her ear again causing her to blush lightly and twitch.

"Why do you keep doing that?!"

"That's inappropriate Tyki!" Sheryl pouted.

"Then go away." Tyki replied, tugging lightly on the female's ear and licking it gently.

"Oi! Why do you keep biting my ear?!" The girl snapped while Sheryl looked away looking rejected making Fiddler laugh.

"Because you're beauftiful~"

"THAT'S NOT A REASON!"

"Tyki!" Rhode cried out from the door. "The E- Eh? What are you doing?" The girl blinked, seeing that Lavi's foot was trying to shove Tyki off the bench, said foot in said Noah's face, with the older male kissing her leg and stroking it.

"Oh nothing~"

"Ah! Tyki! Stop corrupting my sweet Rhode!" Sheryl cried out.

"She was corrupted before I was even born..." The female muttered, giving up trying to repeatedly slam her foot into her brother's face who then accidentally fell on to her lap.

"Nevermind that! Tyki we need to go! Allen needs help!"

"What?" The male blinked standing up.

"What's wrong with Allen?!" Lavi cried out, worried, trying to move in her chains.

"He's being attacked by Apocryphos!" The girl shouted.

"Let Lavi and I help." Jane said, appearing from Lavi's mind. "I believe it'll show Lavi exactly how she would be treated if she was still at the Order."

At Rhode's hurried nod Tyki uncuffed the redhead and dragged her along until the four disappeared into one of Rhode's doors. Lavi watched as Tyki dived over the man holding Allen, Teases fluttering about the room along with the white cloak covering his body. The same clothes during the battle appearing on the Noah Clan members.

"Stuck in a jam, boy?" Tyki smirked as he blasted the Cardinal away from the young teenager and then slammed his face into the ground. "Looks like it was worth returning you to the Church after all. **7000 years, after 7000 years I finally found it!**"Tyki said darkly then froze as a doll version of Rhode squeezed herself out of his cloak.

"A-ALLEN?!" The girl cried out, turning into her human form and struggling to get out of the cloak towards the boy who Lavi held. "You alright Allen?" Rhode asked gently as she hugged the panting boy. "It's alright." Rhode soothed, helping the boy calm down.

'The boy didn't even call out to me! He's really shaken up.' Tyki thought, watching the two dumbfounded.

"He's getting up again." Lavi warned, standing up, eyes golden, hair darker and skin grey as Jane disappeared.

"A Noah? By God. This isn't your friend's house, so I'd prefer it if you didn't enter so casually." The Cardinal said, getting up slowly, smoke trailing off his body.

"_**An Innocence... Compatible?!**_" Allen cried out.

"No, he's just like Nyoibou." The female young adult smirked. "He's an independent Innocence, existing to protect 'the Heart'."

"So we finally meet, I've been searching for you. A clue to the 'Heart', for 7000 years. Apocryphos." Rhode muttered out darkly while Tyki smirked.

"**Clue? No, to the Noah, my existence is according to that of the Grim Reaper.**" The Innocence retorted.

'Grim Reaper? Interesting.' Faith thought, glancing at the Innocence who swung his arm out at the Noah of Pleasure who ducked. 'Is it because he's a complete Innocence being able to transform into a human figure?'

"You fell right into my trap! Stupid Grim Reaper!" Tyki smirked, kicking the Innocence in the side then punching him, activating his Full Noah slightly on his arm, causing an explosion to appear from his arm.

"Tyki below you!" Faith shouted, feeling the ground's disruption through her elemental powers.

The warning came too late though, the Innocence spun round and kicked Tyki in the shoulder, forcing him back then throwing him into the wall and pinning him there, hands clutching at the Noah's own hands and sending spikes into them making the dark haired male wince.

"Don't think that I'm the same as all those inexperienced Innocence you've handled so far." The Innocence said darkly.

"You bast-" Tyki was about to say but Apocryphos was forced to dodged a round of electricity aimed at him.

The Innocence looked around to see the Noah of Faith's foot covered in flames aiming at his face forcing him back again. Then a wave of wind blow him off his feet, though he twisted around and landed perfectly on the ground again.

"The Noah of Faith."

"Yo~ Innocence." Faith greeted while she risked a glance at Tyki, who was trying to tug the spikes out of his hands which pinned him to the wall.

"Aren't you meant to be neutral?" Apocryphos asked. "Why are you interfering?"

"Lavi is neutral, I'm not." The Noah replied, flicking her hair to the side.

'Be weary Faith.'

'Not now Crystal...'

'Apocrypho's is dangerous.'

'I noticed th-'

"Then how about I tear you away from the Bookman Apprentice then?" Apocryphos asked, appearing in front of the female Noah suddenly.

"Dammit it!" Faith cursed, swinging back when he tried to grab her neck and aiming a kick at him, scales of rock covering the leg, but he grabbed her leg and threw her back into the ground then firmly grabbed her neck.

"To get rid of the Noah of Faith you must destroy Jane, correct." Apocryphos stated, not asked, as he placed a hand to her chest and released a powerful amount of light matter in her heart then letting go as two woman appeared in a flash of light and landing on their backsides.

"Son of a-" Jane growled out then paled when his hand appeared in front of her face.

"Jane!" Lavi yelped then yelped again when a white blurr pushed the Innocence away. "Allen!"

'I'll murder him for that trick!' Faith roared.

'Please calm down.' Crystal sweat-dropped.

"_You! YOU__** KILLED MASTER!**_"

'Cross?!' Lavi gasped. 'It was him?!'

"You were the one who killed him?!" Jane shouted but was quickly restrained by Lavi from attacking.

"Jane! You can't do anything!" The redhead cried out. "He wants you dead remember?!"

"Allen you can't get near Apocryphos!" Rhode shouted, startled.

"_**I SAW IT! HE BESTOWED JUDGEMENT ON MASTER!**_"

"Allen, that man tried to make a victim out of you for the sake of the 14th!" The Innocence shouted, grabbing and restraining the Exorcist.

"_**CROWN CLOWN?! WHAT'S WRONG?!**_" Allen cried out, horrified as it didn't fight against Apocryphos.

"Crown Clown wishes this for you too Allen! He wishes for our union! I'm trying to help you Allen!"

"I'm... Marian Cross' pupil! The very thought you uniting with you makes me want to puke!"

"Puke you say?" The Innocence asked, angered, trying to punch Allen in the stomach, however Rhode took the blow instead and hit the Innocence with two candles.

"RHODE!" Both Tyki and Lavi cried out.

"_**YOU BASTARD!**_" Jane snarled, launching out of her host's grasp and attacking the male, but was quickly grabbed by the neck.

"Jane!"

'I'll help!' Crystal shouted.

'Can you?! Nyoibou's been sealed!'

'You'll be tired when we've separated but we can still continue Lavi!'

'Fine! Help me save Jane!'

"_**APOCRYPHOS!**_" Crystal roared, fist slamming into him forcing him to release Jane's neck who fell to the ground, coughing and spluttering. "That's _my_ Noah! Try that again and I'll murder you!"

"Odzuchi Kodzuchi..." Apocryphos spoke, watching the female.

"It's Crystal!" The female Innocence replied, watching as binding seals appeared around the male Innocence.

"Tim... I'm going to release your bindings..." Link said shakily.

"You're still..."

Before he could finish the room exploded, a ball appeared outside covered in smoke. Tyki Mikk dived up, reaching towards the ball along with Crystal who held on to Jane, soon the three landed on Timcampy, the giant golem, panting Tyki clung to the golden golem.

"The scared me..."

"You should see your face!" Crystal laughed.

"Why don't you change back into Lavi already?" Jane snapped, pulling herself away from the Innocence who then began arguing with each other.

"Hey, you both okay?" Tyki asked the pair, Rhode and Allen, hanging in Tim's mouth as the golem began to move into the forest as the alarms went off.

* * *

><p>"Why won't Rhode wake up?! Innocence attacks are meant to be ineffective against her!" Allen cried out, holding Rhode gently in his arms while they hid in the forest.<p>

"Dunno, could be that the damage goes down as deep as the Noah memory." Tyki replied, keeping an eye on Crystal who was giggling and chasing a butterfly. "It seems Apocryphos is far more extraordinary than other Innocence. Dammit... we can't use Rhode's door... Oi Crystal, stay close."

"I don't need to listen to you." Crystal replied, sticking out her tongue but keeping close anyway.

"The Millenium Earl will probably notice our situation and open the Ark for us, so let's retreat for now. Here, you take care of Rhode~" Tyki grinned, handing the unconscious female Noah to Allen.

"ARE YOU JOKING?! WHY?!"

"I've gotta take this Golem and protect you guys while we escape." Tyki muttered.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I'M AN EXORCIST! WHY WOULD I GO WITH YOU?! IF YOU NEED TO ESCAPE THEN GO AND TIM AND I WILL GO BACK TO THE ORDER!" Allen ranted while Tyki plugged his ears with his fingers.

"What about me?" Crystal pouted.

"Eh... you can come with me Lavi..."

"It's Crystal!" The redhead pouted even more, then gasped as Allen's Innocence activated. "Apocryphos!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?! STOP IT!" Tyki shouted, trying to stop Allen's Innocence.

"I CAN'T STOP IT!"

"Your left arms telling him where we are." Tyki muttered, expression becoming darker. "I'll slice it off-" Tyki however was pushed away and Allen moved back towards Crystal who moved a bit more defensively in front of the white-haired boy. "Why are you running away? You're still depending on that thing?"

"Stay away!"

"You heard him Tyki!" Crystal nodded.

"Are you stupid? Did that thing look like pure Innocence to you?! Apocryphos?! That monster?!"

"You Noah are worse! You kill innocent people and lead Akuma!" Allen snapped.

"Yeah, and I'm both!" Crystal laughed.

"You also carry two monsters inside of you boy, both Innocence and Noah. You won't even try to learn what you are, you create conflict and chaos everywhere you go. You are the worst of them all! Allen Walker!"

"He's coming..." Crystal said dully, looking into the forest.

'He's already here!' Tyki thought, worried.

"Boy, if you really want to be an Exorcist don't turn back. Teach those monsters inside you right from wrong." Tyki said, grabbing Crystal's waist then disappearing into the air. "It would probably be boring playing poker with you right now anyway."

"Hey! I can move on my own! And I wanna go with Allen!" Crystal whined.

"Don't pout right now Crystal!" Tyki snapped as they appeared in the town after a while and a door appeared. "Here we are. Now change back before you exhaust Lavi."

"Fine." The redhead sighed, her eyes slowly stopping their green glow and her skin becoming less pale.

"You feel okay Lavi?"

"Yeah, I'm getting used to the takeover without any help." The redhead sighed out. "Tyki... will Allen be okay?"

"I believe he will be." Tyki smiled gently, running his hand through her hair. "So don't get teary eyed alright?" The male smirked and held her hand, gently pulling her through the doorway.

The two informed The Earl of what happened then went back to Sheryl, Tyki told him what happened to Rhode who quickly grew enraged. Tyki sat on the bench along with Lavi, wincing at his wounds. Lavi watched her Master who watched the group talk, for now being released from the hallucinations.

"Rhode disappeared while protecting Allen Walker?" Sheryl Kamelot asked darkly, stiff and tense.

"The youth managed to escape because Apocryphos was distracted, he's probably still chasing after the boy. So, did you guys manage to get anything out of Bookman about the 14th?" Though Tyki paused at his brother's expression. "C'mon, calm down, if her memory died we would have felt it. It's more like her 'dream' was temporarily broken."

"Bookman, what was Rhode's relationship with the 14th? Shouldn't you already know? What kind of relationship they had?"

"Ahh... Dezaiasu, go away for a bit, Fiddler, if I recall correctly you injected your parasites into the Exorcist name Chaoji yes?" Tyki asked, placing an hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, should I kill him?" The male asked.

"No... leave him with the parasites inside, we'll use him to keep an eye out for Apocryphos with your parasites."

"WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP WAS IT?!" Sheryl roared startling everyone as he blasted Bookman into the wall causing him to cough up blood.

"GRAMPS!" Lavi cried out, jumping up, though Tyki quickly latched on to her waist and pulled her away from Sheryl, forcing her arms behind her back and holding them in place.

"Spit it out Bookman." Sheryl said coldly, eyes wide with rage.

"Sheryl leave him alo-!" The redhead tried to order but her mouth was quickly covered by Tyki's hand who dragged her out of the room.

"Quiet down Lovely. Dezaiasu is out right now and might get angry at you because you're the Bookman Apprentice." The male Noah hushed, gently ushering the angered and restrained female to her room then locking the door once the two were inside and releasing her.

"Let me out of here Tyki!" Lavi snarled angrily, trying to move past the male.

"Don't bother, I've locked the door and you can't touch it remember? As soon as that doors locked your body can't touch it because of a shield."

"I don't care! I'll get past it!" The female snapped, glaring at the male.

"Just calm dow-"

"Why should I?! Sheryl's torturing my Grandfather! I couldn't do anything earlier because I was chained to that wall and he was in a hallucination but now I can!"

"No, you can't." Tyki replied, walking forward which caused the female to back away until she hit the wall, the male placed his hands on both side of the female Noah's head and leaned close to her face, his only hovering away by a few centimeters. "You can't fight us Lavi." He murmured quietly to her, his eyes staring into her multi-coloured pair. "You haven't unlocked your complete Noah powers. If you turn into that Innocence's full form or Faith without any help you'll only exhaust yourself again. Jane won't help you escape and your Innocence is sealed." Tyki smirked and placed his lips against her ear making her blush slightly though still glare at him. "So dear Lavi, you can't do anything. Remember you aren't a guest, you haven't joined our side. Until you join us we're going to treat you like a prisoner." The golden eyed male purred into her ear, gently stroking her cheek with his other hand while she shuddered.

"If I'm a prisoner then why am I not in a Cell?" Lavi asked bitterly.

"I did say 'like a prisoner'." Tyki smiled in amusement. "You're our sibling remember? We won't cast you into a cold cell and lock you up in there. We shall try and tear away your faith in the Order but we'll never hurt you." The male chuckled, kissing her cheek lightly then trailing down her neck lightly. "Unlike the Church and Bookman Clan who take away your emotions and freedom, we'll give you both however, once you join us."

"I'm the Bookman Apprentice! And give me some space already! You smell funny!" The girl whined, now just looking for excuses to get him away so he would stop touching her.

"Oh? Are you sure? I'm told I smell perfectly." Tyki smirked, pressing his nose against her neck and pretending to smell her causing her to blush and laugh at the odd sensation. "You do too Lovely, so does that make us the perfect couple?"

"Yeah us smelling perfectly makes us a great couple Tyki." Lavi muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I know it does! So how about it? Let's get married?"

"Wait what?!" The redhead gasped, eyes wide as the male threw her on to the bed and pinned her there, one knee in between her legs.

"You can wear a beautiful white dress and style your long red hair nicely."

"Are you drunk or something?!"

"Am I drunk? Yes, I'm drunk with love." The male cooed.

"Stop saying cheesy stuff!"

"Aww, embarrassed?" Tyki purred, his finger gently trailing the blush along her cheeks.

"I'll murder you..." The girl flushed, glaring up at the older Noah.

"Look forward to it." Tyki replied cheerfully, leaning close again. "Say Lavi? Should I kiss your lips?"

"Eh?! Where did that come from?!"

"You kissed the boy~"

"Crystal kissed him! Crystal!" Lavi cried out, trying to free her wrists as her embarrassment grew.

"It's just a little innocent peck Lovely. Why so embarrassed?" The long, black haired male asked, grinning cheerfully and keeping a good but gentle hold on her wrists.

"It's not like that with you! It isn't the same!"

"Oh? Why not? Why can't it be the same as a little peck on the lips like you did with the cheating boy?"

"Because- because you're a pervert!" Lavi replied bluntly which stunned Tyki.

"I was hoping for something like 'because I love you' or something else." The male sweat-dropped.

"Old pervert~" Lavi grinned, sticking out her tongue though yelped when Tyki's teeth gently clamped on to it and licked her own tongue causing her face to go bright red.

"I'm I really an 'old pervert' Lavi?" The male smirked, eyes narrowed down at the blushing female making him chuckle. "You're bright red Lovely, in fact your face has gone as bright as your hair."

"Y-you..."

"Hm?"

"Pervert!" The redhead twitched though blushed again when Tyki's tongue licked her neck and jaw. "St-stop it..." The young adult whined, eyes clenching shut.

"Would a pervert do this?" The male purred teasingly, nibbling on the skin lightly.

"Yes! A pervert would do that!" The female replied shakily, glancing down at the black haired male.

"Guess I'm a pervert then~" The Noah of Pleasure said cheerfully eyes closed and lips smiling happily.

"Oi~ Oi~ Don't sound so happy about that." The redhead retorted, blinking when the male released her wrists and sat back more allowing the young adult more space.

"If it means showing my love for you I'll happily be called a pervert~"

"I wonder about your intelligence level sometimes..."

"I'm very smart aren't I?"

"I hope that was sarcasm..."

"Maybe it was~ Maybe it wasn't~" Tyki smirked, stepping off the bed then moving away to the door. "I'll be back with some food for you Lavi, until then please do not miss me too much! For I shall be back soon!"

"Yeah~ Yeah~ Whatever."

Chuckling the male left the room, disappearing through the door making the Noah of Faith twitch.

"Hey... he planned all of that didn't he? Just to make me forget about Gramps... That asshole..." Lavi growled out, irritated as she sat up, hair messy.

.:End of Chapter:.


End file.
